Beautiful Sin
by Laight
Summary: Soifon is a 16 year old troubled teenager, who 26 year old Yoruichi happens to stumbles across one night. A forbidden romance blooms as Yoruichi falls head over heels for someone she probably shouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Bee

**Beautiful Sin**

_She took my wrists in her hands and raised them above my head, as she leaned down close to next to my ear. God she smells so good. It was something in between a sweet lavender and honey scent. So sweet and tantalizing. "I love you…" She whispers. Those three words... I know they are nothing but a lie… but every time… "I love you too…" I believe them, and every time I ask myself why do I give in to such a beautiful sin._

Yoruichi slowed her car to a stopped as she mentally cursed herself for making a right a couple of stop lights ago. So here she sat at the red light of a shady looking neighborhood. Getting paranoid she locked the doors of her car and sighed. "Damn it… I knew I should have made a left…" She sighed and slumped in her seat. Suddenly a loud thud on the hood of her car drew her out of her daydream. There leaning against the hood was a small framed girl, her hair was ragged and un-kept. Yoruichi leaned up in her seat to get a better look at her. She gasped as she realized the girl looked severely beaten. The girl slid off the hood and collapsed unto the concrete.

She placed her car in park and prepared to step out but she forgot she locked the door. In that spilt second the girl rose to her feet and began running across the street; down an alley out of sight. Just then a gang of boys carrying baseball bats and other blunt objects ran past the car and into the same alleyway. Yoruichi started to panic as she quickly unlocked the door, and began running down the alley. _"That girl... they're after her…" _Yoruichi thought to herself. She grit her teeth as the ex-high school track star put it in high gear after them. After a few minutes of jumping knocked over trash cans, down stairs and darkness, she finally came upon the gang of boys, encircling the young girl. She backed up against the wall having no other place to go.

A silver short-haired boy made his way to her and grabbed her forcefully by the wrist. "Where yah gunna run off to nows you lil brat?" He smacked her. She let a whimper escape her lips, but somehow refused to let the tears fall from her eyes. "Your gunna pay what chu owe… me and Aizen." He raised his hand again as the group heard a shuffle of footsteps behind them. They all turned around to see Yoruichi breathing heavily as she slowed down to a stop. The silver haired boy looked over to an emo looking blonde and nodded in Yoruichi's direction. Without another world he ran up to Yoruichi with a baseball bat. She quickly dodged his wild swing and hit him in the stomach. The boy dropped the bat and leaned forward. Yoruichi then took her knee and hit the boy in the head, kicking him backwards unto his back.

The silver-haired boy looked down on the blonde and shook his head; he then nodded to a raven haired boy with a sixty-nine tattoo on his left cheek. The boy took his chain and swung it around above his head. Yoruichi scowled and assumed a stance. The boy swung his chain at Yoruichi to which she dodged it and grabbed it. For a moment or two the pair played tug of war, but Yoruichi soon over powered him and yanked the chain away unto the ground. The boy then charged at her tackling her unto the ground. The two tussled about, but Yoruichi again gained the upper hand as she maneuvered him unto a choke hold. The boy flailed his arms about but soon grew tired and lost consciousness. She then dropped him against the cold concrete.

The leader of the other two pushed the young girl forcefully against the brick wall behind her. She hit the wall so hard with the back of her head that her whole world grew dark. Yoruichi watched her body slump down the wall like a ragdoll and instantly became enraged. She back fisted the boy, catching him off guard and then executed a spinning roundhouse kick upside his head, successfully knocking him out cold. She went over and kicked him to see if she would gain a response. When she found none, she rubbed her wrist, and walked over to the girl. She bent down and proceeded to push back her bangs revealing her pale Asian face as she cradled her. Her facial features softened as she took note of her busted nose and lip. She shifted, picked up the girl bridal style and walked out of the alleyway to her car. The girl moaned and shivered as Yoruichi placed her carefully in her passenger seat and buckled her in. Yoruichi pulled out her cellphone, dialed a number as she got into the driver's seat and took off into the night.

"Hey it's me Isane…"

"Yoruichi it's two in the morning…" the woman on the other end of the call yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I know…" Yoruichi glanced over at the girl and continued speaking. "But I need a huge favor…"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Can you stop by my house for a moment? And bring your medical supplies as well…"

"Yoruichi what's wrong?" Yoruichi heard the urgency in her voice increase.

"I'll explain when you get here… for right now, can you come over as soon as possible?"

Yoruichi heard shifting over the other end of the call as the woman, got up out of her bed. "Sure Yoruichi… I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Isane... I owe you big time for this." She hung up the cellphone and pulled up into her driveway. After parking her car in the garage, Yoruichi got out and got her passenger out of car. Carefully Yoruichi took her inside and shut the door with her foot behind them. After placing the girl on her living room couch, Yoruichi went to turn on all the lights in the living room and kitchen. She sighed and walked over and looked down at the girl sleeping on her couch. Just then the doorbell rang and Yoruichi walked over answered the front door. There stood the Six foot-one Isane Kotetsu.

"Yoruichi… what's this all about, you just moved here over a week ago." Isane loomed over Yoruichi as she tried to observe if she saw any scratches or bruises. "You don't look hurt…"

"I'm fine Isane but… she…" Yoruichi moved to the side to let Isane see the figure lying on the couch. Isane didn't wait for Yoruichi to finish as she made her way through the door and over to the girl. Yoruichi closed the door and watch Isane reach in the girl pockets to pull out her wallet, two golden rings and ribbons, placing it on the table. Yoruichi curiously picked up the wallet and looked through it. She found her identification and pulled it out.

"Shaolin Fon…" Isane stopped for a moment and looked back at Yoruichi with a curious look. "Her name…" Yoruichi showed Isane the card. She nodded and continued to work on her patient. Yoruichi placed the card in the wallet and put it back on the living room table. She then started to pace in front of the table carefully watching Isane work.

Thirty minutes later…

Isane closed her medical satchel bag, stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Yoruichi finally stopped pacing and looked at her with a worried expression written on her face. "She'll be fine Yoruichi… Just let her sleep it off, okay?" Yoruichi let a breath of relief as she hugged Isane. She nervously laughed and waved off Yoruichi gesture of affection. "Now you care to explain why a high school girl is laying on your couch with bandages?" Yoruichi sighed and nodded as she made her way to the kitchen and Isane followed. She leaned on the counter and looked over at the girl.

"She was being chased by this gang of boys and I… well long story short… I rescued her from being beaten by them." Isane sighed.

"For once Yoruichi I'd like you to talk things out rather to resort to your many years of martial arts training. You might get somewhere." Yoruichi pouted.

"Yea well… she's safe now and that's what all that counts."

"I wonder why they were chasing her..." Yoruichi shrugged. Suddenly the girl moaned and started to twist and turn on the couch violently. Isane furrowed her eyebrows as to observe the girls reactions, while Yoruichi started to panic. Isane walked over and placed her hand on the girl's forehead, she was burning up. She opened up her bag and pulled out a small flashlight and shone it the girl's eyes. Her dilated pupils gave Isane the clue she was looking for. Again she reached in her bag and pulled out a needle and a small bottle.

"Isane what's going on?" Isane carefully drew the exact amount of the clear liquid out of the bottle and into the needle.

"She's having a withdrawal Yoruichi."

"Withdrawal? From what?" the girl shivered uncontrollably and violently.

"Looks like she addicted to Heroin…" Yoruichi stood there for a moment stunned as Isane carefully inserted the needle into the girl's arm. After a few moments, she slowly stops shivering and fell back unto a deep slumber. Yoruichi breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you give her?"

"A lower, but more concentrated dose of it…"

"Why would you do that?" Yoruichi almost yelled.

"Yoruichi…. She needs it... coming off of this stuff is a process… You can't just stop taking it at a drop of a hat, she has to get used to it out of her system." Yoruichi let out a groan of frustration as she went over and sat on her recliner chair. She put her elbow on the armrest and leaned her head on her hand. Isane got up from her knees, grabbed her bag, and went to turn to out the living room and kitchen light. "Well Yoruichi… I've done all I can for a college medical student… You're going to have to handle the rest." Yoruichi waved.

"Thanks Isane…"

"No problem Yoruichi…" Isane then let herself out through the front door, as Yoruichi felt her eyelids grow heavy with sleep.

Next morning…

The girl awoke with a sudden start, to a blanket wrapped over her and a nice plush couch under her. She looked around her surroundings taking note of the nice expensive looking furniture and sunshine coming from the blinds to the patio windows. She rolled over and shifted under the covers. A light snore caught her attention; she looked over the blanket to see a caramel skinned woman sleeping on a recliner chair. The girl narrowed her as eyes as she tried to figure out where she knew the woman from. Suddenly flashbacks from last night entered her mind, and she swiftly pulled the covers off of her and sat right up. She looked at the woman who moaned and drooled a little. She found it hard not to laugh, but she managed to hold her tongue.

She slowly got up, grabbed her wallet, rings and ribbons, and then looked to the front door. She looked back at the woman sleeping so peacefully and decided it was time for her to go. Carefully the girl made her way over to the door; she was one step away to grabbing the doorknob when the floor squeaked. She looked back the woman, who snorted but resumed snoring. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she unlocked the door and opened it. The sound registered to Yoruichi and she woke up. "Where do you think you're going?" The girl whipped her head around to find Yoruichi now standing up and stretching. The girl then bolted out the door. "Shit!" Yoruichi took off in hot pursuit.

The girl didn't get far in fact she was still on the front lawn. She looked around the peaceful quiet neighborhood, with all the nice houses and felt overwhelmed. Yoruichi ran outside and stood at her front door watching the girl's reactions. "Shaolin… come back inside…" The girl turned back to face the woman and narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"I read your I.D card… please come back inside…"

"NO! Your one of them aren't you? You work for Aizen!" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow to the girl accusations.

"Who?"

"Don't play games! I know you're working for Aizen! And I'm never going back there!" Yoruichi looked around as the girl was now causing a scene for her neighbors to enjoy. Yoruichi sighed fixing her face into a frown.

"I'm my own boss… Now get back inside… before I make you…" The girl stood there for a moment, silent before trying to bolt across the grass. Yoruichi already knew she was going to try and run and took off after her. She caught up and tackled the girl on the lawn and wrestled her for a bit. Somehow she wound up on top of the girl, sitting on her while the girl laid on her back. Yoruichi took her wrists and pinned them down on the grass. "SHAOLIN! Listen to me…" The girl stopped resisting and looked up at Yoruichi. "I'm not going to hurt you… and I don't work for Aizen whoever…"

"It's hard to believe you when you have me in a hold like this!" By now all of Yoruichi's neighbors were staring. She looked up and noted their curious stares before looking back down at the girl whose face was in a scowl. Yoruichi softened her look and sighed.

"Please Shaolin…" The girl slowly lost her scowl and sighed.

"Okay… fine… I'm sorry…"

Yoruichi let go of her wrists and stood up. She helped the girl up and shooed her back inside the house. She took one final look at her neighbors. "What? Don't yawl have better things to do then watch two girls tussle about on their lawn? Yah sick perverts!" With that Yoruichi slammed the door into her house. Once inside she looked over to the girl who now sat on the couch with her knees to her chest, starting at the floor. Yoruichi walked over and stood in front of the coffee table. The girl looked up at Yoruichi. Yoruichi reached in her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "Call your parents…"

The girl's eyes grew wide with fear. "No! Please I can't do that!" She form tears in her eyes as she took the phone from Yoruichi. Yoruichi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Please! I can't call them!" She started to cry now, the tears slowly sliding down her face.

"Why? Because they don't know that their daughter is addicted to heroin no less being chased by boys who want to either rape or beat her at two a.m on a Friday night?" The girl sniffed and looked at the phone. "I'm the one who knocked them out and brought you here Shaolin… after you were running from them and you hit the front bumper of my Range Rover."

"No… No no no no! You know what you've done?" Yoruichi blinked, confused. "Oh my god… Aizen is going to kill me… and then he's going to kill you… we're so dead… very dead…" The girl now held her head in her hands still crying. Yoruichi walked over and bent down in front of her. She pried her hands free and she took at her.

"Look… no one is going to kill you… or even me for that matter okay? They have to get past me first and I won't let that happen… got it?"

"But… you don't know them like I do…"

"And I don't care as well… Now please call your parents and we'll figure out what to do from there." She nodded and dialed the number. After a long minute the phone went to voicemail. She hung up the phone and gave it back to Yoruichi.

"They're not answering…" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as she reached into her other pocket and pulled out her keys. She walked over the door that led to the garage.

"Come on… I'll take you home Shaolin…" She hesitated for a moment before reluctantly getting off the couch and following Yoruichi to the vehicle.

After following the girl's directions Yoruichi pulled up in front of a house that look like it was falling apart. She raised an eyebrow and looked back at the girl, who held her head down low. "Are you sure this is it?" She nodded as Yoruichi turned off the engine. "Well let's go…" Both her and the girl jumped out and walked up to the house. Yoruichi knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. She knocked again and she heard shuffling behind it.

"Yah im coming damn it!" The door swung open with such force it created a small breeze. "WHAT?" An Asian male standing at about five foot ten answered and looked between Yoruichi and the girl. "What da fuck are you doing here?" He referred to the girl, she flinched.

"Hi sir are you Mister Fon per chance? Shaolin's father?"

"Yea? So? Who wants to know?"

"Yoruichi Shihouin… pleased to meet you…" Yoruichi extended her hand out to the man but he merely looked at it and then back at the girl. Yoruichi saw his facial features scowl and she continued to speak. "Well… uhm I found your daughter in a back alleyway with three boys who were trying to rape her, but I successfully stopped their attempt, and here I am bring her back to you sir." The man looked at Yoruichi, back down at the girl and he then slammed the door in their faces. The girl sighed and tried to turn around, but Yoruichi grabbed her by the shoulder. "Sir… your daughter is out here still…"

"So fucking what? Throw her in a dumpster for all I care…" He yelled through the door. Yoruichi stood there shocked at the harshness of the man's words. "She's useless whore and deserves to be out there dead in some alley somewhere… she ain't no daughter of mine… Now get da fuck off my property before I call the police…" Yoruichi stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. The girl's own father slammed the door in her face calling her a 'whore'. Yoruichi looked at the girl, who held an impassive face. She sighed and took her hand off her shoulder. The girl walked down the steps of the porch and down the sidewalk, trying to walk down the street.

Yoruichi ran up to her. "Where are you going Shaolin?" the girl stopped and looked up at Yoruichi.

"Why do you care? Huh? You don't have to look after me… I can take care of myself…."

"Clearly… by what you've shown me last night you got the moves…" The girl tried to turn away from Yoruichi, but she grabbed her yet again. "Shaolin… Come back with me… please…" She pleaded.

"Soifon…"

"Huh?" Yoruichi asked, so confused.

"Call me Soifon… Shaolin… is the name he gave me… Call me Soifon…"

"Well Soifon… please come back with me… you really don't belong out here on the streets…" Soifon looked at Yoruichi and her pleading eyes and sighed.

"Fine… not like I have anywhere else to go." Yoruichi escorted Soifon back to her car and closed the door for her before hopping in herself. She started up the engine before looking at Soifon's parent's house for one last time and pulling off.

They arrived back at Yoruichi's house and she again parked her car inside the garage. She got out with Soifon following close behind and they walked inside the home together. Yoruichi locked the door before turning back to Soifon. "Come with me…" Soifon nodded as she followed Yoruichi throughout the living room and upstairs unto the bedroom area. Once upstairs she went to the supply closet and grabbed a towel and a facecloth and handed them to Soifon. She then went over and opened a door leading to the bathroom. "Here… Take a long hot shower... I'll find some clothes for you okay?" Soifon nodded and went inside the bathroom; shutting the door behind her. Yoruichi stepped away from the bathroom to her room to find Soifon some clothes when she heard something odd. She went back to the bathroom door and leaned close to it. On the other side was Soifon softly crying to herself. Yoruichi held up her hand to knock, but decided against it when she heard the shower turn on. She then reluctantly went back to her bedroom to find some clothes for Soifon.

After about a half an hour Yoruichi came back and knocked on the bathroom door. "Soifon… I have some clothes here for you… their too small for me but I hope they'll fit you." The door cracked open as she took the clothes and shut it again. She came back out a few minutes later dressed in a black and yellow horizontal striped shirt and blue jeans. Yoruichi chuckled at the fact that she looked like a bee, but it enjoyed it either way. "Now you can lounge around and relax for today. I have to make a lot of business calls. I'll show you your bedroom a little later and the rest of the house, but for now… go downstairs and watch t.v." Soifon nodded. "Oh and Soifon?" Soifon became confused as Yoruichi embraced her. "It's going to be okay…" She petted Soifon as she sniffled. Yoruichi ended the hug and let Soifon go down stairs.

Soifon went downstairs and sat on the couch. She looked around and found the remote, turning on the big sixty-two inch television screen mounted on the wall. As she watched the shows that played across the screen she began to get lost in her own thoughts. _"This woman… doesn't even know who I am.. no less what I've done… and she took me in.. just like that… JUST LIKE THAT? No there has to be a catch to this… I mean look at this house… it's HUGE! Everything in here is at least a grand a piece… And she just decides to let a druggie stay in it" _Soifon looked up the stairs where she could faintly hear Yoruichi handling business on the phone. _"I mean to not say I'm ungrateful… I've haven't had a hot shower in weeks, but all of this is so… fishy… That or the lady is crazy…"_

Back upstairs Yoruichi held a phone conversation with two of her best friends…

"Yoruichi are you nuts?"

"Kukaku… you know I don't have a lot marbles in my brain, but I know I've got far more than you miss pyro techno freak…"

"Ohhhhhhhh she's gotcha there Kukaku." The male voice snickered.

"Shaddup Kisuke! Anyways… Yoruichi what you planning to do with this kid? You're not thinking about keeping her are you?"

"Actually yes I am…"

"Yoruichi!"

"What Kukaku?"

"The kid is a druggie… no less has been on the streets for how long? Plus even her own father turned her away… I say you should turn her in the police and let child services handle it."

"Kukaku I can't do that…" Yoruichi sighed and took down her ponytail as she paced in front of her bed. She then fell backwards unto it and relaxed.

"Uhm Yoruichi yes you can… if you can beat up three boys senseless you can easily take your butt up there and turn her in."

"Kukaku I don't want to do that to her… she's probably already been through that… She needs somewhere stable and someone to care for her."

"And that someone is you apparently?"

"It could be…"

Kukaku sighed impatiently. "Kisuke you talk some sense into her…"

"Well I think it's a swell idea…"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah! This will solve two problems in one… Yoruichi is lonely moving down here in Karakura city… it be nice to have someone around and to care for and on the other hand Yoruichi could help the girl get off the street and live a normal life. Which sounds like a win-win to me."

Kukaku sighed again obviously irritated with the two. "Fine… fine… I'll just say this... if something get stolen Yoruichi, all I'm going to say is I told you so."

Yoruichi squealed with delight. "I knew you guys would see it my way. Now how do I gain custody of her legally?"

"Well Yoruichi if I may… you're going to have to take her up to family services and defend your case about how you're a better provider than her parents and then go to court and finalized it as you being her legal guardian."

"Sounds easy enough…" Kukaku scoffed at Yoruichi. "What? If you saw the house she came from Kukaku you'd think the same."

"What it look like?"

"A run down shack… No joke…" Her friends laughed for a moment before composing themselves.

"Welp I've gotta go miss princess… I'll call you later to see how you're holding up with the kid."

"Alright Kukaku Imma go too. I have a bunch of other phone calls to do about her."

"Okies Yoruichi calls me if you need anything."

"Will do Kisuke…" Yoruichi ended the call as sighed and dialed numbers again, this time for business and not pleasure.

Yoruichi spent most of her day on the phone schedule things like meeting up with a family counselor in order to get Soifon in her custody, a doctor at the clinic to treat Soifon and her addiction, and over all school information so she could enroll. Time slipped by Yoruichi and before she knew it it was seven in the evening. She got up off her bed and made her way downstairs to find Soifon still watching TV eating a bowl of cereal. She looked over at Yoruichi and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go in your cabinets but I was hungry and I…" Yoruichi shush Soifon and chuckled.

"It's okay Soifon… This is your new home… do as you please…. I'm sorry I lost track of time and didn't come down to cook you anything. I'm so used to living alone and all…" Yoruichi rubbed the back of her head nervously. Soifon turned her head away and blushed. "I'll order us a pizza if you like?" Soifon looked back at Yoruichi and nodded. Yoruichi couldn't help but smiled at the reaction. Soifon was all too cute to her, now that she was cleaned up and not screaming or covered in blood. She went over the kitchen and grabbed the phone once again and ordered pizza. After she was done with that she sat down next to Soifon and began watching TV. The show called deadly women had been playing.

"You like this show?" Soifon merely nodded as she took another bite of her cereal. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know I just like the way they actually show women who are mass murders and what they've done. You usually hear about guys killing people, but it's different to see women doing it I guess..." Yoruichi hummed out of interest and began watching the show as well. After more minutes of waiting to doorbell finally rung and Yoruichi got up to answer it. There stood the pizza man and right behind him Isane. Yoruichi paid the man and took the pizza from him.

"Hey Isane! What are you doing back here?" Isane made her way inside as Yoruichi shut the door behind them. Isane stood by the door noting Soifon's curious stare. "Oh Soifon this is Isane… When I brought you here, she took care of you and made sure you were okay." Soifon put down her bowl of cereal and formally bowed. Isane and Yoruichi looked at each other very confused.

"Thank you Miss Isane…"

"Uhm… oh you don't need to thank me…" She blushed at the compliment and Yoruichi opened the box of pizza and gave it to Soifon. "Uhm… I'm just here to check up on her and make sure I give her dosage of 'it' if she needs it." Yoruichi nodded.

"Soifon... do whatever Miss Isane tells you to." Soifon nodded as Isane walked over and started doing standard routine of checking on a patient. She finally finished and handed Yoruichi a small black case.

"Here… this is a bottle of what she needs and some needles. Whenever she feels either dizzy, gains a major headache or has a slight fever with chills, give her the exact dosage I've written down inside okay?" Yoruichi nodded as Isane waved goodbye to Soifon. "Goodbye Soifon… you're a wonderful patient." Soifon bowed once again and Isane made her way out the door. Yoruichi placed the case on the kitchen counter in plain sight in case she would need to use it. She looked at the clock as it read nine thirty.

"Come on Soifon…" She grabbed the tv remote and turned it off. "I'll show you to your bedroom…" Soifon got up an followed Yoruichi up the stairs and to a room right next to hers. The room was painted orange , a twin size bed, small tv and chester drawers next to a closet, whose doors were mirrors. Soifon went over to the bed and picked up a bumblebee stuffed toy. Oddly enough she liked it. "You can have that if you wish, underneath your pillow is a tank top and pajama shorts. Sleep tight… we've got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Like what?"

Yoruichi stopped for a moment. "Like buying you some more clothes… you can't wear my old ones forever… I'm sure you would like to wear whatever your style preference is." Yoruichi went and closed the door behind her, leaving Soifon alone in her new room. Soifon looked around for a moment observing it, until she decided to change. After change she turned out the light and climbed under her covers with her new toy. Se snugged it for a moment before breathing out a sigh of relief. For the first time in years Soifon actually felt safe and at home. _"Okies maybe this isn't so bad… she's super nice.. she cares about me… and she's even given me my very own place to stay to no cost. Jeez… I wonder what she does for a living? I should ask her tomorrow."_ Soifon yawned and let her eyes close as she drifted away to sleep.

Yoruichi laid in her bed sleeping peacefully until a knock on her bedroom door drew her attention. "Come in…" She yawned and sat up at Soifon entered to bedroom.

"Yoruichi?"

"Hmmmmmm?" She rubbed the sleep out her eyes and blinked to wake herself up.

"This is going to sound weird… but… tonight… can I possibly… sleep in here… with you?" Yoruichi yawned as she looked Soifon holding the bumble bee teddy against her chest ever so cutely. How should she say no to such a cute sight? She lifted her covers and Soifon climbed under them. Soifon scooted closer to Yoruichi. Yoruichi blushed and she basically cuddled right behind Soifon. "Thank you…"

"Mhmmmmmmm…" Yoruichi fell back asleep until about an hour later when Soifon disturbed her sleep once more. This time she started to shake controllably with chills. Yoruichi instantly sat up and looked at Soifon with concern. She reached over and felt her forehead. Soifon had gained another fever. "fuck…" Yoruichi got up and went downstairs to the case on the kitchen counter. She got the amount of liquid into the needle and speed walked up the stairs back to Soifon. By nows, she had kicked all of the covers off of her and was twisting and turning in pain. "Shhhhh… give me your arm…" she took Soifon's arm and applied the dosage to her system. After a few moments Soifon began to calm down and go back to sleep. Yoruichi gathered the covers together and made sure she had the bumblebee before climbing back into bed.

For what seemed an eternity, Yoruichi laid there lost in thought as she stared at Soifon sleeping peacefully. Eventually she decided to snuggle up to Soifon and go back to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Yours

Yoruichi woke up to a cute sight as she stretched. Soifon lay sprawled out on her back, one arm holding the teddy bear and another one on top of her exposed stomach. Yoruichi chuckled to herself as she moved the girl's hand and pulled down her shirt. She sat up and looked over to her alarm clock as it read twelve thirty in the afternoon. She nudged Soifon. "Soifonnnnnnn… Soifonnnnnn… Come on… wake up." Soifon groaned and rolled over away from her. Yoruichi shook her head. "Come on Soifon… we have to get up…" She pulled the covers over her head, and shifted.

"What time is it?"

"It's twelve thirty in the afternoon." Soifon groaned once more.

"Yoruichi it's Saturday… that's an ungodly hour even for homeless people…" Yoruichi laughed as she ripped the covers away from Soifon.

"Hey!" Soifon sat up and tried to get the covers back from Yoruichi, but instead the two tussled about the bed falling unto the floor with a loud thud. Yoruichi rubbed the back of her head as she had landed back first with Soifon lying on top of her.

"You okay?" Yoruichi looked down to find Soifon resting her head on her breasts. Blushing, she instantly rolled herself off of Yoruichi and nodded. "Today we've got to get you some clothes… So go take a shower, while I go and find you some clothes for now. I trust you remember the towel closet?" Soifon nodded as she got up to do as she was told. Yoruichi got up as well as a thought entered her mind. _"Was she blushing?"_ She shook her head and he ideas within it as she looked in the closet.

Eventually Soifon got done with her shower as Yoruichi supplied her with more clothes, this time a simple black top with blue jeans. Soifon yawned as she followed Yoruichi to the garage and into the car. Yoruichi backed up out of her driveway and proceeded to drive down the street.

"So… forgive me for asking Soifon but… I want to know about what happened to you last night?"

Soifon sighed as she rest her arm against the door, and looked outside. "Long story…" Yoruichi looked over and looked back at the road.

"Well… the suburbs are pretty far away from the city… no less the mall… I figure we have the time…" Soifon looked over at Yoruichi who concentrated on getting on the highway. She took her arm down and looked straight ahead.

"Well… I all started when my dad lost a black jack game in Aizen's sama club, Hueco Mundo. My dad has a serious drinking, gambling, and as you can tell… anger issues…" Yoruichi chose not to say a word and to remain focused on her driving as Soifon continued. "He lost that one game and he already owed Aizen a lot of money, but due to him being an alcoholic. He didn't maintain a steady job to keep, and my mom left him ages ago." Soifon sighed as she played with a ring on the end of her right braid for a moment.

"Where is she now?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"She died…" A tense moment of silent fell between before she continued. "She gave me these before she left… and then the accident happened… and well…"

"I see…"

"Yea well... it ended up being me my dad and my five brothers… My brothers are all probably out there dead somewhere or out of the country I don't know. My dad not seeing any other ay out his debt, sold me… to Aizen-sama. And he got out of debt and still played at Aizen's club at my expense." Yoruichi looked heartbroken for a moment. Soifon read her emotions and reassured her. "Hey it wasn't all that bad. All I did most of the time was run around the place in an outfit, and none of the men asked me for 'favors' The only bad part… happened afterwards when I was making money for him…"

"What happened?"

"Well…" Soifon looked over to Yoruichi who now looked curious. "He hooked me on… some heavy stuff… like crack… Heroin… and others I can't remember… but when he started doing that… I started to run from him wanting to get my next fix. Needless the say he noticed and made me unto one of his runners, a person who runs drugs from the supplier to the seller. It was great… I mean all I had to do was take the stuff and run it here and there and I was done… but Aizen recently starting me sending me to more and more places to where the people would want to either rob, stab, or just use me against him. One person he sent me to… he didn't pay for the supplies and tried to kill me… When I told Aizen I didn't want to do this anymore... he gave me two options… either continue doing what he asked and he'd forget this conversation, or he'd give a head start before he ordered the hit on me." By now Yoruichi was completely engrossed into the story until she finished. Yoruichi sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Wow… so who exactly… is this Aizen?"

"On the outside… he's just a casino owner… but on the inside... a multi-millionaire drug lord and entertainment provider." Yoruichi pulled into the mall parking lot and pulled into a space. She took out the keys and leaned back.

"Is there any other way to leave Aizen Soifon?" She shook her head. Yoruichi sighed again. "Well… he's a business man... and if I know anything about business… it's that everything has a price… even your freedom Soifon… and I'll get it at any price…" Yoruichi then opened up the car door and stepped out. Soifon sat there stunned for a moment before unbuckling her seatbelt to follow Yoruichi. She walked inside the mall, following Yoruichi through the various colorful stores. "Sooo… Soifon what are you into?"

"Huh?"

"Your style preference? Are you… punk? Emo? Goth? Maybe Hip hop?" Just then Yoruichi stopped in front of a store with a hat bin outside it. She took a silly oversized pimp hat and put it on Soifon's head. She scowled for a moment before tipping the hat back to look at Yoruichi who was laughing.

"Uhm... I don't really have a 'style' I don't really listen to a lot of music or watch any movies." Yoruichi hummed for a moment while Soifon put the hat back in the bin. She looked around at the various stores in the mall and then grabbed Soifon's hand, practically dragging her along. "Where are we going?"

"Hot Topic…" Yoruichi finally let go of her had as the two entered the store. She went over to find a sales assistant who they looked at Soifon, nodded and laughed. Confused Soifon went over and Yoruichi shooed her into the dressing rooms in the back. Soifon stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say or even do. Finally she decided to say something.

"Yoruichi…?" She head rustling over the stall doors and soon a caramel-skinned hand held three different outfits over the door.

"Try these on…" Soifon raised an eyebrow as she noticed skinny jeans and baggy tripp pants among the graphic t-shirts of batman and superman. She groaned as she started taking off her top.

Meanwhile in the store Yoruichi continued shopping as Soifon finally made her way out the dressing room for her to inspect. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as in the first time in days she noticed Soifon's figure. She was small but very toned and muscular, although she could tell Soifon was still developing those certain curves, it was enough for Yoruichi to appreciate the subtlety in them. She subconsciously blushed as she had been caught staring. Soifon cleared her throat. "Yes… uhm well those fit you very well… we'll buy some more clothes in your size and leave okay?" Yoruichi whipped her head down and pretended she hadn't been gawking at Soifon. Soifon nodded and went back into the changing room. _"Ergh… what is wrong with you? Have you no shame? Sigh… I should be shot…"_ Yoruichi brought at least half the store's inventory in Soifon's size and left, with both her and Soifon carrying bundles of outfits in their arms. Finally curiosity got the better of Soifon and she decided to ask.

"Yoruichi… what do you do for a living?" Yoruichi looked over her plié of clothes down at Soifon. She shrugged.

"Nothing really… why do you ask?"

"Well uhm…" Soifon look in between hers and Yoruichi stack. Yoruichi caught the look and answered.

"Oh… well I'm a CEO for my dad's multi-billion dollar company, Shihouin enterprises. We own land all over the planet that has raw materials manufactures need to make their products. Like these clothes for instance, they need at least cotton and metal for the machines making them…" Soifon's eyes grew wide at the realization of just how wealthy Yoruichi was. She was practically a princess of modern society.

"I bet you really like your job huh?"

"No… not really… I play hooky every chance I get…" Yoruichi stuck out her tongue as the two finally reached their car and took off back home.

Summer passed by very quickly for the two as Yoruichi went to court to claim Soifon. Her father defended himself being that Soifon was his birth child and didn't want to be separated from her. But when the court ruled in Yoruichi favor stating he only wanted Soifon as a source of income and the living conditions of his places was unsuitable. He was enraged and was arrested at the courthouse screaming at Soifon and Yoruichi, claiming he'd get Soifon back no matter what he had to do. Next she checked Soifon into a clinic recommended by Isane and her teacher. It was hard but Soifon eventually became clean, and weaned herself off the drugs vowing never to touch them again. Yoruichi then registered her in school, which was two days away.

For now the two were content with spending the last days of summer with each other, relaxing and watching T.V. in the living room as usual. Yoruichi sat on the couch threading her hand through Soifon hair as it was free from its twin braids. Soifon eventually fell asleep, and Yoruichi felt herself slowly relax to Soifon's light snores, when suddenly the light flicked and turned off leaving the house pitch black. Soifon awoke due to the sudden change in lightning and sat right up. She nudged Yoruichi who yawned and looked at her sleepily. "Yoruichi…"

She yawned once more before getting up and trying to turn on the light. Finding it futile she went over to her front door and opened it. She peered out into the midnight darkness observing the other pitch black houses nearby. Soifon walked over and looked over her shoulder. "Looks like a rolling blackout Soifon…" She closed the door as Soifon let out a groan of annoyance, nothing more than she wanted than to be in a stuffy house in the middle of summer heat. Yoruichi laughed. "Cheer up… I know one good thing about a blackout…" She then bolted over the patio door and slid it wide open. Confused, Soifon too walked over to the screen door to find Yoruichi lying on the grass staring upwards, with her hands behind her head. Soifon stepped out of the house and let the cool touch of the grass upon her bare feet. She closed the door behind her and padded softly over to Yoruichi. When she stood next to her Yoruichi looked over and padded a spot near her. Soifon sighed and sat down Indian style.

"So… what's the best thing about a blackout again Yoruichi?"

"Stars…" she nodded upwards. Soifon too looked at the night sky was it was filled with different stars of various sizes. She stared in wonder at how something so simple as looking at the stars could put her mind at ease. "You don't get to see them with the streetlights on at night everywhere, but they're always there. Oh that's the constellation Taurus." Yoruichi pointed upwards. Soifon tried to make out the exact stars she was pointing out, but only seeing of bunch of glowing dots in the night sky. She gave up and just nodded as Yoruichi tried to teach her about the heavens above. After Yoruichi was done about talking about the stars she and Soifon sat in silence listening to the quiet lapping of the pool's waves and the occasional thunk from the bamboo fountain in the koi pond.

"_This is so nice…" _Soifon thought to herself. _"Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be… after all…" _She looked over to Yoruichi who was still staring up above. _"I have Yoruichi here with me... anywhere I am with her... I feel… sigh… content…" _ The more she stared at Yoruichi the more she started to obtain a strange emotion she never felt before. It was warm and it made her feel lightheaded but in a good way. She leaned back and placed her hands behind her to support her weight as she looked back up to the heavens. "Look… shooting star…"

"Oh! Hurry up and make a wish Soifon!" Yoruichi rolled over to watch Soifon close her eyes for a moment. In that moment Yoruichi felt a strong urge to kiss Soifon, but bit her lip to keep from doing so. Soifon opened up her eyes and smiled at Yoruichi. "What you wish for?" She shrugged.

"Nothing that would happen soon anyways…"

"You know what they say Soifon… be careful what you wish for…" Soifon laid down and rolled over to her face was right in front of Yoruichi's Yoruichi gulped silently as she looked unto those steely grey eyes, filled with joy.

"Or it just might come true… I know Yoruichi…" She whispered. The statement sent chills up and down Yoruichi's spine. Soifon leaned down closer to Yoruichi their faces so close together that their noses almost touched, when something vibrating in Yoruichi's pocket caught her attention. Not waiting to answer it and ruin the tense moment, she decided to ignore it as leaned in closer to Soifon, until the cellphone stopped vibrating and rung. "Maybe you should… answer that?" Yoruichi bit her lip again as she mentally cursed the person who was on the other end of the phone for calling at that exact moment. She sighed and grabbed the phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she sounded very agitated as she watched Soifon get up and make her way into the house.

"Yoruichi… what the hell is this blackout shit?"

Yoruichi sighed. "I don't know Kukaku… I was sleeping peacefully until you interrupted it…"

"Lies… you were probably staring at the kid again weren't you?" You could practically hear Kukaku roll her eyes over the line as Yoruichi blushed and furrowed her eyebrows. "I should call the police on you… you pedophile…"

"Shut up…"

Kukaku laughed. "Seriously... quit confusing the poor kid…" Yoruichi sighed, the last thing she wanted to hear was a lecture on how she was treating Soifon so late at night, after she had ruined one of her best chances with her that evening. She started to wonder if it was this phone call was part of Kukaku's plan. She wouldn't put it past her to do something like that. "YORUICHIIIIIIII? HELLLLOOOOOOOO?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Jeez… might as well be talking to a wall… I said… you gunna take Soifon to school Monday? Or let her ride the bus like a NORMAL kid?" Yoruichi wrinkled up her nose at the word "bus"

"Why would I let her take the bus to school? I can afford her a limo service if I wanted to…"

Kukaku sighed. "No Yoruichi… the goal is to blend in... so she can make some friends… make her stand out too much, she'll be overwhelmed." Yoruichi took her hand and massaged her temples. Kukaku was right again. She hated that.

"Okay… I won't get her a limo service but I can at least drop her off at school right?"

"Yup… and no funny business Yoruichi… I'm watching you…"

"Yea yea yea…"

"I think being in Karakura has made you lose your game… what happen to the party girl huh?" Yoruichi thought about this. What did happen to her? She used to stay out late on nights like this, in the club living it up VIP style, blowing off her money on alcohol and gambling. But as of late, she felt like staying in more. She rather be watching T.V. or reading a book. So what was the sudden change? Just then Yoruichi heard a curious sound. Her ears perked up as she caught on, she looked up at Soifon's bedroom window. She was playing the violin, the melody was soft and somewhat sad. With each stroke the instrument produced more beautiful notes in sync and harmony with one right after the next. Suddenly it dawned on her. Soifon was the answer. The answer to everything and Yoruichi welcomed the change in pace. She smiled and answered the question.

"Eh… it was time for a change… anyways Kukaku I have to go… I'll see you after work tomorrow if your still out here…"

"Psh might as well… it's like a forty-five minute drive from work to home… so I'll hang out for a bit til' you reach the shop." Without even a goodbye Yoruichi hung up the phone and made her way in the house shutting the door behind her.

Soifon sat on her bed, lost in thought as she played her second favorite instrument. Yoruichi had brought it for her, when she learned she could play it, after being caught one evening singing Alicia keys 'If I ain't got you' on the piano downstairs. She sighed, as she let her hands play. _"What is this feeling? Why do I feel it every time I'm around her? Maybe it's just because I love her…" _Soifon frowned at the thought. _"I love her… but just like a mom right? Or a best friend?" _Her thoughts started to talk back.

"_You wouldn't want a REAL kiss from your mom or friend would you?_

"_No…."_

"_You like her…"_

"_No... I can't like her in that way! It's ridiculous and absurd! Not to mention… I'm not even that way…"_

"_Are you sure? Whens the last time you even mentioned another guy's name that you liked? You don't even know what you want… do you?"_

"_I…" _Soifon lost words to combat her mind.

"_You should tell Yoruichi you like her… who knows… she might like you back…"_

"_And ruin what we already have? Plus she's too old and couldn't be interested in girls like me, not with her figure…."_

_Oh so were talking about her figure now? What about those big bouncy breasts huh? They could save millions… she'll never drown…"_

"_OKAY! Stop… no more of that…"_ Suddenly Soifon heard shifting and stopped playing the violin mid-note, as she turned to find Yoruichi leaning against her doorway. Her golden eyes seemed to reflect and glow like a cat's due to the moonlight coming through Soifon's window.

"Don't stop…" Soifon hesitated for a moment before she took the wand and applied it to the strings, once again playing the melody. Yoruichi watched as Soifon played the music for another couple of minutes until she finished. "That was beautiful Soifon..." She blushed and put the instrument into its respective case before sliding it back under the bed. Yoruichi walked over and sat on her bed. "You want me to take you to school Monday?" She shook her head.

"You don't have to… I'm fine with taking the bus Yoruichi…"

"Oh… okay…" Soifon could hear the depression in her voice as she sighed. Yoruichi got up and made her way out the doorway until Soifon stopped her.

"Hey… uhm… can you pick me up from school later on?" Yoruichi heart skipped a beat as she smiled real wide.

"Yes Soifon… I can do that…" Yoruichi went to her bedroom to sleep for the night.

Sunday morning…

Yoruichi woke up to thunder rumbling in the distance. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over to her window; it was storming violently outside this morning. She sighed and shifted. Feeling an unfamiliar weight on her she raised an eyebrow as she pulled the covers down a bit to find Soifon curled up around her, her head lying on her chest, sleeping soundly. She smiled remembering Soifon hated loud noises especially when alone. She must have felt lonely and came in to sleep with her. Yoruichi thought about whether she should get up and prepare for work tomorrow or sleep in, when Soifon moved. She held her breath as she shifted more comfortably and fell back unto her slumber. _"Well… I can sleep in all day today... besides… who wants to get ready for work?"_ With that Yoruichi closed her eyes to drift back to sleep with Soifon nuzzled close to her.

Monday morning…

Soifon stood awkwardly on the corner of her street waiting for the bus. Today was Monday and her first day of school. She hadn't attended school since her dad sold her to Aizen over four years ago. Although she had passed all the intellectual tests saying she was ready for junior year, she still felt as if she missed a lot of knowledge, and inferior to her new to be class mates.

"Hey! Soifon! Is that really you?" Soifon looked over to see an orange haired walking with a girl who had black spiky hair waving at her. She squint her eyes for a moment and recognized them.

"Orihime… Tatsuki…"

"Wow Soifon… long time no see champ!" Tatsuki playfully hit her in the arm, to which annoyed her immensely at the moment. Orihime examined Soifon closely by staring at her literally inches away face to face. Soifon blinked confused. Next she took both of her hands and pulled the sides of Soifon's cheeks out a bit.

"Oh wow… She is real…" Soifon sighed and gently smacked her hands away.

"Yes… I'm real Orihime…"

"Soifon… What are you doing here?" Tatsuki scratched her head.

"I'm going to school…"

"Yeah… obviously but I meant here here…."

"Yeah me and Tatsuki thought you were out counting beans for people and then taking them back to outer space… to the space cows… on the space farms on the moon." Tatsuki and Soifon looked at Orihime for a moment and then at each other as she was completely obvious that what she said made no sense what so ever once again.

"Yeahhhhhhh on that note…" Tatsuki leaned closer to Soifon's ear, still watching Orihime smiling brightly at them. "You can tell me at lunch later okay?" Soifon nodded as the bus pulled up and they got on it.

Yoruichi groaned as she parked her car in her designated parking spot at work. She turned off the engine and put her head on the steering wheel. She quietly gathered the courage to do what she liked to do least, working. The evil word sent a jolt of mental pain through her brain. Suddenly she heard a tap on her window. She panicked and pressed the horn, swiftly she turned to look over to see Lisa her assistant with a stack of papers in her hands. She let out a sigh of relief as she got out of the car. "Jeez! Don't do that! You know how many mystery shows have the scenes where a woman get shot in their cars while in a parking garage?" Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Well… it's a lot! I'll tell you that much…"

"Yoruichi… you've been gone for about three months now… I'm tired of doing your job for you… I'm paid to 'assist' you… not do it for you…" Yoruichi felt bad for a moment knowing Lisa was taking care of all of her duties as she pushed aside work for spending more time with Soifon. Then Lisa handed her some manila folders. "Here… this is some stock prices… surprisingly in your absence they haven't fallen but rose ten percent." Yoruichi opened them as she walked and talked with Lisa to the elevator. Yoruichi nodded to Lisa as she rambled on and on about everything that had happened here at the main corporate building while she was away, but Yoruichi paid her no mind as her mind drifted off elsewhere. _"I wonder how Soifon doing? I hope she likes school… She doesn't seem to like people that much… they just seem to annoy her… Hmmmmmm…. I should take her out for ice cream to make her feel better…"_

Lisa said goodbye to Yoruichi as she went inside her office and closed the giant wooden doors behind her. She practically threw the folder unto her desk, and plopped down in her huge office chair. She spun around facing the giant windows, into the world below. She sighed as she quickly became bored. Suddenly the phone rang. She spun back around an answered it.

"Shihouin enterprises… Yoruichi Shihouin speaking…"

"Hello Miss Shihouin. How are you today?" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the caller's voice or his menacing tone. But being a trained professional she kept her demeanor.

"I'm fine and you? How many I help you today?"

"Ah yes… you see Miss Shihouin… you have something I want…" Yoruichi even possible narrowed down her eyes further.

"Uh huh sir, is that so? And what would that be particularly? Some of our oil reserves in the Middle East? Maybe some land in the Southern Americas containing gold and iron metals. Say the right price and we might be able to work out a deal here."

"Unfortunately no miss Shihouin… See what I would like to acquire would be more of a… how should I say… a certain person of interest." Yoruichi then obtained a scowl on her face. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"And who is this person that you desire… if I might inquire?"

"Shaolin… Fon…" Yoruichi grit her teeth at the mention of her name.

"Your Aizen… aren't you?"

"Ah so I see Shaolin has talked to you about me… I'm curious… what did she tell you?"

"Enough…" Aizen hummed in enjoyment at Yoruichi's choice of words.

"Well… I'm here today to say I would like Soifon returned to me… She's rightfully mine… and should be returned as such don't you think?"

"You can't have her…"

"Tsk tsk tsk Miss Shihouin… since we don't have a mutual understanding… let's work out a deal here… shall we?"

"I'm listening…" Yoruichi leaned back in her chair, still fuming.

"I would like Soifon returned to me as soon as possible… and thus I am willing to pay what whatever amount you desire for her return."

"She's not for sale… nor is she your property Aizen…" Yoruichi was beyond agitated with this man, but for the sake of Soifon kept it together.

"And see this is where I beg to differ from you miss Shihouin… Shaolin is still in indebted to me about almost seven hundred thousand dollars, due her father's rather intuitive losing streak and the products she constantly stole from me."

"Stole?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "What products?"

Aizen sighed. "The 'products' she hooked herself on and then tried to blame my buyers, who in turned blamed me for not giving them the right amount of what they brought." Suddenly it all clicked in Yoruichi's head.

"Mister Aizen… I'm sorry but we cannot come to an agreement here… Soifon doesn't belong to you and I'm not willing to 'sell' her back to you because you feel she is 'stolen' property. In fact… Let's hear my side of the deal… in thirty minutes or less… I can pull seven hundred thousand dollars out, meet you at a time and place you disclose, and I'll personally hand it to you, thus 'paying' for Soifon's freedom and promising me that you won't come into twenty feet of me and her. That's the best offer I can give you and that I'm willing to make at this time." Aizen laughed hysterically for a moment before composing himself.

"I suppose that is sufficient… I'll be waiting Miss Shihouin for my payment…" Yoruichi breathed out a sigh of relief before Aizen spoke again. "Oh and Miss Shihouin… Do not forget about our agreement…" Yoruichi scowled once again as she felt a double meaning behind his statement.

"I will not, but same goes for you sir."

"Excellent! I'll send you an email with the information of our arrangement. Good day Miss Shihouin." She ended the called and let out a scream of frustration. A few seconds later, her assistant came unto the room.

"Yoruichi… everything okay?"

"Yeah… just peachy… Lisa… I'm going to lunch…"

"Yoruichi… it's only ten thirty..." Yoruichi looked apologetic as she got up from her seat and started to search her desk drawers for something.

"I have to take care of some unfinished business in South Karakura… I'm sorry…" Lisa raised an eyebrow as she could tell Yoruichi was rattled up about something.

"Yoruichi… you sure you're okay?"

"Yea... uhm… just give me a minute will you…?" Lisa nodded as she again left the room closing the door behind her. Soon as Lisa shut the door behind her, Yoruichi reached in her desk drawer again to pull out a pistol. She checked the cartridge, as it was empty. She found the bullets and jammed them in the gun, next she clocked it and looked at it carefully. Yoruichi was no stranger to this weapon… she had used it many times over in the past at the gun range, but somehow the weapon gave her an unfamiliar feeling as the weight of it was in her hands now, made it made it feel foreign. She stared at it for a moment before sighing and sliding it in her belt behind her. Adjusting her shirt, she made her way out of her office.

After waving goodbye to many of her subordinates, Yoruichi made it to her car and pulled out her cellphone.

"Yo… I thought you weren't going to call until you were on your way out of work?"

"I am getting off of work… Look… Kukaku I need to talk to you and Kisuke… is he nearby?"

"Yeah he's here… BEING LAZY!" Just then Yoruichi heard Kukaku throwing things and ranting about how she had the laziest help ever before coming back to the phone, winded and out of breath. "Ah… so yah you on your way overs and you want to talk about something serious I presume?"

"Yea… I'll be there… I just can't talk about it right nows…"

"Gotcha…"

After driving through traffic Yoruichi finally pulled up to a worn out old warehouse which was bustling with scruffy men doing their jobs. She parked her car and got out as the nearby employees took notice of her and stopped stripping down cars, repairing, and various other things. One of them whistled and Yoruichi flashed him a sexy smiled before going into the warehouse. She walked and up steel steps up the office of the Shiba family. "Kukaku..?" Suddenly a dart flew past Yoruichi's head and hit the frame of the door.

"Shit! Yoruichi you okay?" Kukaku got off her couch and ran over to her friend still looking at the dart puzzled.

"Yea… I'm fine I just wondering when did your door obtain Amazonian traps?" Kukaku waved Yoruichi to come inside and she closed the door behind her showing a dart board. She then went over to her couch and sat leisurely.

"Should've knocked… anyways… why are you here so early?"

"Where's Kisuke?" A sound a toilet flushing was her answer as in walked Kisuke Urahara, looking quite pleased with himself. He waved and sat down at Kukaku's desk with his legs propped up on the furniture. Yoruichi sighed as she walked over to the couch where Kukaku was sitting and leaned her head on her shoulder. Kukaku raised an eyebrow and looked at Kisuke before he crossed his arms and shrugged. She hesitated for a moment before taking her hand and petting Yoruichi. She sighed, as she enjoyed the feeling of Kukaku's hand playing through her usual ponytail.

Kukaku knew something was bothering her the way she was acting. "Yoruichi… what's wrong?"

"I… I talked to Aizen today…" Yoruichi felt Kukaku stop for a moment as she continued to explain. "I think… he's going to do something to Soifon… and I'm worried…"

"Tsk… that lowlife… Why…? What did he say?"

"He said Soifon was his 'property' and he'd do anything to get her back to him…" A tense silence filled the room. "I can't... let him… have Soifon Kukaku… I just can't she's…" Kukaku silence her with her finger.

"Yea… I knows Yoruichi… we won't let him… Okay?" She nodded and shifted as she sat straight up. She reached in her pocket and checked her phone once more before pulling up an email and showing a time and location. Kukaku took the phone and examined the message. "What's this?"

"A message regarding a meeting place…" Kukaku looked up at her and frowned. "I'm not going to let him have her Kukaku…"

"Yoruichi... why are you meeting up with this psycho?"

"I'm paying him off…" Kisuke and Kukaku looked at each other for a moment before looking at Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi… you can't go alone… its far too dangerous… this is where I put my foot down… you can keep the kid… you can even stare at her all day… but you are NOT going to see him alone… were going with you…"

"But I…"

"Yoruichi… he's a successful DRUG lord… enough said… Look… if you feel Soifon is in danger… go pick her up early from school…" Yoruichi looked at the clock it had just turned one thirty.

"I can't do that either Kukaku… It's her first day…"

"Yoruichi… it's only her first day in school… she has the whole school year to figure out her classes… Go get her… and take her straight home… to keep an eye on her until after tonight… when we're done with this 'meeting' he's set up…" Yoruichi sighed again as she got up and stretched.

"Fine…" She turned around and made her way out the door before Kukaku noticed something.

"Yoruichi… is that a gun?" She stood in the doorway for a moment before just closing the door gently behind her without an answer. Kukaku turned and looked at Kisuke with much concern. "Kisuke… she has a gun…"

"Yea… She doesn't feel safe herself either obviously… We do need to go with her later on, if she's carrying that around..." Kukaku nodded as she reached over and grabbed another dart and threw it, hitting a perfect bulls eye on the board.

It was lunchtime at Karakura High School and Soifon had just finished telling Tatsuki her issues over the past four years and were on to new topics.

"So… how is it with you and Orihime?" Soifon then took a small bite of her sandwich. Tatsuki sighed and looked over to where all the jocks and cheerleaders sat. She looked at a boy who had the same color as Orihime who was arguing with another red haired boy about something; both a raven hair and Orihime were trying to calm them down. They finally stopped arguing when the raven haired hit the orange one upside his up head. Orihime looked at him with concerned as the raven haired girl did the same to the red haired before crossing her arms, lecturing him both. Tatsuki turned around to look at her food and started to play around with it. "Still haven't told her?"

"She loves him… and I don't understand it…" She stabbed her fork into a piece of meat. "I mean... he hurts her… and treats her like if she's just air… and she just… goes along with it… happy and content as long as she can do something for him…" Soifon looked at Tatsuki for a moment, before she continued to express her feelings. "I mean I'm not as great as him... a football jock who's won the state champs three years running or anything like that… But whenever Orihime is in trouble… or just wants to talk… she screams for him and he's nowhere to be found… But I'm there… I'm always there…"

"Why don't you just tell her you care?"

"I can't Soifon… I don't want to ruin our friendship… She tells me everything and I mean what if she doesn't like me and she stops being my friend because she thinks I'm disgusting… Dating another girl is not exactly… ideal Soifon… if that's all we have, I like that far better than just not friends… all because I like her…" Soifon nodded as she felt she understood exactly where she was coming from. Tatsuki elbowed her. "So what about you? Anyone new in your life?" Soifon stopped eating her sandwich and blushed as Yoruichi subconsciously came unto her mind. Tatsuki saw Soifon's cheeks redden. "Oh my god… there is… isn't there?" Soifon looked back at her and tried to scowl to hide her embarrassment. "Who is he?"

"It's not a he…"

"So wait… it's another girl?" Tatsuki looked curiously at a blushing Soifon who now started to panic.

"No! That's what I meant! I mean… like… like…" Soifon trailed off as Tatsuki gained a smirk on her lips.

"Ah so that's how it is… shame on you hypocrite… What's 'it's' name then?"

Soifon looked down at the floor, suddenly the lunch bell rang letting the students know it they had five minutes before their fifth hour class of the day started. Soifon sighed as she was literally saved by the bell. She threw away her lunch and waved goodbye to Tatsuki who was soon to be glomped by Orihime and they took off to their class. Soifon arrived in her class and tried to make her way to her seat when she was stopped by her teacher.

"Uhm… excuse me are you miss Fon?" Soifon stood in front of his desk and nodded. She then looked at the other students watching her carefully and she hated attention as she secretly cursed them all for looking at her. "The principle called and wishes for you to attend the office. Do you know where that is?" She nodded as the teacher handed her a note. "Good… oh by the way Soifon…" She looked down at her teacher. "I'm your teacher Mr. Ukitake… I'll be teaching you in science for this year." He smiled at her warmly. Soifon retuned the smile before exiting the classroom. She breathed out a sigh of relief of those students staring at her. She made her way casually down the hallway, until she was blindsided and shoved against the lockers.

She let out a yelp of pain as her vision focused and she looked at her attackers. She looked to find a blonde emo boy holding her to the lockers and a white haired one smirking. "Tsk… Gin…"

"Hey cha Fon!" He waved. "I didn't know you attended here too…" He put his fore finger to his lips, looking lost in deep thought. "Yah knows... I'm pretty sure my boss still wants dat money you owe him…" Soifon then spat in his face. The blonde slammed her against the lockers once more and she let out another yelp of pain. "Oh it's okies Kira… no needs to ruff her up 'cause she aint got no home training…" Soifon grit her teeth for a moment and struggled.

"Seems like you have a short term memory… boy…" Soifon knew the voice and instantly opened up her eyes to find Yoruichi standing behind Gin, glaring down at him with her arms crossed. Kira still held Soifon in a hold as Gin waved cheerfully at her. "Don't give me that…" she looked over to Kira. "Put her down before, I knock you out until next Wednesday…" He slowly let Soifon go as she went over and stood behind Yoruichi. Yoruichi leaned down to Gin's level and narrowed her eyes. "Touch her again… and I will kill you…"

"Oh my… is that anyways ta speak to a student?" Gin's smile only enraged Yoruichi further as she opened up her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the sound of a cane hitting the floor. They all looked over to find an old man leaning against his cane making his way toward them.

"What's going on here? Did you find Shaolin, Miss Shihouin?" The man stopped a few feet away from them. Yoruichi put her arm around Soifon and scowled at the pair of boys.

"Yes sir… I've found her… sorry to be of any trouble to you escorting me like this…"

"Nonsense… To escort one of our many rivals ex- track star to their child is one of the many things I can still do as principle of this institution." He looked over at the two boys. "You two… why are you not in class?"

"We were late from lunch Mister Yamamoto… We'll be on our way then…" Gin turned around with Kira following close behind him. Yamamoto huffed for a moment before turning back around and starting to make his way back to the office when he turned around and found a curious sight. Yoruichi was hugging Soifon, but not as Yamamoto would expect from a child and parent, it was something more intimate. He decided against asking them if they were coming and made his way down the hallway.

Soifon nuzzled Yoruichi as she buried her head in her shoulder and Yoruichi smiled. _"She always smells so nice…"_ Soifon thought as she never wanted the moment to end.

"You okay?"

"Yes…"

"Good…" Yoruichi squeezed a little tighter before finally letting her go. She flashed her mischievous smile as she walked down the hallway and Soifon followed out of pure instinct. It dawned on her as she entered the office and saw Yoruichi went to sign a few papers, that the woman was picking her up early. They walked out the main entrance of the school and Soifon stopped at the top of the stairway. She looked back at school and back down to Yoruichi who was now looking up at her.

"Yoruichi… what are we doing?"

"I told you I liked to play hooky… remember? I'm simply living by my word… Now let's go get some ice cream…" Soifon obtained a questionable gaze as Yoruichi walked back up to her and grabbed her hand leading her down the steps. "Come on… It won't hurt your 'perfect' attendance record… believe me… I checked…" Soifon lost all reason of questionable doubt as she hopped into the car with Yoruichi. Soifon rolled her window down to feel the nice breeze of summer past through her hair. She smelled the wind rushing by; she could smell the sweet salty breeze of the ocean nearby. It was all relaxing to her and she was enjoying every moment of it.

The two reached the ice cream shop on the boardwalk and went to ordered their desserts. After they were done they took their food and stood leaning on the railing watching the sun begin to set. "So... Yoruichi... there's something I've been wanting to ask you…"

"Hmmm?" Yoruichi took a bite.

"You were a track star?" Yoruichi blushed as she swallowed her ice cream.

"Uhm… cheaaa….. I was… in high school… Long long time ago… I was from a rival team of Yamamoto's school. He always enjoyed seeing me run even though I wasn't his student. Even tried multiple times to get me to go to Karakura… I turned him down. But regardless… he turned up to every meet I had against his school like the faithful fan that he was." Soifon stared at the ocean.

"Ever broke any records?"

"Yup… all of them…" Yoruichi laughed. "They used to call me the Goddess of Flash…" she took her hand and held it out in front of her for emphasis. "To my knowledge they've yet to be broken to this very day." Soifon looked up at Yoruichi happily eating her ice cream and looked back at her own. She started to feel inadequate and envious of Yoruichi's success in high school. Yoruichi looked over to see Soifon's face change from happy to sad. "Hey…" She nudged her and she looked up at her. "I bet you could break them…"

"Tsk… yeah right… Now I know your just saying that…" Yoruichi finished her ice cream and threw it at a trash can, making a perfect basket.

"No… I'm serious… I've seen the way you run Soifon… I think you have an honest chance… in fact… if you go and tryout for your team I'll train you how to become better…" Soifon thought about this for a moment before shaking her head.

"No... I wouldn't be any good at it…" Yoruichi then her hand and turned Soifon's face to her.

"Don't give up on something you never even given the chance to fail…" she then let go of Soifon head as it turned to look back at the ocean.

"Okay… I'll try out for them tomorrow…" Yoruichi smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Yea… that's my girl…" Soifon blushed as she ate the rest of her ice cream. The two spent the rest of the day on the boardwalk, walking and talking about Soifon's first day of school to Yoruichi's high school days with her friends, Kisuke and Kukaku. The sun finally began slipping over the horizon as Yoruichi decided it was time to take Soifon home and meet with her friends. When they arrived home, she gave instructions to Soifon about what she needed to do before bed, as she was preparing to leave out the door. Soifon looking very confused asked.

"Yoruichi… where are you going?"

"Just out with some friends… no worries… when I get back… you'll already be sleep… or should be at least… remember… do your homework if you have any and don't stay up too late." She then shut the door and got into her car. Moments later she pulled up Kisuke and Kukaku waiting at the corner for her. They got into vehicle and she sped off into the night.

"So… Yoruichi… you still got that gun?" Kisuke asked.

"Yup…" Kisuke and Kukaku looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Yoruichi who concentrated on the road.

"Plan on using it?" Yoruichi remained silent for a moment.

"Kisuke… reach behind you in the trunk and pull out a briefcase…" He sighed and he swiftly did as he was told. He simply held the briefcase in his lap as Yoruichi pulled into an abandoned parking garage and turned off the engine. Kukaku then turned to look at Yoruichi beside in the driver's seat.

"Yoruichi…" She looked over and gave a fake smile. Kukaku decided not to say anything else as headlights behind them caught her attention. A limo pulled up from behind them and park almost directly in front of them. The driver went over and opened to the door for three people. One with his hair slicked back, wearing rather expense clothing while the other two wore matching black shirt and black pants outfits. They simply waited in front of the limo. Yoruichi exited her vehicle with Kisuke and Kukaku.

"Aizen…" The man swiped his hair back and smirked. He stepped up to meet Yoruichi face to face. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. She definitely did not like this man. Knowing he had something to do with Soifon's past hard life only fueled her hatred ten times more.

"That would be me… Miss Shihouin I presume… The magazines picture you perfectly… a rare beauty…" Yoruichi wrinkled up her nose at his compliment; it made her sick to her stomach.

"Kisuke… Briefcase…" He walked over and gave it to her. She opened it and showed nicely stacked bills all wrapped in rubber bands. "This is the amount we agreed upon… Take it… and leave Soifon alone…" Aizen snapped his fingers and one of his bodyguards came over and took it from her.

"And I thank you Miss Shihouin… However… I'm a man of profit more than I am a man of my word… and not I'm one to be settled by deals… and there's no profit in it for me if you merely take Shaolin…" He then pulled out a pistol and pointed it at her. Yoruichi, Kisuke and Kukaku looked surprised as Aizen continued to talk. "What really sounds good for business for me right now would be to eliminate you… and take Soifon back myself… It'd be win win actually… with you gone... there would be nothing interfering me and would be much easier to do… she'd practically run back to me…" Yoruichi stood there with her hands held up as she swiftly kicked up sand in his face, distracted and disoriented he rubbed at his eyes. Giving time for Yoruichi to pulled out her pistol and shoot him once in the knee. He screamed and dropped to the ground as his guards went over to him. Yoruichi ran over to her car and started her engine as Kisuke and Kukaku followed.

"I knew he was gunna do some dirty ass shit like that!" Yoruichi put her car in reverse and drove backwards as a stream of bullets started spewing their way. One went through the windshield and hit the backseat next to Kisuke's left shoulder. Yoruichi then skillfully spun the car around, put it in drive, and sped off unto the night. After a while Kukaku looked back to see if they were following but didn't see anything behind them. "Yoruichi slow down… your gunna get a ticket…" She let her foot off the gas and continued the normal speed limit in the area.

"Okay… WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Kisuke exclaimed.

"Aizen betrayed me... and he still wants Soifon…" Yoruichi scowled once more.

"So what are we going do?" he asked

"I'm still thinking about that Kisuke… you're a genius why don't YOU figure it out…"

"Hey! I don't know what to do when a drug lord want to come and kill me?"

"I told you… not to take her in… Now look at us…"

"HEY!" Both of them instantly hushed. "Soifon deserves another chance just like anyone else… and I AM NOT going to abandon her just because some prick wants her to be a show girl on his stage. Now listen to me and listen to me good… Aizen wants Soifon… that or he'll kill her… So were going to need better plans then just bickering and abandoning her at the drop of a hat." Kisuke and Kukaku looked embarrassed for a moment. "Look… you guys don't have to help me… I can handle this myself… I only let you guys come today, because you're my friends…"

Soifon passed out on the couch after practicing the piano and doing to rest of her homework. Yoruichi walked in quietly as to not disturb her. She walked pasted Soifon and tried making her way up stairs until two small hands circled her waist. She felt Soifon nuzzle her head on her back. She tensed up for a moment before relaxing into the backwards hug. "Sorry… did I wake you?"

"Kinda… I am still kinda paranoid Yoruichi…" Yoruichi bit her lip as she remembered that Soifon was literally jumpy and skittish about anything she could not see nor hear, because of her earlier life. She sighed and turned to face Soifon. She looked so sleepy. Yoruichi smiled.

"Come on… let's go to bed…" Soifon nodded as she followed Yoruichi upstairs for the night.

**A/N: okies sorry for the boring chapter and the lateness of it… . college life sucks when your popular and all you rather do is write and play video games all day.. BUT HEYYYYYY… going to raves and dressing up in cosplays for anime cons is totally makes this worth the wait right? . welp hopefully chu enjoy and you guys won't kill me yet andddd I'll try to have more for you soon, but I knows for sure some college papers are going to be due soon, so give me a minute lol**


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions

Soifon tried out or her track team a week earlier and made the cut. Yoruichi was so excited that she promise Soifon a new gift, in which today she was about to receive. She forbade Soifon from going into the garage all this time due to her car, still having bullet holes from her last encounter with Aizen. She didn't want Soifon to know, she had anything to do with the drug lord in the past week. But somehow Yoruichi manage to successfully evade her suspicion on why they couldn't go anywhere and then had Soifon's mind taken off the car. Today however was a partly cloudy, breezy Thursday afternoon, Yoruichi and Soifon were out jogging the trails of the nearby park in their neighborhood, in hopes of training her to become a faster runner with more endurance.

Yoruichi ran up the top of a hill with lightning speed and stopped for a moment noticing someone was not behind her. She jogged in place for a second, laughing as Soifon finally jogged herself right next to Yoruichi, winded and out of breath. She bent over and huffed for a moment before looking back up at Yoruichi who was still bouncing around.

"Yoruichi… how in the world do you still have all this energy?"

"Cause I'm built to last…" Yoruichi laughed as she waved her over. She then proceeded to jog off down the trail. Soifon groaned before taking off after her. After about an hour or so Yoruichi finally began to tire out and ran over to a nearby tree. She sat down back against the trunk. Soifon jogged over and once again bent over, trying to catch her breath. She went over and sat right in front of Yoruichi back towards her, in-between the older woman's legs. Yoruichi leaned forward and leant her head on Soifon's shoulder. She blushed as she enjoyed feeling the weight of Yoruichi on top of her. Yoruichi yawned and Soifon giggled. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. "What?"

"You know what you remind me of?"

"Hmmmmm?" Soifon saw the twinkle of curiosity in those golden eyes looking up at her.

"A cat…" Yoruichi wrinkled up her nose questionably.

"A cat?"

"Yup… a cat…"

"Oh is that so? So that means I should purr right?" Yoruichi then started to emit a purring noise and nuzzled Soifon's neck. She laughed as she tried to escape from her, only to be held down and tickled. Soifon laughed and fell over unto the ground with Yoruichi still tickling her, until a drop of water landed on Soifon's face. The two stopped as she wiped the offending piece of water off her face and looked skyward. The clouds had become thick and heavy with rain. Suddenly without warning it started to down pour rain. Yoruichi pulled Soifon back closer to her as they sat sheltered under the leaves, in the same sitting position before.

The sound of the rain softly falling down made Yoruichi a bit drowsy until a breeze swept by, making Soifon shiver. She took her arms and wrapped them around the younger teen. "You cold?"

"A little… The tank top doesn't exactly absorb heat…" Soifon chuckled.

"Hmmmm… sorry about that… I'm not a person to watch the news for weather…" Yoruichi sighed. "The news is just depressing… so I choose not to indulge myself in those endeavors." Soifon nodded and sighed. Yoruichi smiled and put her head down on Soifon's shoulder once more. She silently inhaled her scent, she loved it. The sweet scent mixed with sweat calmed her in a way she didn't think possible. After a while she fell asleep, Soifon, who had been staring at the rain falling noticed the light snores and yawned herself. Even though it had rained suddenly ruining their jogging exercise, she enjoyed today.

Any day particularly she spent with Yoruichi she enjoyed, but not like today. Today was special; Yoruichi took the time and effort to take her to train for her track team. This one act of kindness meant the world to her. The only one who ever took the time to teach or inspire Soifon to do greatness was her mother and grandmother. She looked back at the sleeping goddess of flash and sighed.

"_hehe… they may call you the goddess of flash… but they should also call you a snorlax… 'cause waking you up is nearly impossible…" _Soifon then looked at her stopwatch and nudged Yoruichi awake. It took a few tries but eventually the woman awoke, a little irritated. "Yoruichi… We have to go home…" Yoruichi sat up and stretched, then looked around. The rain had stopped and the sun was out once more.

"What time is it?"

Soifon stood up and dust off her pants. "It's almost time for Kukaku to come over…"

Yoruichi scowled as she soon stood up herself. "Tsk… fine…" She put her hands on her hips. "Although I'd rather stay out here… with you…" Soifon stopped in mid-walk and turned around, blushing. Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders, as if what she said meant nothing but air. Soifon watched as she took off jogging back the way they came. Soifon stood there for a moment before following her mentor. They made their way home and Yoruichi let Soifon in first as she saw Kisuke's beat-up station wagon. Yoruichi peered inside the front door, to hear Soifon go upstairs. She shut the door and went over to the garage and opened it. Kukaku and Kisuke strolled out the car and walked over to Yoruichi who was now leaning on the trunk, with her arms crossed.

"Kukaku… where is my car?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Chill Yoruichi… those slowpokes are coming… So again… what's with the two cars? I understand you want to replace…"

"The other is for Soifon…" Kukaku's eyes widened.

"Yoruichi you brought her a car?" Yoruichi reached in her pocket for the keys to the range rover and handed them to her.

"Problem?"

"Well… CHA! Duh… I remember when I had my first car at sixteen… anddddd I don't know if this is such a good or idea or not…"

"Well… Soifon isn't you Kukaku… plus it'd be safer that way… I'd rather for her to have a car to get around than walking or riding the bus…" Kukaku hummed at her logic.

"Chea… true… Question… Can she drive?"

"She has a license… so I assume so… Now where the hell are they?" Just then a red shiny new 2012 red Ferrari Auera GT followed by a 2012 golden yellow Z370 with a black stripe on either side of the door running from the bumper to the trunk. The two cars parked on the side of the street closest to Yoruichi's house and Kukaku's Brother, Ganju got out the Ferrari and his friend out the Z370.

"Yo sis! They're here safe and sound…. Not a scratch… on…" Just then Kukaku decked her younger sibling. He skidded on the pavement as Yoruichi and Kisuke glanced at each other.

"You slacker! Where were you? Probably joy riding in the customer's car weren't you?"

"What? Sis no I..!" She kicked him and he whimpered.

"When I say follow… I mean follow damn it! Bumper to bumper!" She took two fingers and pointed to her eyes and then down at his as she went over and picked up the keys off the ground. He nodded as he sat up and rubbed at his ribs. She turned back at Yoruichi and Kisuke and sighed. She handed the keys to Yoruichi. "Well… I'll just take this one and put it in storage…" Yoruichi nodded as Ganju and his friend jumped inside Kisuke's car. Yoruichi then stood over to the side with Kisuke and watched Kukaku back out the driveway unto the street and take off.

"So… you gunna surprise her I'm assuming since she's not out here?" Yoruichi nodded.

"Yeah… she's been working hard enough in school this past week… I figure she deserves some kind of reward…" Kisuke laughed as he tipped his beach bum hat to her.

"Well… I'm off to the shop with these two… see yah around." Kisuke got in his car and drove off as Yoruichi went to park the two vehicles in her garage. Next she went back into the house and upstairs to find Soifon drying her hair with a towel in house clothes. She quietly went over and covered up her eyes. Soifon jumped and stood completely still as Yoruichi leaned down next to her ear and whispered.

"I have a surprise for you…" Soifon shivered in anticipation. Yoruichi uncovered her eyes and she turned to face her, a curious expression on her face. "Come on…" Yoruichi walked out of her room and she followed. Yoruichi reached for the garage handle and she turned back to Soifon. "Close your eyes…" Soifon raised an eyebrow but did as she was told with no question. Yoruichi took her hand opened the door to the garage. "No peeking…" Soifon sighed as she was led by her. Finally she let go of Soifon's hand and stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. "Okay… open them…" Soifon opened her eyes to the Z370 and nearly fainted. She turned back to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi? You didn't…" Yoruichi laughed and nodded. "oh my god…" She nearly tackled her as she embraced her in a hug. She sniffled. "Thank you…"

"You're very welcome…" She pushed Soifon back and wiped the tears away. "Now you have to promise me… no tickets… no accidents… and that you'll tell me when the car needs things like gas and maintenance… okay?" Soifon nodded as she gave her the keys. "We can take it for a test drive later 'kay?"

"Okay…" Soifon looked over and saw the Ferrari. "What happened to the…"

"Eh… time for a change…" She waved off Soifon as she headed back into the house. Soifon stayed and stared at the keys in her hand. She tightened her grip on them and looked back at the car. Using the keyless entry feature she unlocked the car and opened the driver's side door. She read the driver seat rest and wrinkled her nose up at it.

"Suzu… me… bachi?" She touched the stitched name on the seat and then sat inside the driver's seat. She hesitated and then stuck the keys into the ignition as the car purred to life. The digital on board screen read Suzumebachi before lighting up the mph and other car information. She traced her hands along the yellow and black striped steering wheel before slumping down in her seat. She sniffed again as she let more tears fall down from her face. _"Yoruichi… why… why do you love me so damn much…? Why do you even care like you do?" _Soifon then leaned back as more and more tears fell down from her eyes. _"I wonder do you even know that I'm in love with you?"_ Soifon's eyes widened at what she just thought. She admitted to herself that she loved Yoruichi. She sobbed at the painful realization that she was in love with the woman who she supposed to call her guardian. But did she mean it?

She hit her head against the steering wheel. She turned the car off and slid out the seat, shutting the door behind her. She went inside to find Yoruichi dancing while trying to cook dinner. Yoruichi turned around with the skillet singing, smiling at Soifon. Soifon blushed and turned away from Yoruichi, running up the stairs without another word. Yoruichi blinked in confusion as she stared at the stairway. She mixed some things around in her skillet and put it back on the stove, her face still puzzled. _"Did she not like it after all? Maybe it's because it's a customized import…"_ She emptied out the meats into a bowl full of rice.

Yoruichi knocked on Soifon's bedroom door. When she got no response she slowly opened door to find the room dark and empty. She shut the door and walked over to her room, which door as pulled slightly closed. She walked inside and found Soifon sitting in the window seat, staring outside unto the darkness. "Soifon… dinner's ready… I made you some rice with fish… your favorite…"

"Okay…" Soifon sighed. Yoruichi now was truly concerned with Soifon's recent change in behavior. She went over and sat next her, she took her hand and softly petted the girl's hair.

"What's wrong?" Soifon looked over at Yoruichi.

"Nothing's wrong…"

"Do you not like the car? I'll buy you another one and…"

"No… no no no Yoruichi… I love the car… I just…" She looked at Yoruichi eyes for a moment and couldn't help but be memorized by them. Yoruichi waved a hand in front of her face knocking Soifon back into reality. "Uhm… no Yoruichi it's not the car... I love the car…"

"Then what?" she scooted closer to her. Soifon looked away and blushed.

"It's nothing…" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as Soifon looked back at her. "It's nothing I promise…" Yoruichi sighed and dropped her hand.

"Well… okay… You can always tell me anything okay?" Soifon nodded. "Dinner's getting cold…" Yoruichi then stood up and walked out the room, leaving Soifon again in the dark.

Friday morning…

Soifon slowly backed out of her driveway and proceeded to drive down the street. She learned the hard way when she noticed the car had 'kick' and she had to slow down to the speed limit. She decreased her speed at the sight of the stop sign which happen to also be her bus stop as found Tatsuki standing there alone. She rolled to a stop and rolled down her window. "Need a ride?" Tatsuki's eyes widened.

"Soifon? That you?" She walked over and stood at the passenger side window. "Wow… see I told you that lady was loaded… So you got her to get you a car huh? Nice…"

"No… actually she just gave it to me… Cause I joined the track team I guess… Get in…" Tatsuki looked around before opening up the door and jumping in the vehicle. Tatsuki looked around the car as it was matching in the same yellow and black pattern all about. She looked over to the navigation screen as it read 'Suzumebachi'

"Suzumebachi? What's that mean?"

"That's the car's name…" Tatsuki blinked and Soifon saw the look out of her peripheral. "Yes… the car has a name…" Tatsuki shrugged.

"So anyways… It's Friday you know…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"The beach party?"

Soifon narrowed her eyes. "I'm NOT going…"

"Oh come on Soifon… it's like the biggest party in Karakura…" Soifon shook her head. "Come on Soifon… you have to go… if any party you have to go to this year... it has to be this one…" Soifon sighed and looked over to Tatsuki who held a thumbs up.

"Fine… I'll go…"

"Sweet…"

Yoruichi groaned as she walked over to the board meeting room. Every Friday, the office CEO's would meet and discuss the financial stability of the company, which meant one thing and one thing only to her. She was going to have to sit next to her father. A force to be reckoned with, at least in her world. All her life her father wanted Yoruichi, his only child to follow his wishes and to marry someone to produce a son in which they could follow in his footsteps and keep the Shihouin family bloodline pure. Yoruichi had other plans in mind however when she finally confided in him that she was a lesbian. At first he was so outraged he pushed Yoruichi away and no longer claimed her as his daughter. After recently seeing the error of his ways he slowly came to accept Yoruichi for who she was, but now he ignored it as if the issue didn't exist.

Yoruichi strolled inside the room full of men in business suits and walked over to sit next to her father in her official seat. "Ah… Miss Shihouin… how nice of you to join us… on time for once…" A man who was standing in front to of a projection screen with a pointer stick in hand addressed her in a mocking tone. Yoruichi smiled and opened up the folder in front of her.

"Well… I would have been here sooner if your 'wife' didn't schedule an appointment with me last time, cause you weren't 'going downtown' properly… then I'd be on time much more frequently…" Yoruichi smirked as she leaned her head on her hands. The other board members chuckled for a moment as the man composed himself.

"Yes… well… let's move on shall we... this… is…" Yoruichi started to tune the man out as he droned on about the various things going on in the company's standing. Yoruichi father leaned over to her.

"And how are you?" She looked over at him, with her hand now resting on one hand.

"What do you care?" She then looked back at presenter. Her father sighed and nudged her. Yoruichi looked back at him. She cursed that she looked almost exactly like him, with his golden eyes and amethyst colored hair slicked back along with his distinguished beard. Not to mention his caramel smooth skin. "What?"

"I'm only concerned about you and that rugrat…"

"Don't… call her that…" Yoruichi wrinkled up her nose in disgust as she rolled her eyes back to look at the board again.

"Seriously… you're not still housing her are you Yoruichi?" She merely glanced at him for a moment before turning away again. "Yoruichi… you should get rid of her…"

"She's not going anywhere… in fact… 'Father' if you must know… yes I'm still housing her and in fact I just brought her own car."

"Yoruichi… that child is worthless and does not deserve…"

"She is NOT worthless…" She looked at him her eyes narrowed down unto a glare. "But then again… you wouldn't know what was worth fighting for… would you…?"

"Leave your mother out of this…" Yoruichi shifted uncomfortably as she leaned back in her chair arms crossed.

"If mom were here right now… she would never let you treat me like this…"

"Like what? A spoiled princess? Yoruichi I've taken your disobedience far enough…" She looked at him; Yoruichi was beyond irritated with him as she tried to remain calm. "You need to find a suitor and…"

"Dad… we've been over this… I don't' want a husband… I want a wife… and me and her will be happy together… and you WILL accept that…"

"Yoruichi Shihouin… stop being selfish…" This time she completely turned her body over to him.

"Me? I'm being selfish? Because I wish to be happy?"

"Yes… think about other people beside yourself…" Yoruichi scowled.

"So other people have the right to live their life in happiness but when it comes to my own… fucking doesn't matter…"

"That's only because what you want is highly improbable and practically the worst thing for…"

"For who? You? Because you don't want your precious image to be tainted by the only child you have in this world, and because you care about what other people think of you more importantly than what makes your ONLY child happy?" The patriarch sighed and leaned backwards away from her. He rubbed at his eyes.

"Yoruichi… as your father... I do think of your happiness… but wouldn't you rather be rightfully married and have children?"

"No…"

"And that lady… and gentlemen is the status of Shihouin enterprises." The presenter caught Yoruichi's attention as she took her folder and proceeded out of the meeting room without another word to her father. She walked to her office as she casually flipped through the pages, reading about what she had missed, when she bumped into an intern. The intern fell onto the floor, letting important documents fly out of his hands. Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing as they watched for Yoruichi's reaction. She bent down and helped him pick up his papers. He rubbed his head and looked up at who was helping him and bowed.

"Ah! Miss Shihouin! I'm so sorry I was in such a rush and I wasn't…"

Yoruichi smiled. "Hey... it's okay don't worry about it… uhm…"

"Hanataro…"

"Right… Don't worry Hanataro…" She smiled his way once more before getting up and going to her private office. Just as she entered, her phone rang. She went over and grabbed it. "Hello… Shihouin Enterprises… CEO Yoruichi Shihouin speaking, how may I assist you?"

"God Yoruichi are you always so damn formal when you pick up da phone?" Yoruichi held the receiver away from her ear for a moment as loud rock music came from the other end.

"Oh I don't know… I only talk this way when IM WORKNG?"

"Yeah yeah… So you are going later?"

"Going where Kukaku?"

"Jeez I sent you an invite in the mail ages ago Yoruichi…"

"Eh… whatever has your address on it I tend to throw away… it's usually not important…" Kukaku sighed. "So again… where do you want me to go?"

"The forty-fourth annual Karakura beach party? I heard the theme this year was to be like tropical." Yoruichi hummed in amusement.

"Party huh? Okay... yeah... sure I'm in…"

"Wait... what? Just like that?"

"Eh don't get me wrong I enjoy being in the house… but maybe it's time to get out every once in a while… more importantly... you're going to bug me about this all day until I go aren't you?"

"Yea damn skippy I will woman…"

"Well then that settles that…"

Soifon sat on the bleachers in her usual blue and white track uniform, winded. She had just completed a run not too long ago, so she decided to find some shade and take a small break. "Hey you're the newbie aren't you?" Soifon turned around to find an Asian boy, with a long braid wearing the same track uniform as her, crouching down looking at her. Soifon looked at his honey golden eyes as they reminded her of someone all too familiar. She nodded and turned back around looking back at the people practicing. He jumped down and sat next to her. "Name's Ggio…" He extended his hand with a flashy smile. Soifon looked at it or a moment before deciding to shake it with her own.

"Saw you run a couple a minutes ago… you're pretty fast!" Ggio smiled even brighter, as the compliment made Soifon blush and look away from him. He lost his smile and replaced it by one of curiosity. "Your kinda quiet aren't you… uhm…"

"Soifon…"

"Soi… Fon…" He rolled it off his tongue. "Nice… So you know what you clock yourself as in that last run?" She shook her head. "Thirteen point five." Soifon raised an eyebrow in a non-believing questionable gaze. He shrugged. "It's true… Go check the coach's clipboard…" Soifon looked down at the woman shouting orders to coordinate her students. She then shook her head. Ggio sighed. "Well Soifon… if you don't believe me why don't you run against me?"

"I'm fine…" Ggio leaned back.

"Well… tell you what? You win… I'll leave you alone… you lose and I'll take you to the beach party tonight and you'll owe me one dance…" Soifon looked over at him, giving him a confused look. "Deal…?" Soifon sighed as she stood up.

"No deal… but I'll run against you on one condition…"

"Name it…"

"You'll admit I'm better than you… if I win… but if you win… I owe you a dance at the party…" Soifon gained a smirk on her face, while Ggio scowled. "For a whole week…" Ggio stood himself and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright… deal…"

"Hundred meter sprint…. WITH hurdles…"

"No sweat…"

Before long the two raced down to the track to speak to their coach about racing each other. She agreed and had everyone help set up the track, promising a break for everyone who helped. The track was set with six hurdles each one taller than the last. Soifon looked over at Ggio who smirked as he stretched himself. Soifon inhaled deeply before breathing outwards. _"Okay Soifon… you can do this… Yoruichi showed you how to run this easy… just remember you're breathing and that is all in the arms… momentum…"_

"Alright! Runners are you ready?" Ggio and Soifon nodded as they crouched down into their respective starting positions. "Okay! Ready…" Ggio looked over at Soifon and he stuck out his tongue. "Set…" Soifon scowled and looked straight ahead. "Go!" The coach waved her hand and like lightning the duo took off. Soifon hesitated jumping the first, second and third hurdles and let Ggio gain the lead. She saw him smile and took a deep breath. Suddenly she felt a surge of energy flow though her and burst into a new level of speed. She jumped the fourth and fifth hurdles as if they were nothing and caught up neck and neck with Ggio.

By now both students were out of breath pushing for the finish. The coach held her breath along with the other classmates as they watched. Ggio and Soifon leaped over the final jump, to which were at least half their height. The two hit the ground running as they sprint for the finish. Soifon closed her eyes as she crosses the finish line giving it her all. She ran to a stop and bent over, her breathing ragged and uneven. Her coach walked up to her and patted her on the back. "Good Job Soifon… Been a long time since I've seen someone beat Vega… but you did…" Soifon looked up at her in surprise. "You beat him by literally half of a second… congrats."

Soifon couldn't believe her ears as her fellow teammates walked over to congratulate her. Ggio stepped his made his way through the crowd and stood in front of Soifon with a slight scowl. He sighed and extended his hand out. "Beaten by a girl… fair and square…" Soifon smirked and shook his hand again.

"Hey Fon!" Soifon turned around and walked over to her coach. "Hey… so how would you like to be in the top starting line next track meet?" Soifon's face lit up as she nodded. "Alrightly then! Good! Be here six pm sharp next Saturday and I promise to have you out there with Vega. She nodded again as she everyone made their way back into the locker rooms. _"Wow… I did it..." _She took her hand, made a fist and looked at it. _"Me! –chuckle- the loser actually did something worthwhile! Yoruichi's right… I can do this! I should have never doubted her."_ Soifon then ran over to the locker rooms to change.

After changing into her normal attire Soifon walked out of locker room with her backpack. "Soifon!" She turned to see Tatsuki and Orihime and smiled. She walked over to them. "Heya… heard you beat Vega… nice. Very nice... How'd you pull that one off?" Soifon shrugged as the trio walked to the front door of the school, preparing to leave for the day.

"I don't know... I just kinda gave it my all…"

"Keeping doing that… you'll make state…" Soifon blushed as she walked to her car, opening the driver's door.

"You guys need a ride?"

"No we're good Soifon… I'm going to walk her home… plus… Orihime and me need to talk about something important." Soifon looked confused as Tatsuki winked at her.

Soifon arrived home and got out of her car. As she fumbled with the keys she heard music and laughter. She raised an eyebrow as she opened the door to reveal Yoruichi dancing with Kisuke in the living room while Kukaku sat on the couch, clapping her hands to the Caribbean beat. Soifon stood at the door for a moment as her face slowly grew unto a scowl, at the dancing pair. She slammed the door behind her making her presence known to the rest of the group. With the music still playing everyone instantly stopped and looked over to Soifon.

She shifted the weight of her bag with her scowl held firmly in place. Yoruichi looked concerned for a moment as she let Kisuke go. "You okay?" Soifon scoffed and walked past the three without a word, straight up the stairs. Everyone downstairs looked at each other in confusion.

"Did she have a bad day or something?" Kukaku questioned to no one in particular. Both Kisuke and Yoruichi shrugged their shoulders in unison. Yoruichi sighed.

"Maybe I should go up and talk to her…" Kisuke nodded and adjusted his hat. She sighed again and made her way up the stairs. Kukaku stood up and walked behind the couch, grinning.

"Kisuke… I'm gunna teach you a new dance…" Kisuke looked confused as Kukaku burst into dance. For a moment he simply observed Kukaku before mimicking her dance movements.

Yoruichi reached Soifon's door and held her breath for a moment as she finally decided to knock. She tapped softly on the wooden door. "It's open…" Yoruichi slowly turned to knob to find Soifon rifling through her closet. She walked over and stood behind her.

"Soifon…" She pulled out a black bikini and new set of clothes. She went over and laid it on her bed all without looking at Yoruichi. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes and took Soifon by the wrist and forced her to look at her. "Soifon… answer me… What's wrong with you?" Soifon yanked her hand away from her.

"Nothing…"

Yoruichi sighed. "That's bullshit… Something has been bothering you for the past couple of days… and I want to know what it is… Now please… tell me…" Soifon loosen up her scowl and look saddened as she realized Yoruichi was truly concerned. She turned away from her fiddling with her clothes once more. Yoruichi looked over to her attire and commented.

"If you're going to the beach party later… I'll…"

"No… I'm fine…" She turned back to Yoruichi. "I can take myself there and back…" Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow, as if she we're doubting her. "Yoruichi… I'm not four… I can take care of myself…" Yoruichi sighed and looked down at the teen.

"_Maybe I am being over-protective of her… -sigh- but I'd wish she'd tell me what's bothering her… then maybe I can help her fix it? Then again… maybe she wants to fix whatever it is on her own."_ Yoruichi thought to herself. She threw up her hands in the air and walked over to door and walked out. Soifon let out a sigh of relief when Yoruichi heard leave her room. She then gained the scowl on her face one more.

"_-sigh- I'm letting my emotions get the better of me… just seeing him… touch her like that just makes me want to… -sigh- forget it…" _Was Soifon's last thought to herself before she grabbed her school bag and stuffed her clothes inside it.

Later on that Evening…

Yoruichi sat the bar and sighed. She wore and orange bikini with a see through Caribbean Skirt with a spilt up the side showing her tribal tattoo on her left leg. The bartender walked up to her and leaned against the counter, he had a distinguished look along with his eye patch covering up his right eye. "I'll take a Midori Sour…" Yoruichi smiled.

"Make that two…" Yoruichi looked over to find Kukaku smiling back at her while sitting herself at the bar. "So… you find out what's bothering the kid?" Yoruichi shook her head as the drinks were placed in front of the two women.

"No… She doesn't want to express to me how she feels… instead… she's just locking them up from me… and I don't know what I've done to make her not trust me anymore..." Kukaku took a sip from her drink.

"Maybe she just wants to solve it herself first and then tell you afterwards…"

"That's what I thought as well…" Yoruichi grabbed her drink with one hand and spun around in the chair to face the people on the beach dancing around a huge stage, bumping out hit music, Kukaku soon followed her example.

"Don't worry about it Yoruichi… the kid will tell you sometime…" Yoruichi grunted a response as the two watched people dance their cares away and the sun setting over the ocean.

"Where's Kisuke?"

"He chickened out… he said he was coming but I left him at the shop with the boys… naturally they're playing 'Halo' online…" Yoruichi wrinkled up her nose and Kukaku nodded. "Yup… nerds rather have a virtual life than a real one… speaking of which…" Kukaku pointed out to the crowd. "Isn't that the kid?" Yoruichi looked to where she was pointing and saw Soifon along with a group of her friends dancing together. She narrowed her eyes as a boy walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, after a moment of speaking the two begun dancing together. Yoruichi felt her temper flare up as she set the drink back on the bar and stepped onto the sand with her bare feet. Kukaku quickly grabbed her friend by the wrist. "Whoa Yoruichi…" She looked back at her clearly irritated.

"Let go…"

"For what? So you can ruin the kid's fun?" Yoruichi then took another glance at them. "Yoruichi… don't ruin her social life cause you feel overwhelmed to protect her… let her have her space… jeez such a worry wart… now sit down and buy me another drink…" Yoruichi slowly sat back down and turned back around towards the bar. "Bartender!" The man looked back at her while still mixing the drinks. "We'll have another round!" He nodded as he put down his newly created drink and started making the girls.

Moments Earlier…

Soifon was on the dance floor, dancing alongside Orihime and Tatsuki. The two had introduced Soifon to the rest of the gang, consisting of Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, and Chizuru. Normally Soifon hated large crowds and people, but somehow dancing along with her childhood friends simply made her forget about the other people around her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind. She whipped around to find Ggio, only wearing his swim trunks. She couldn't help but notice his slender but toned body. When her eyes finally met back up with his, he was blushing and looking away from her. He took his hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked at her.

"So… Uhm.. I know you won the bet and all… so you don't owe me a dance but…" Soifon looked confused for a moment before he continued speaking. "But… uhm… I would still like a dance with you… Unless you feel like you can't keep up with me." Soifon smirked. She didn't what about this boy in particular she liked or didn't like, but one thing was for sure. He knew how to push her buttons, and push them he did. She grabbed his hand and spun around in a circle before him, finally backing up towards him still dancing. Ggio smiled as he joined Soifon and they started to dance to the beat together. After a while of the young couple dancing their cares away on the dance floor, they both begun to feel very winded and out of breath. Ggio stopped dancing and Soifon turned around to face him. He quickly grabbed her hand and lead her out of the crowded dance area, unto the beach.

After a short while of walking, the two found themselves near the tree line of the beach. Ggio hopped up on the fence separating the tall palm trees and the soft sand. Ggio sighed as he looked down at Soifon still confused. "I don't like people okay?" He pouted. "They get on my last nerves…" Soifon's eyes widened a bit before she relaxed her face. She then too jumped up on the railing sitting next to him, staring at the ocean and the sun almost finished going down the horizon. Showing a little of pink and gold in the sky.

"You don't like people… yet you talk to me…" Ggio looked over to Soifon for a moment as she stared straight ahead.

"Yeah… Well… you're different anyhow…"

"Define… Different…"

"Different as in you're not like the other losers around this place… Like you have your own sense of self… I don't know…" Soifon looked down to the ground lost in thought for a moment before Ggio cleared his throat. "Plus you seem like a cool person to hang with…"

Soifon scoffed. "Well like you… I don't like people either…" Suddenly the two heard footsteps behind them, Soifon turned and gasped. Confused Ggio did the same and he found himself staring down a barrel of a pistol.

"Awwww…. Ain't that cute Ulquiorra?" A man with light sky blue hair and blue eyes smiling wickedly at them while pointing the gun. Another a man standing right beside him with a mundane expression on his face, stared unflinchingly at them, with his pale face and green eyes. Ggio hopped off the banister and pulled Soifon behind him. Ggio glared and took up a fighting stance. Without hesitation Grimmjow pulled the trigger and shot Ggio. He let out a hiss of pain as he grip his left shoulder.

"Must be getting rusty Grimmjow… you only grazed him…" The pale man commented. Grimmjow grit his teeth and turned the gun towards him.

"Hey… fuck you man… it was only a warning shot… to show the kid not to get any funny ass ideas. So take your emo ass somewhere else, yah sick fuck…"

"I would happily oblige your wish had Lord Aizen not ordered me to travel with you…"

"Aizen…?" The two looked back over to Soifon who managed to utter the word in her current state of shock.

Earlier at the bar…

Yoruichi and Kukaku were laughing their cares away as the two were re-living childhood memories together. "Remember the time I put a crab in Kisuke's pants when he bent over?" Yoruichi laughed hard for a moment before responding.

"Oh my god yes…. He couldn't sit down for like a week after that!" The two women once again howled with laughter as a faint gunshot tore through the air. Yoruichi's ears perked up as she almost instantly lost her smile and turned around on her seat. Kukaku stopped laughing as she caught Yoruichi scanning the crowd as if she were looking for something.

"Yoruichi what's wrong?"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes even further as she continued to stare out unto the large crowd. "I heard… something like a gunshot…"

"I didn't hear nothin' Are you sure you're not paranoid or anything?" Suddenly Yoruichi jumped to her feet.

"Fuck! Where's Soifon?" Kukaku blinked confused for a moment before she too scanned the crowd for the young teen. Without another word Yoruichi took off unto the beach in the general direction of where she heard the gunshot emit from.

Soifon backed up slowly and tripped on the sand, falling down flat on her butt. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra jumped over the fence, and Grimmjow tossed Ggio aside. He hit the dirt and grunted in pain. Soifon then tried to scoot herself away as the two advanced on her. Grimmjow pointed the gun down at her. "and where the fuck do you think you're going?" She froze. "Aizen still has 'unfinished' business with you… He says either come with us… so you can earn him his money… or… We kill you… that simple… So what's it going to be bitch?" Soifon simply stared at the gun, still in shock. Grimmjow sighed and shot a round right next to her hand. She screamed and withdrew her hand.

"Soifon!" Ggio yelled.

Grimmjow slicked back his hair. "Make a choice… sometime today…. I mean fuck! Work or die! Not a hard fuckin' choice here!" Suddenly as fast as lightning Yoruichi showed up and proceeded to do a flying sidekick, knocking the gun unto the ground. She then back fisted him in the face, stunning him, before bending down and swiping him off his feet. Wasting no time Ulquiorra pulled out a pistol from behind him and pointed it at Yoruichi. She narrowed her eyes as she slowly rose up to her feet, holding her hands up. Grimmjow laid there on the dirt groaning in pain before finally passing out.

"Yoruichi Shihouin I'm guessing…"

"The one and only…" She responded. He shot her in the shoulder. By now tears were rolling down Soifon's face, as Yoruichi regain her footing, the wound bleeding out fresh red blood.

Ulquiorra merely held the gun staring at her for a moment until he was blindsided by Ggio. The two wrestled for a moment as Ulquiorra gained the upper hand and threw the boy off. Yoruichi did a spinning roundhouse kick, hitting the side of Ulquiorra's face. He flew back and hit the ground with such a force that it flew up sand around him. Yoruichi went over and kicked the gun away from him. She looked over to the boy and scowled.

"Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah…" He showed her his shoulder. "It's just a scratch…" Yoruichi then looked down at her own shoulder and saw it needed at least five different stitches to patch up the hole. She winced as she ripped up her skirt and wrapped it around her shoulder for a temporary splint. She moved her shoulder in a circular motion, then going over to Soifon who was still crying uncontrollably. She bent down and wiped her tears and brought her close. Ggio stood watching the entire moment awkwardly before Yoruichi looked back at him.

"Kid…"

"Yeah…"

"This whole scene here… never happened… you understand?" Ggio frowned.

"Are you kidding? We should go to the police and turn these jokers in! They literally held us at gunpoint and tried to kidnap…"

"Kid…" Ggio hushed. "It won't matter if we took them in or not… they still would after her… So do me a favor… and keep your mouth shut… Had you not let her away from the rest of the crowd… Maybe none of this would have ever happened." Ggio bit his lip out of guilt. Yoruichi carefully picked up Soifon bridal style and walked over to him. "Long story short… Some people are after her… Now that you know… be my extra eyes and ears would you?" Ggio nodded as Yoruichi went over to the fence and climbed it.

"Hey!" Yoruichi stopped and turned around. "What am I supposed to tell everyone at the party?"

"Just tell them Soifon got sick or something… I don't know… just lie…" Ggio nodded once again and took off running towards the celebration. Yoruichi walked to her Ferrari and placed Soifon carefully into the passenger seat and went over to the driver's side. She started up the car, backup slowly and then squealed the tires against the pavement as she took off into the night. Soifon slowly became aware of her surroundings and snapped back into reality. She looked over at Yoruichi with an intensified look on her face as she drove. She looked down and noticed the blood soaked cloth wrapping around her arm, again tears slowly began to run down her face. Yoruichi glanced over and saw Soifon crying over her. Soifon then looked up at her, her eyes full of regret and sorrow.

Yoruichi revved up her engine again as she gained speed. She ascended up a steep hill on the side of mountain, when she reached the top; a two story house with a huge yard greeted them. She skidded the car to a halt and parked it. "Get out…" Soifon blinked. "I said get out Soifon…" Yoruichi then got out of her vehicle and walked up to the house. Soifon hesitated for a moment before unbuckling herself and following Yoruichi. She stopped and noticed the view. The hill over looked the beach and the ocean and there were two palm trees near the edge. Soifon looked back at the house before deciding she rather stay outside. She walked over and leaned against the palm tree staring down at the party goers on the beach below.

Yoruichi rang the doorbell and waited for a few moments before Isane answered it. "Hey Yoruichi I thought you would be… oh my god…" She looked down at Yoruichi shoulder as she smiled up at her.

"I'm sorry to bother you again Isane… but I can ask for a small favor?" Isane sighed and shook her head.

"How many 'small favors' are you going to need Yoruichi?" She looked over her shoulder and noticed Soifon leaning against her tree. She looked back to Yoruichi who walked passed her inside. "What about Soifon?"

"She's fine… Just let her be…" She unwrapped her shoulder as Isane slowly closed the door and took a look at her friend.

A few hours later Yoruichi walked out Isane's house and quietly closed the door behind her. She looked over and saw Soifon still in the same position as she was before, leaning against the tree. She took a deep breath and sighed as she walked over to her. Yoruichi placed her hand cautiously as she leaned against the tree behind Soifon. The girl sniffled but never turned around to face her, keeping her gaze steady on the ocean ahead. For a moment the two stayed that way, watching the ocean crash unto the shore and the sound of waves floating through their minds.

"Why…?" The question was whispered so softly Yoruichi barely heard it.

"Hmmmm?"

"I said why?" Soifon spoke up a little, her tone more demanding. Not waiting for an answer she continued. "I never asked you to do any of this for me… Take me in... Buy me nice things…. Give me a place to call home... Or even put me back in school…" She shifted. "much less take a bullet for me…" Yoruichi watched as Soifon wiped a tear from her face. "So why?" She finally turned to face Yoruichi, her back against the trunk. Her eyes were red from crying all this time and it broke Yoruichi's heart. She hated seeing her like this and mentally cursed Aizen for ruining their evening.

"I… I don't do this because you ask me to…" Yoruichi leaned down, inches away from Soifon's face, looking her right in the eye. "I do this because you need me to…" Soifon took her hand and caressed Yoruichi cheek. Without thinking she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Soifon then took her other hand, placed it on the opposite cheek. Slowly she brought Yoruichi face to hers and interlocked her lips together. Yoruichi opened up her eyes wide in a panic and confusion but soon slowly relaxed, closing them again getting lost in lust, over tasting Soifon for the first time. She placed her other arm over Soifon on the tree for support and she moaned into the kiss. Yoruichi swirled her tongue across Soifon's lips, begging for entrance to which the teen eagerly granted. As the tongues swirled Yoruichi thought to herself.

_"Mmmmmmm… so she this is what she tastes like… All those months dreaming about this very moment… god… her lips are so soft and sweet… -sigh- I want… no… I need more…" _She shifted her left hand and moved it down to Soifon's arm and gathered her hand within her own, pinning it up against the tree, behind them. She abruptly broke the kiss and moved her lips down to Soifon's neck to her collarbone. Soifon gasped for a spilt second before slowly exhaling a moan as Yoruichi nibbled at her neck. Yoruichi lost herself in pure ecstasy as she moved her other hand down southward caressing Soifon's bare stomach, in a circular motion. Soifon shivered slightly under the cool touch.

"ahhhhh…. Yoruichiiiiiiiiiiiii…" Soifon moaned just above a whisper. Yoruichi instantly froze at the sound of her name, snapping her back into reality.

_"Shit… What the fuck am I doing? She's only sixteen!" _Yoruichi unwrapped herself from her, and stepped backwards, composing herself. She looked down on a confused Soifon, biting her lip as she did so. "Soifon… I…" Soifon took a step forward, closing the gap between them, hugging Yoruichi tightly, and nuzzling her head on her shoulder. She deeply inhaled her scent, savoring it. Yoruichi then wrapped her arms around her as a tear escaped and rolled down her check unto Soifon's back. Soifon felt the warm droplet and tightened her grip. Yoruichi sniffled as again she forced herself free from Soifon and cupped her hands on either side of her cheeks. She kissed the top of her head gently; she looked down into Soifon's eyes twinkling in the moonlight as they fluttered shut. Suddenly Soifon fell limp; Yoruichi swiftly caught her in mid-fall. She sighed as she lowered the unconscious girl unto the ground carefully, leaning her up against the tree.

**A/N: Okies uhm thanks for waiting for me to finish my college papers and artwork. T-T Sorry… I really didn't get time to write in this past month and is this s all I have to show for nows. I'll continue this chapter in part two. –yawns- for nows I need to sleep because of the anime con I went to… I didn't sleep for three days straight because I was either partying, cosplaying, or writing a bit when I could.**


	4. Chapter 3: Emotions pt2

A week later, inside Yoruichi's executive office Friday afternoon 2:50 pm…

Yoruichi sighed as she swiveled around in her office chair facing her windows, staring into the city, with the rain pouring down below. She slumped in her chair as she pouted in silence. Suddenly the phone began to ring; Yoruichi slowly turned around and pressed the speaker on. "Miss Shihouin… you have a Miss uhm…" Suddenly a loud crash could be heard over the phone as someone was yelling in the background of the call. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow for a moment as her assistant Lisa came back to the phone. "Miss Shiba's here… apparently she pushed her way past security claiming she needed to see you right away…" The sound of another crash alerted her as it was closer to the giant wooden doors than before and Yoruichi sighed, rubbing at her temples in frustration. The last thing she needed to deal with as of late was a raging Kukaku tearing apart her office single handedly.

Suddenly the double doors burst wide open as Kukaku kicked it in from the outside. "YOU!" she grit her teeth as she pointed at Yoruichi. She walked inside the office and Lisa caught up to her. She shoved the assistant out the doorway and slammed the doors behind her, locking it. Yoruichi jumped out of her chair as Kukaku strolled her way over and slammed her hand on her desk. "You are going to tell me everything! And I mean now!"

"Everything? As in…?"

"As in why in the world haven't you called me after that incident to say you're okay? Or the fact that you have no plan about protecting that girl nor yourself? Or could it be the fact that I have no idea what happened to you besides a hole in your arm? Yoruichi I'm worried fuckin' sick over here! It's been driving me fuckin' insane!" Kukaku crossed her arms as she finished her rant.

"Damn right you're going insane! Coming in here… trashing up my office, scaring my employees, and then threating me? You don't even want to know what I've been going through Kukaku or else you see that I'm slowly going crazy as well!" Kukaku if possible calmed down.

"Try me damn it…"

Yoruichi sighed and gestured to the chair next to her friend. "Sit…" Kukaku scoffed before she reluctantly sat down, still clearly upset with her friend. Yoruichi sat down across from her and looked down at the desk, afraid to look into her friend's eyes.

"Well… I'm waitin'…" Kukaku began to tap her foot.

"Kukaku…. Don't… please don't…" She slowly stopped tapping her foot as she looked at her, her scowl fading at the sight of Yoruichi's face. Yoruichi looked lost and spaced out. "I… don't… even know where to begin to explain Kukaku…"

"Try startin' at the beginning… Right after you called me to drop off Soifon's car at your house."

"Kukaku… I… I kissed Soifon… that night…"

"You did what?" like lightning Kukaku stood from her chair, in both shock and rage at Yoruichi's revelation.

"Kukaku please just listen to me…" Yoruichi leaned back in her chair, her eyes filling up with tears. Kukaku then sat down, her face being that of a serious nature. "I… she just… kissed me that night… After Isane had fixed my arm… Soifon… kissed me… and as wrong as it was... God Kukaku I wanted more… I never wanted something I couldn't have so badly in my whole entire life until now… Until her…" Yoruichi paused for a moment searching for any kind of emotion in her friend's face as she simply stared back at her, patiently waiting for her to finish. "and I don't know what to do…"

"Well… have you talked to her about it?" Yoruichi shook her head. "You should, so you two can be on the same level about this." Kukaku sighed.

Yoruichi sighed again. "She won't eat, I can't sleep, and she won't talk to me Kukaku… It's like living with a ghost lately." Kukaku gave her a certain look. "She's never home until late anymore and when she is… she just goes straight to her room."

"Do you know where she's going off too?"

"Kukaku… the girl won't even look at me no less tell me where she's been…" Yoruichi put her head on the desk. "I don't know what to do…"

"Well you don't think…"

"No." Yoruichi deadpanned. "She wouldn't… She's been off…"

"For about a couple months Yoruichi…" Kukaku interrupted. "it really hasn't been all that long. She could have relapsed…"

"ENOUGH!" Yoruichi yelled her temper raging out of control for a moment before finally calming down. Kukaku stood up and went over to her friend, embracing her in a hug. Yoruichi sighed and hugged her friend tightly as the tears started to fall.

"Yoruichi… it's gunna be okies... I promise… Come on you can't cry… snap out it princess…"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed, and she pushed her friend away. "Don't call me that…" She wiped away her tears while Kukaku smirked.

"Yup I knew that would get you all riled up. Come on… let's go get a drink…" Yoruichi sniffled and nodded. Yoruichi went over to grab her umbrella and her orange jacket as Kukaku went for the spare one. The two made their way out of the office, people staring at the business woman and the trouble maker for making a whole scene earlier. Yoruichi quickly apologized to everyone in the office and promised them compensation for their trouble as they entered the elevator. When they reached the lobby, the elevator opened to reveal the security desk. Yoruichi noticed one of her officers on the floor being treated by his fellow employees and she gave Kukaku a glare, to which she shrugged off, smirking all the while. Yoruichi gave them all an apologetic smile as she grabbed her friend's hand and whisked her out the door past them.

Yoruichi sighed as she opened up her umbrella. "You look well…" Both Yoruichi and Kukaku turned to see a blonde caramel skinned beauty holding an umbrella. Yoruichi and Kukaku looked at each other confused. The woman turned her head revealing her emerald green eyes. Both Yoruichi and Kukaku gasped.

"Tia…?" Yoruichi whispered. The woman simply nodded as she continued to stand there in the rain. Yoruichi handed the umbrella over to Kukaku and started to walk over to her. Kukaku swiftly followed Yoruichi carrying the umbrella over her head so she wouldn't get wet. When Yoruichi reached under Tia's umbrella she turned to Kukaku. "Kukaku…"

Sensing that her best friend wish to be left alone with this woman, Kukaku took the hint and stepped backward. "Yeah yeah… I'll catch a drink with you some other time then…" She smiled at Yoruichi but then scowled at Tia, before she turned and continued walked down the street alone. Yoruichi watched as her friend walked away.

"You're a long way from Seireitei Yoruichi… care to elaborate?" Yoruichi looked back at the woman her golden eyes meeting her electrifying green ones with a fierce gaze. Tia raised an eyebrow questionably. "Hmmm?"

"What are you doing here Tia?"

"I believe Miss Shihouin… I asked you a question first… if you care to answer mine… I'll be more than happy to answer yours." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as she looked the tall woman up and down. She placed a hand to her hip defiantly.

"I'm here because my father summoned me to help me run his company… realizing that he alone cannot run a multi-billion dollar industry on his own… he choose me… his only child… mostly because he doesn't trust anyone else on the board and I hate to admit we do think like at times. So in short if he did have a son or a person who wouldn't try and stab him in the back, I would be relaxing away back in Seireitei inside my mountain villa… anymore questions?"

"Only one…" Tia held out her arm. "Care to take a scroll in the rain Miss Shihouin?" Yoruichi shrugged and interlaced her arm around the taller woman's, proceeding to walk down the street with her.

"So… Tia…" the woman took a sideways glace her way. "What is a lovely woman such as yourself doing in Karakura?"

"You should know better Miss Shihouin…"

"Right… work… it's always work with you…" Yoruichi then started to playfully pout. Catching the hidden meaning behind the statement, Tia let out a depressing sigh.

"Sorry… Miss Shihou…" Yoruichi stopped in mid-step, confusing the blonde.

"Tia… you were almost my wife at one point in our lives… so can you please… just for once at least call me by my first name after we parted ways?" An awkward moment of silence past between the couple as the rain softly fell unto the concrete.

"Forgive me… Yoruichi…" Yoruichi smiled as she hugged the woman's arm tightly making her blush under the contact before clearing her throat. "Your friend… I mean are you alright with her…"

Yoruichi waved her off. "She'll be alright… besides… I want to catch up with you… is that a problem?" Tia softly smiled, a rare moment for the woman.

" No… Not at all…"

"Great! Kukaku was going to take me out for a drink… but you get to do that instead."

"It would be my pleasure…"

Yoruichi house, Friday afternoon 4:50pm…

Yoruichi lay on her living couch, reading a magazine as a loud crash of thunder vibrated the house shaking her back into reality. She looked over the couch at the glass sliding doors leading to the back yard. The storm seemed to be taking a turn for the worse as the wind violently shook the trees. Her heart sank as she soon realized Soifon was still away from home. Worriedly Yoruichi reached over to her coffee table, for her cellphone. She checked it for any missed calls. When she found none, she bit her lip in a thoughtful manner. _"Dammit Soi… where the hell are you?"_

The sound of the garage door opening was her answer as she heard the sports car pull up in the driveway. She let out a sigh of relief as Soifon took her key and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Yoruichi jumped off the couch and nearly tackled the girl as she embraced the young teen in a vice grip of a hug. Soifon blushed as she tried desperately not to be smothered her. Finally she summoned enough strength to push the elder woman away from her. "Jeez! What's wrong with you Yoruichi!"

"Me? You're the one just coming home in the middle of a storm… I was beginning to worry that something that might have happened to you. Although… you are home early this evening…" Soifon grunted in response as she went over and placed her book bag by the front door. Yawning Yoruichi walked her way to her surround sound stereo and activated the touch screen display.

"What are you doing?" Soifon went over and looked over shoulder.

"What does it look like I'm doing Soifon?" Yoruichi stared intensely at the display, still swiping her fingers along the screen. She smiled as she selected a song and pressed play. "I don't like the sound of thunder."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of lightning are you?" Soifon raised an eyebrow. Yoruichi winced at the accusation as she whipped around and blushed.

"No… I just hate the unexpected sounds lightning produces… sooo I usually try to block it out…" Without looking Yoruichi placed a finger on the stereo's display and slid it sideways. Soon the beat of the bass thumped throughout the house. Soifon looked confused as Yoruichi began dancing to the beat. She two stepped side to side as she sang along to the words of the song.

"_**Now you've been bad, and it goes on and on and on  
>'til you come home babe, 'til you come home<br>You taste best, the poison I've learned to love is gone.  
>I'm all alone baby, I'm all alone"<strong>_

"Soifon…" Yoruichi grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her closer. "Dance with me…" The girl blushed as Yoruichi took her hands and interlaced them with her own, still swishing her hips from side to side to the beat. "Please?" Yoruichi looked sad for a moment before Soifon sighed.

"Okay…" She whispered. Yoruichi began leading the girl into a salsa style of dance, placing one hand around Soifon's hips and the other still in the air, their fingers still together. Soifon struggled at first as to keep pace with the woman, who seemed to be moving effortlessly.

"_**I'm waiting for something, always waiting  
>Feeling nothing, wondering if it'll ever change<br>And then I give a little more, oh babe ohhh  
>Give a little more, oh babe ohhh"<strong>_

"Stop trying to keep in sync with me… just listen… and let your body flow to the beat..." She spun the girl around and pulled her close once more. "Loosen up a bit…" Soifon scowled as she again tried to move, this time to the beat instead of mimicking her dance partner. Before long, she began swaying her hips to the beat.

"_**I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love  
>I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love<br>'til I get a little more from you baby ohhh  
>Get a little more from you baby"<strong>_

Yoruichi smiled. "That's it…" She twirled Soifon around once more, this time letting her spin away farther from her, then pulling her back to her in a reverse spin. Soifon gasped in surprise as the woman suddenly dipped her.

"_**You were wrong for turning me on and on and on  
>And on and on<br>You make it so hard"**_

Yoruichi laughed at her reaction as she pulled up the girl again to her feet. "Come on Soifonnnnn… smile…" she twirled her around once more, facing her away from her. Soifon blushed as she felt the older woman brush up against her back. "Aren't you having fun?" Yoruichi whispered in her ear, making the younger girl shudder. She placed her hands on Soifon's shoulders as they danced in sync with other, stepping forwards twice then backwards again only to repeat, still swaying their hips to the beat.

"_**I'm waiting for something, always waiting  
>Feeling nothing, wondering if it'll ever change<br>And then I give a little more, oh babe ohhh  
>Give a little more, oh babe ohhh"<strong>_

**"I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love**  
><strong>I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love<strong>  
><strong>'til I get a little more from you baby ohhh<strong>  
><strong>Get a little more from you baby"<strong>

Yoruichi slid her hands softly down Soifon's arms, gathering her hands within her own. The contact, made Soifon's body temperature rise and made her stomach flip and turn, making it feel like butterflies. Skillfully she raised Soifon's hands above her head and turned the girl back to face her. The golden orbs meeting the stormy grey ones as they moved perfectly in sync with each other.

"_**I have no defense  
>I know you're gonna get me in the end<br>(gonna get me in the end)  
>And I cannot pretend<br>I never want to feel this way again ohhh"**_

Still staring into each other eyes, Yoruichi smiled at the expression on Soifon's face. It was somewhere in between confusion and something darker.

"_**I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love  
>I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love<br>'til I get a little more from you baby ohhh  
>Get a little more from you baby"<strong>_

**"I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love**  
><strong>I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love<strong>  
><strong>'til I get a little more from you baby ohhh<strong>  
><strong>Get a little more from you baby"<strong>

The song ended as the two finally started to lose momentum in their dance movements. Soifon backed away from the woman, before bending over trying to catch her breath. She looked back up at the woman merely standing over her. She stood up and Yoruichi swiftly grabbed her wrists with both of her hands. With no resistance Yoruichi easily pulled the girl closer and then leant down to the point of their noses were touching. Soifon held her breath as she became lost for words at the woman who could only be rightfully described as a goddess, stood so close to her. Then without warning Yoruichi leaned forward and softly placed her lips upon Soifon, closing her eyes, enjoying the taste. Soifon slowly closed her eyes as well and moaned into the kiss.

Yoruichi let her wrists go, when she felt like the girl was not going to resist her and placed the same hands around her waist. After what seemed to be an eternity, Yoruichi stopped the kiss and pulled backwards, their noses touching once more. It was this moment Yoruichi had been waiting for all week, an answer to whether or not if she wanted more from this girl. After having time alone to think about it in her extra spare time alone this past week, she finally had her answer. There was nothing in the world she had ever wanted more, than this girl. She leant forward, brushing past her ear. "Soifon… tell me… what you want…" she whispered.

"I want… passion…" Yoruichi kissed Soifon again, this time Soifon ending it abruptly. Soifon grabbed Yoruichi by her shirt. "Love me…" she quietly pleaded as the woman leant over and begun nibbling on neck and shoulders. Soifon sucked in a breath of air and exhaled a slow moan. Yoruichi backed the girl up, until they fell unto the couch, with Soifon underneath her. For a moment Yoruichi eyed her hungrily, and then took her hands to caress her toned stomach. Soifon closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Yoruichi's hands roam across her body as the memory of last week played across her mind.

_"I… I don't do this because you ask me to…" Yoruichi leaned down, inches away from Soifon's face, looking her right in the eye. "I do this because you need me to…"_

Yoruichi sighed in ecstasy as she pulled up her shirt revealing her smooth, creamy pale skin and ran her tongue along Soifon's stomach earning another moan from her, this one louder than the last. She took her shirt and raised it above the girl's head, pulling it off of her. Next she reached around and snapped off her bra, taking it off and tossing it to the side, long forgotten as it slipped through her fingers unto the floor.

"Ah! Tsk… mhmmmmm…" Was all that Soifon could manage to say as Yoruichi leant forward and licked the areola on Soifon's perky breast. She then wrapped her mouth around it as she took her hand and placed it on the other mound of flesh, kneading it with the right amount of pressure in between her fingers. Soifon began to squirm underneath her with all this wondrous sensations of pleasure going throughout her body. Yoruichi smiled as she took her hand from Soifon's breast. Trailing it down her sides and on down to her pants.

She snapped the button off and slid the zipper down. Then stood up and tugged at the jeans. Soifon whimpered from the loss of contact, as Yoruichi practically ripped the pair of offending jeans off the girl and threw it behind her unto the floor. "Shhhhhhh…" She placed one hand one Soifon's cheek caressing it gently. She then proceeded to take off her own shirt and taking off her own bra, throwing both items, in the same directions as Soifon's jeans. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as Soifon had taken the opportunity to sit up and grab Yoruichi by the waist, taking a chocolate nipple into her mouth. She playfully bit down on it, finally making Yoruichi moan. She grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her waist, leaning her back down on the couch.

Yoruichi chuckled for a moment before whispering in the girl's ear. "mhmmmmm… restless aren't we?" She then kissed Soifon again as she raised her arms above her head. Soifon broke the kiss as Yoruichi breasts brushed up against hers.

"Yorui… chiiiiiiiii" Yoruichi growled in frustration as the kiss was broken, she then chose to kiss all the way down Soifon's neck, shoulders, breasts to her stomach, stopping just above her panty line. She silently inhaled the sweet aroma, before taking a finger to caress her womanhood. This made her flinch for a second, before she slowly began to relax again, enjoying every stoke Yoruichi made.

"_mhmmmm… she's so wet… these panties are practically sticking to her… I wonder… what she tastes like…" _Yoruichi stopped teasing the girl and slid her panties off, tossing them aside. Soifon raised an eyebrow as Yoruichi got on her knees, in front of her on the couch. She placed each leg over her shoulders as she realized something. "You shave?" She rubbed her chin along her pubic bone.

Soifon scowled, trying to hide her embarrassment. "So… I didn't that was a… bad… thi… ahhhhh…" Soifon's words died in her throat as Yoruichi swept her tongue across her clitoris. She grabbed the sofa when Yoruichi bit down on it, making her jerk. Yoruichi held her legs apart, as she continued to tease the sensitive area. She then dove deeper, taking her tongue to work its magic on her core. Soifon's breathing came shorter, as she continued.

"_she tastes like honey… mmmm nothing sweeter... Give me more my little bee…" _Yoruichi flicked her tongue in a certain motion, causing Soifon to shout Yoruichi's name to the heavens above before rolling her eyes backwards, as she they fluttered shut. Like a hungry cat Yoruichi wasted no effort in cleaning up after her, lapping up every droplet as if it were milk. Yoruichi continued, helping Soifon ride out her first orgasm.

When Soifon finally came down from her high, she became aware of what they had just done. She looked down, to see Yoruichi licking her lips in delight, as she looked up at her. Soifon begun to feel embarrassed once more, she looked away from Yoruichi, blushing. "Awww… your cute…" Soifon whipped her head around, ready to retort when Yoruichi interrupted her. "And you taste good too… But…" She carefully slid a finger inside her, Soifon yelped in surprise. "I want more…"

Hueco Mundo Casino and Adult Entertainment Plaza, Executive office suite Friday night 9:31pm….

Aizen sat in his chair as he watched people in his club gamble and dance to their heart desire out his overview window. He swirled it around as he heard the door to his office open and then softly shut again a moment later. He placed his elbows on the desk and laced his hands together. "Ah… miss Halibel…" He looked at the clock resting on his desk. "Your exactly four minutes and forty-eight seconds early. How quaint… please…" He gestured to the chair before him. "Have a seat…." Tia scrolled her way over looking about the room, she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she realized the posers framed about the wall, were that of famous pornographic movies. She grabbed the chair and sat in it, crossing her legs.

Aizen then stood up from his chair and walked over to his mini-bar. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you… Mr. Sousuke… If you don't mind... I'd like to get straight to business."

"Hmmm… a woman who likes to get straight to the point. I'd like that." He poured himself a drink. "Inside that folder on the desk is the target I want you to pursue. There is only one at this time and you will receive the money once we have proof that the target is deceased and the items we wish to possess from them." Tia reached over and picked up the manila folder. Her face frowned as she flipped through the pages.

"What does a man like you… want with a powerful business man and his daughter?"

"Tell me… have you ever had something taken from you?"

"Can't say that I have Mr. Sousuke… must be heartbreaking…"

"Why yes it is Tia… may call you Tia?" The woman nodded. "Tia… when something of yours is taken from you… naturally... you want it back. I'm also a man who hates to lose, so when something is taken from me I tend to get… a little touchy with the subject." He scrolled about his office, with his drink in hand. "All I need you to do… is to help me get it back…"

"And I achieve that by killing one of the world's most influential and powerful business man? Interesting to say the least Aizen… I'm sorry to say.. I have to refuse your offer. Simply not enough money to compensate me for my time and trouble." She tossed the folder back on the desk and stood up to leave.

"Hmmm fair enough… but what of those three girls? Wouldn't they enjoy that money far more than you?" Tia's eyes widened as she realized exactly who he was referring to. She then narrowed down into an icy stare. "I'll even triple your pay if you take this one… job… Just think… you could be set for life with more than half a billion dollars Tia.. and so would your…"

"Alright… fine…" she snatched the folder off the desk and walked towards the door.

She grabbed the doorknob. "Oh and Tia…" she looked back at him. "Nice doing business with you…" He tilted the glass her way and then took a sip.

"It's been a pleasure…" She opened up the door and made her way out of it. Aizen smirked as she scrolled over to his chair and sat in, content with the way things were going.

Yoruichi's bedroom Friday night 11:00pm…

Yoruichi gasped for air as she abruptly awoke out of her slumber. She sat up suddenly still panting, when something beside her shifted. Carefully she slid the covers back to reveal Soifon curled up, back facing towards her. She smiled at the fact that the young girl chose not to put on any clothes, after their earlier rendezvous in the living room downstairs. She lay back down, as took her hands to play with the hoops on the ends on her braids, softly making them clang together. She always enjoyed that sound, whenever Soifon walked or turned her head with enough force to do so.

Slowly Soifon stretched and yawned, she rolled over towards Yoruichi. She instantly stops playing with her hair, looking as if she was a child who had their hand caught in the cookie jar without permission. Soifon simply stared at her, before sighing. "Why do you do that Yoruichi?"

"I don't know… I just like the sound that they make."

"You're weird…"

"Well whose weirder… me? Or the person who was screaming the name of that said weird person a few hours earlier?" Soifon blushed as Yoruichi scooted closer, nuzzling her neck.

"Yoruichi…?" Yoruichi hummed in response. "What are we doing?" Yoruichi froze; realizing what she had just mention was in fact true. She sighed and pulled away from her a bit.

"To completely honest Soi… I don't know…"

"Well… what do we do now?"

She pulled her closer again and whispered. "Whatever my little bee's heart desires…" Soifon reached over and hugged the woman tightly. "What does my little Soi-bee want?"

"You… just you… and only you…"

"Awwwww… did I mention that you were cute?" Soifon sighed in frustration.

"Whatever…" For a couple of minutes they stayed embracing one another, quietly enjoying each other's company. "Yoruichi?"

"Yes Soi?"

"I… I love you…" Yoruichi kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"I love you too…"

Meanwhile…

Tia sat upon her couch as she flipped through the pages of her target she had been assigned hours earlier.

"Hey! Get off my ass!"

"Pft fat chance Apache! I'm going ram you off the road… and then you will EAT MY DUST!" Tia glanced over to the three teenagers sitting in front a large flat screen television. Two of them were intensely focused on it, while another just watched casually.

"Video games are so barbaric…" The one who had been watch this whole time finally manage to say, softly. The two who were playing the game, stopped and looked over at her, gritting their teeth. "What?"

"Eh what does Sung-Sun know Mila?" the one called Apache waved her off her comment and focused back on the game.

"Hmmm... true… she's never played a game in her life. HA! RAN YOU OFF THE ROAD! EAT MY DUST LOSER!" Apache threw her controller up in the air and then tackled Mila, proceeding to wrestle her on unto floor.

"You guys shouldn't fight… it makes you look even more barbaric… like cavemen…" Both of the girls looked at her.

"Shut up!" they exclaimed in perfect unison.

Tia sighed as she gathered up loose pieces of paper on her coffee table and put them inside the folder. She stood up and went over to the kitchen counter getting her cup of coffee, then went over to Sung-Sun, who had her hand up at her mouth, just observing the fight. She kissed the top of her head and patted it.

"I'll let you handle your sisters…"

"Okay mom…" Without a second glance Tia then walked over to a bedroom that had been made into an office and closed the door behind her. She went over to her desk and sat down in her office chair, sipping her cup.

_"Ryota Shihouin… better known as Yoruichi's sperm donor…"_ She flipped to another page, to see him posing in an official looking picture with a Young Yoruichi. _"Last time I checked… these two hated each other… so why would Ryota ask Yoruichi to work for him when he hated her for being a lesbian?" _Tia reminisced on the times her and Yoruichi had spent together for a moment. _"Even weirder…is that Yoruichi not only accepted his offer but moved all the way here to do it" _Tia hummed as her thoughts continued. _"Seems like she would collect his shares if anything should happen to him, earn her a good thirty percent of the stocks, shares and bonds. Would she even care that I killed him?"_ Tia sighed, exhausted. _"Well whatever the case… ex-fiancé's father or not… He is going to have to go…" _

**A/N: uhmmmmmm I got nothing… -Runs an jumps under couch,hiding- oh! and the song Yoruichi ad Soifon are dancing to is called "Give a little more" by Maroon 5  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Game Change

Wednesday afternoon October 24th 2012 Yoruichi's house 3:30pm…

Soifon yawned as she opened the garage door into her home. "Yoruichi! I'm homeeeeee!" Soifon closed the door behind her as she curiously looked about the house. It was unusually dead quiet at this time of day. _"Maybe she's out…" _She went over to the kitchen, in hopes of obtaining a snack when something on the counter caught her eye. There lay a piece of paper, folded with her name written on top of it. She reached over and opened the note as she read it silently to herself. _"Dear Soi-bee… next to this note is a Super soaker water gun filled with water… ten seconds after you have finished reading this note, I will attack…"_ Soifon looked over on the counter and saw a blue water gun filled with water. "_Surely this woman couldn't be serious."_ She sighed as she crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. "Yoruichi… come on! This is no time for games! I have something important to tell… you?"

Soifon ended her sentence in confusion as she saw Yoruichi, standing on the couch with a red water gun, dressed in an army workout sweat suit, with a red bandanna tied around her head. Soifon literally let her jaw drop at the sheer sight of this woman, pointing the gun at her as if it were a real rifle. Yoruichi pulled the trigger, letting water spurt out, hitting Soifon smack dabbed in the face. She coughed and choked for a moment as Yoruichi raised the gun above her head and let out a victory screech.

"Yeah! Head shot! Wooo!" Soifon raised an eyebrow for a moment as Yoruichi jumped down from the couch, gun pointed at her again.

"Yorui… AHH!" Yoruichi shot at her again, smirking, pumping up the gun for another burst. Soifon scowled as she reached over and picked up the blue water gun. Yoruichi advanced on her causing the young teen to back away cautiously. Yoruichi took a shot at her again and she dodged it barely as she began pumping her own super soaker. Soifon ran into the living room with a laughing Yoruichi hot on her heels. She quickly turned around and shot Yoruichi, dead center of her chest. Yoruichi stopped, looking down on her ruined sweat shirt and frowned. She looked back to Soifon who stuck her tongue in a mischievous way.

"You'll regret that you maggot!" Soifon again turned to run as Yoruichi shot again at her, missing each attempt. Soifon took an opportunity to drag out the living room chairs, trying to slow Yoruichi down. Yoruichi jumped over the obstacles effortlessly, as the teen bolted over to the front door. Soifon took another shot at the woman, this time hitting her in the shoulder. Yoruichi winched as she took a shot, hitting Soifon in the back. Soifon managed to open the door and sprint unto the lawn. She whipped around and pointed the gun at the open doorway. She became confused as to when she saw Yoruichi slam the door shut.

She lowered the gun, looking defeated, before she heard the garage door open. She looked over to see Yoruichi tossing up and down a water balloon. Soifon scoffed. "Oh come on! That's not fair damn it!"

"Who said war was fair? All's fair in love and war!" Yoruichi then unleashed the water balloon at the girl as she blocked it with her gun, the water splashing all over her. She grit her teeth as the woman reached into a bucket next to her, gathering a handful of balloons. "Surrender yet?" Soifon frowned as she looked about the yard, looking for something to give her an edge, when she spotted the water hose near the garage, on the other side of the house. Without warning she bolted towards Yoruichi. Confused Yoruichi frowned as she began throwing water balloons at her. Soifon manage to somehow dodge all of them and then dove for the water hose nozzle, breaking Yoruichi's line of sight, by disappearing behind the garage on the side of the house.

Soifon walked out, out of breath pointing the water hose at Yoruichi. Yoruichi dropped the water balloon and held her hands up, with a pleading smile.

"All's fair in love and war right?" Soifon smirked.

"Awwwwww come on my little Soi-bee! I love youuuuuuu… You love meeeeeee… we're one big happy family… right?" Yoruichi blinked her eyes innocently.

Soifon raised an eyebrow. "Cute… but no…" She narrows her eyes as she pulls the trigger spraying Yoruichi, completely soaking her to the bone. She finally stopped when the woman before her now sat on the floor of the garage, shivering. With a sigh she tossed the hose to the side and shook her head. Yoruichi glared at her for a moment before sneezing. "That's what you get for starting this fight in the middle of fall." Yoruichi stuck out her tongue mocking the girl before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention.

"I hope I'm not intruding in on… family time?" a woman with glasses, adjusted them, while looking serious in her business attire, carrying a book. Yoruichi dusted herself off as she stood up to greet the woman.

"Why no not at all miss…"

"Ise… Nanao Ise…"

Yoruichi squint her eyes, and rubbed her chin. "You look familiar… have we met?"

"Although you are famous Miss Shihouin… I'm quite positive that we've ever met prior to this date."

"Hmm…" Yoruichi shrugged. "Welp Miss Ise… what can I do for you… I hope you're not from Shihouin enterprises as it was known that I left for the day… hours ago…"

"No ma'am in fact I'm here to talk to you about your daughter…" Yoruichi then whipped her head around to Soifon, who was rubbing her arm with her other hand in a sheepish manner.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing major… but I rather have this discussion inside your household… that is if you don't mind of course."

"Not at all… come on in…" Yoruichi waved as she took her pinky trying to get water out of her ear.

A few minutes later Yoruichi walked down the stairs, in a tank top and sweatpants, drying her hair with a towel. Nanao sat on her couch amused at Yoruichi choice of living space. "Sorry for the wait…"

"Your fine…" Yoruichi stood in front her, still rubbing her head with the cloth. "Miss Shihouin… do you know that your daughter is on Honor Roll?" Yoruichi paused for a moment as the information took her off guard. Although she knew the teen made excellent grades at school, she never had been mildly interested in exactly what she had been making. As long as she excelled herself in both her studies and athleticism Yoruichi was more than pleased. Soifon could bring home a C and she wouldn't be the least bit mad.

"No… but that's wonderful… but why do you sound as if you're here on a bad note?"

"I'm not at all… Mister Yamamoto set me here himself to tell you that your daughter is one of the top students in academics and a star on her track team. She has a recital tonight at seven. We've noticed that while MOST parents attend their child's events, you however… choose not to attend… frequently… however that is your choice in the matter but we would like it… if the parents of the child who is being awarded this evening for spectacular musical talents would attend to take a picture with their child." Yoruichi looked upstairs as she heard the shower continue to run, then looked back at Nanao.

"Besides track and music… do you know what Soifon's other extra-curricular activities are?" Nanao opened up her book and flipped through the pages.

"She takes Track, Music, Art... and she's signed up for Marital Arts training next week when Track ends." She closed the book. "Your daughter likes to be quite busy…" Yoruichi sighed.

"Yeah well she's my little busy bee…" Nanao looked confused for a moment. "Okay I'll personally attend to her concert. Thank you for coming all the way out here Nanao... I really appreciate it." Nanao stood up and nodded.

"Anything for an excelling student such as your daughter." Yoruichi followed her to the door and opened it for her. "You have a good evening."

"Thanks… you do the same." She gently shut the door after her and then leaned against it. _"All that time she's been coming home late… she was doing school work? I mean that's way better than Kukaku was suggesting to me a few weeks before but still… The girl's going to overwork herself to death."_ Yoruichi then wrinkled up her nose. _"Wait… did she say she signed up for marital arts? She did… Hmmmmm…"_ Yoruichi looked upstairs again as she heard the shower turn off.

Soifon stepped out the bathroom, letting out the steam behind her. "Soifon!" Soifon looked to the stairs as Yoruichi climbed it to the top. She knew that tone; somehow in some way that lousy secretary had gotten her in trouble with her guardian. Soifon gripped her towel tightly as Yoruichi made her way over, backing her against the wall. She placed both hands on the wall on either side of Soifon's face, staring intensely at her. "You have a recital tonight?" The girl nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? No! Don't put that on me! I tried to... BUT someone! Started a whole water gun fight... in the house!"

"Point taken… then what about the Honor Roll? Been on it since you got there… and yet you never even uttered one word about it."

Soifon looked away. "I didn't think it was all that important…" She muttered. Yoruichi then placed her lips upon the younger teen's, kissing her softly. Yoruichi broke the kiss and looked back at her.

"I'm very proud of you Soi… Keep up the good work and maybe…" She ripped the towel off of her in one swift motion causing Soifon to blush profusely. "You'll get a better reward than that car I brought you back in august…" Yoruichi smirked as she gave the towel back to Soifon and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. If possible Soifon's blush became even redder once she realized the secret meaning behind Yoruichi's statement.

Later on that evening…

"Soifonnnnn! It's six! Let's go!" Yoruichi stood at the door leading from the house to the garage in a sleeveless, backless red dress and high heels. She reached over for her purse, hearing the girl run and jump down the stairs. "Hmmmm... nice… keep doing that and you'll be the best on martial arts team too." Soifon looked at her confused. "Ise told me…" She then rolled her eyes as she went over to grab her instrument on the living room table and then walked over to Yoruichi. Yoruichi looked her up and down. Soifon was wearing a suit all black, with a golden tie. "Wouldn't you rather wear a dress?"

Soifon adjusted her tie. "No… I don't really like dresses Yoruichi… Plus I don't want to trip all over it walking up on stage when I have to play my duet with another student."

"Explains why I've never seen you in one… or why I never brought them for you." She shrugged, opening the door the garage. "Let's go then." Soifon walked into the garage going over to her Suzumebachi Z370 car when Yoruichi clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner. Soifon looked back to see Yoruichi opening the door to her Red Ferrari, passenger side. "This time... I'll drive."

"Sorry… It's a habit…" She then got into the vehicle and Yoruichi shut the door. She went over the driver's side and entered. "Hey Yoruichi?" Yoruichi turned the key in the ignition, before pressing the garage button.

"Yes?"

"Can you drive me to school tomorrow?" Yoruichi smiled as she put the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway and unto the street.

"Sure… what time you want to be picked up?"

"I have the last track practice tomorrow... so around... five thirty?"

"Perfect… that I can do." She closed the garage door before putting the car in drive and slowly took off down the street.

Yoruichi took a seat in the Karakura High auditorium. She looked around noticing all the dressed up parents and their associates. She began to feel nervous for Soifon, who had stand in front of them all and play a song perfectly note by note. "Well this a site I rarely get to see." Yoruichi looked beside her as Kisuke Urahara walked his way over and sat down in a seat next to her. Yoruichi grinned. "The great Yoruichi Shihouin herself… nervous... hmmm interesting… I must be day dreaming."

"Well I'll be damned… Kisuke you can wear a suit?" She looked up at his hat. "Now if only you get rid of that beach bum hat of yours… then you'd look sharp and I might have to swing an arm around you to keep the ladies at bay." She playfully nudged him as he blushed slightly. She looked about the crowd, searching. "Where's Kukaku?"

"She said she'd be running late and set me ahead to meet you." He adjusted his hat and grinned at the woman. "So what has you all wound up? Soifon's doing great! She's getting an award tonight during her concert. You should be excited... not nervous."

"I know Kisuke… but look at all these people… Most of them I know from higher up… some even work directly under me or my father."

"Yoruichi…" She turned back at him. "Soifon will do fine… she already done this much to make you proud of her right?" she sighed in defeat as she nodded. "Well then… Be proud! This is your night as much as Soifon's, so enjoy it to the fullest 'kay?"

"Your right Kisuke I don't know why I was so…" Kisuke looked at her confused as her expression, instantly changed from happy to disgust. He then followed Yoruichi's eyes to see her father sitting a few rows ahead of them. "What is he doing here?"

I don't know... but look at it this way Yoruichi… He's down there and not up here… The only reason I can fathom of why he's here is that you're his daughter and technically Soifon's yours too in the public's eyes." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at the word 'daughter' as soon as it was said, because she thought of the young girl on a much more intimate level. "I think he's just here for appearances rather than to really bother you."

"Who's he talking too?" Kisuke and Yoruichi both leaned slightly forward trying to get a better view, when Yoruichi suddenly gasped. "Fuck? That's Aizen!"

"What? You sure?"

"I'll never forget a face that raised a gun at me Kisuke… or did you forget that?" He grunted as he leaned back in his seat.

"I did until you reminded me… shit… what are we gunna do? You think he's in cahoots with Aizen to get Soifon away from you?"

"I don't know… he did want her out of house and out of my life. Let's just sit and see how this plays out… if he does anything funny, then…" the sound of orchestra warming up distracted them both as the lights dimmed and the curtain slowly reeled itself upwards. "If he does anything funny… I'll personally wipe the floor with him…" Kisuke nodded as the two watched concert begin. A man walked on stage, standing right in front of the students on a platform. He tapped the pedestal in front of him a few times and the students ceased their instruments. The man turned back towards the audience.

"Thank you all for attending this evening to our annual Karakura High school music festival. I am Professor Chōjirō Sasakibe… I will be conducting tonight's orchestra… please do enjoy these talented students as they've prepared and worked extra hard on this wonderful treat for you to enjoy." He then bowed as the audience clapped loudly for a moment before dying down, letting the harmony of the instruments fill the air. Yoruichi scanned the stage and finally found her point of interest as she rested her head on her hand, leaning on the armrest. Soifon sat among the other students with stringed instruments, taking her bow playing to the melody her conductor's commands.

Yoruichi watched as she separated the other sounds from group from Soifon's violin. She loved the way the girl, played the soft soothing melody of the instrument and instantly felt pride surging through her entire being. _"Wow Soi… you're amazing…"_ She took a moment to look back down on her father still talking to the man she loathed, when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked over to see Kukaku waving excitedly. She sat down on the other side of Yoruichi.

"What'd I miss, princess?" She hit Kukaku rather hard on her thigh. "Ow! Damn it!"

"Then maybe you'll learn to stop… calling... me that… Aizen's in the third row… talking to my father." Kukaku looked bewildered for a moment before looking through the darkness at where Yoruichi was pointing.

"Damn… that is him huh? Well what the fuck is he talking to your daddy for?" Yoruichi sighed.

"I don't know and I don't like it. He hasn't done anything in terms of trying to take Soi away from me yet, but still I'm a little edgy you knows?"

"Yea I understand, speaking of which look at the kid go! Playing that violin like a true champ… I know you're proud."

"I really am…" Yoruichi, Kisuke and Kukaku attention turned back to the stage once more as the sound of applause rose through the air. The conductor turned to the audience and bowed.

"Now as we bring this concert to an end… Our last performance is one of a duet between a Flute and Violin. Please welcome Cyan Sung-Sun playing the flute…" He paused for a moment letting the crowd clap as the long haired olive-green girl in a white dress with long sleeves rose out of her seat on the bleachers and walked to the center of the stage to stand next to him. "For the violist in this duet welcome Shaolin Fon." Again the audience clasped as Soifon rose from her seat and walked down to stand next the girl. "Both students have the highest GPA's in this school and are on Honor Roll meaning perfect attendance, grades, and attitudes. Tonight we award them with this…" The man picked up two formal looking folders. "For their workmanship and excellence, the Honors Society Scholar award."

Again the audience clapped as Yoruichi looked down at her father once more, to see Aizen missing. She sat upright from her relaxed position scanning the crowd for him. "Aizen's gone…" Both Kukaku and Kisuke looked at her before looking down to realize she was right. All three looked about, looking for some trace of the man.

"To honor them we will let the two perform together. Ladies…" Chōjirō gestured to the two girls. Soifon raised the violin and placed it under the chin as the other girl placed the flute upon her lips. Soifon took the bow and applied it to the instrument, giving it a sad but soft melody. The flutist joined in creating a slightly more upbeat tune in contrast to Soifon's slow one. The two continued, effortlessly matching each other in pitch and tone. Soifon began to walk about the stage in front of her students, as they looked at her, jealously overcoming them as she walked about the spotlight.

Cyan took it the duet to another level when she started to play faster, Soifon instantly recognized it and she took the bow, moving it faster across the strings. Soifon causally glanced over to the right side of the stage for moment then back to Cyan, before looking backstage again, to realize Aizen standing right behind two stage hands. He smirked her way. In a split second panic Soifon stopped playing mid-note for a moment letting Cyan continue alone. Cyan looked over to Soifon still holding the note they had left on, confused. Soifon looked back at Cyan and continued to play.

Yoruichi saw Soifon's expression change from being that of a calm demeanor to one of fear and anxiety. Instantly she rose from her seat and tried to get past Kukaku. Worriedly Kukaku and Kisuke stood up, following her towards the stage. Soifon moved away from the right side of the stage back over to Cyan, in the front and center still playing. She looked up into the stands at where she saw Yoruichi at earlier and her heart sank when she no longer saw the woman there. _"Yoruichi… He's here… help... I need you right now…"_

Kisuke stopped Yoruichi by grabbing her by the wrist. "Yoruichi… stop you can't go back there…"

"Aizen is backstage Kisuke… did you see the way Soifon just froze just a second ago? She was looking at something off stage. I'm betting my life that he's back there…" Kisuke sighed as she let her arm go.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…"

"Fuck we standing around here for then?" Kukaku pushed past them both and on over to the guards. "Look I know you have a job to do here, but let me get one thing straight for you… one…" She pointed over to Yoruichi. "That's Yoruichi Shihouin... daughter of Mr. Shihouin who OWNS Shihouin multi-billion dollar business. And if you know what's good for yah you'll let her backstage for a moment on her own little private tour… Kapesh?"

The two guards looked at each other and shrugged. One grabbed the curtain and held it to the side for them. "Right this way Miss Shihouin…" Kukaku cheekily grinned as she held a thumbs up to them. Yoruichi walked past the guards and they stopped Kisuke and Kukaku from entering. "We said we'd let her in… not you two…"

"But!" Kisuke started to protest when the one of the guards shook his head.

"It's okay Kisuke… I'll handle this." She then continued backstage, leaving them behind. She walked up the steps leading her right behind Aizen, wearing a black suit, his hands behind his back, relaxed. "I'll never let you have her Aizen." Aizen looked back at Yoruichi crossing her arms with a scowl on her exotic face. He then turned his attention over to her as he left the corridor.

"I'm well aware of that Miss Shihouin… Which is precisely why I'm going to take her." Yoruichi narrowed he eyes as he finally stopped and looked down on her. "Not now of course… Soon… but not now… But not until I take everything from you that you hold dear. And then and only then when I do… Soifon will practically come running to me back to me… begging her to take her back... To the only world she's ever known…" Yoruichi grit her teeth in rage.

"Never!" Aizen chuckled, slicking his hair back in amusement.

"Tsk tsk tsk… never say never Miss Shihouin… All dreams can be a reality if you work hard at them… Your father knows that best. Very level headed man if I must say so myself." Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in curiosity before returning back to her scowl.

"Stay away from him… Or I'll…" Aizen threw up his hands in defense.

"Such threats Miss Shihouin are not needed here… on your 'daughter's' special night." He strolled passed her. "Enjoy her while you can… Yoruichi Shihouin…" Aizen waved without looking back as he descended the stairs Yoruichi had ascended up from a few minutes earlier. Yoruichi breathed out a sigh of relief as she looked over past the stage hands to see Soifon still performing. She then turned back and went down the stairs.

"There she is!" Kukaku exclaimed as she watched Yoruichi proceed from backstage. "The bastard walked past us like we didn't even exist… Why didn't you beat his ass to a bloody pulp?"

"If I did that… then I'd embarrass Soifon and be put in jail… not to mention on top of all of that they'd take her away from me. Like I said… better to wait these things out than to act on impulse…"

Before long Soifon finished her duet with her fellow student and bowed with her towards the crowd, clapping. She looked over to where Aizen had been a few minutes earlier to find no trace of him; she then looked up back at Yoruichi, who was clapping along with her friends. Soifon sighed, as her began to nerves calm down. _"Yoruichi's here… I've got nothing to worry about…"_ She smiled as accepted her award from Chōjirō. The crowd began to disperse; Yoruichi and her friends went down to the stage to greet Soifon. Soifon handed her award over to Yoruichi as she climbed down the front steps of the stage. She then embraced Yoruichi in a tight hug.

"mhmmmmmm… you were wonderful Soi!" Soifon leaned back and looked at her.

"Really?" Yoruichi nodded in delight as Kukaku gave a thumbs up and Kisuke tipped his hat to her. Soifon scowled at Kisuke's reaction.

"Yoruichi…" The four of them turned around to see Yoruichi's father making his way towards them. Kukaku leant down and whispered into Soifon's ear.

"Uh oh… here comes Mr. Grumpy Asshole… prepare for criticism young one…" Soifon gripped her violin slightly tighter at the end of her sentence.

"Father…" The man walked over to Yoruichi, looking down at Soifon. Yoruichi walked around, behind Soifon. "This is Shaolin Fon… The girl I adopted about half a year ago." He merely looked at her for a moment before holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Shaolin…" Soifon shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir…" The man then turned his attention back to Yoruichi. _"Jeez… Kukaku wasn't joking… she was dead serious… No wonder Yoruichi has never introduced me to him before…"_

"Yoruichi… I you need to attend a conference meeting with the rest of the board members tomorrow at three p.m." Yoruichi nodded before he looked down at Soifon once more. "I enjoyed your concert young lady… continue to do well and excel to new heights." He then walked away without another word. The three young adults and teen let out a sigh of relief when the man walked out the building.

"Still not on good terms with your father?" Everyone turned their attention back to the stage to see Tia with three girls next to her. Yoruichi grabbed Soifon's hand and let her up the steps and unto the stage.

"No... not really Tia… you saw all of that?" The blonde nodded. Yoruichi looked down and noticed one of the three girls. "Hey… you were the one doing the duet with my little Soifon here. She grinned as she patted softly on Soifon's shoulders, making the younger girl blush. The girl nodded as she hid her face behind her sleeve. The other two looked bored and disinterested as they crossed their arms in unison.

"Yoruichi these are my girls… Cyan…" she pointed to the young girl, still hiding her face behind her sleeve. She looked away from Yoruichi with her lavender eyes, in shyness. Then over a tanned girl with long brown wavy hair, green eyes. "Franceska… and Emilou…" Lastly she pointed over to a girl with short black raven hair, one eye colored ice blue and the other amber. "After we parted ways… I took them in to live with me…" The four young girls looked between Yoruichi and Tia.

"Parted ways?" Apache questioned. Tia nodded.

"Yes parted ways… We were together a few years back… actually we were going to be wed." Tia said as if it were plain as day. Surprised, the girls all looked over to Yoruichi who whistled innocently before smiling.

"Eh… yeah yeah yeah... me and Tia almost did marry... put a ring on it and everything but that's in the past…" Yoruichi waved them off before shrugging. "Anywho… This is my Shaolin…" She hugged Soifon from behind and cuddled her, embarrassing her completely as Apache and Mila held in their laughter at the scene before them. Soifon wrinkled up her nose as she scowled, trying to hide the fact that was blushing, miserably. She let go and looked back at Tia who smiled.

"Nice to meet you Shaolin…"

"Please call me Soifon…"

"Very well then Soifon… pleased to meet you. Yoruichi… I'll see you some other time. Let's go girls." Tia snapped her fingers as she walked down the steps passing Kisuke and Kukaku giving her a scowl. The girls jumped down the stage and followed her out of the building. Soifon noticed the way Yoruichi's friends were looking at the woman as she passed by them.

"Why were you guys looking at her that way?"

" 'cause of the way she treated Yoruichi in past…" Kukaku answered.

"Ugh... guys drop it… it's not important anymore…"

"Whatever… I still want to kill her for what she did…" Yoruichi sighed as she went got down from the stage. She looked at Soifon who stayed standing on the stage, looking out the side door they left.

"Soi…" Soifon look at her. "Let's go get your picture taken…" Soifon nodded as she then jumped down from the stage unto the floor.

Yoruichi's Executive office… Thursday afternoon 2:50 p.m….

Yoruichi lay her head down on her desk, dozing away in the sun shining through the huge glass windows, down on her. She lightly snoozed as she drooled on her paperwork. A light knocking ensued outside her giant wooden office doors; only making the woman stir but not waking her completely. She moaned as she shifted more comfortably in her sleeping position. One door opened as Lisa, her assistant poked her head through it. "Yoruichi-sama?" Lisa looked confused as her only responses were that of light snores. She sighed as she walked inside the office and closed the door gently behind her, careful not to wake the sleeping woman.

Lisa walked over to her desk and was surprised when she saw that all of the work she had given Yoruichi earlier was now completely finished. She shook her head in disbelief as she gathered the papers, she was not lying on. Finally she decided to wake the sleeping woman and tapped her on the shoulder. Yoruichi only moaned once again and turned her head the opposite way. Frustrated Lisa shook her violently.

"Yoruichi!" Yoruichi snapped out of her dreaming state and sat straight up, stiff as a board. She then relaxed and she yawned, noticing Lisa collecting work off of her desk. She looked over to the picture her and Soifon took last night and smiled. Soifon stood in front of Yoruichi, posing with the violin as if she were about to play it. She had it framed and put in her office this morning. "Yoruichi… you have a meeting in about ten minutes with some board members and your father. Aren't you going?" Yoruichi groan as she flopped her head back down unto the desk.

"No…" She whined. "I no wanna…" She looked up at Lisa and pouted. Lisa sighed at the lack of professional behavior her employer was showing her.

"Yoruichi you have to go… you got no choice… so get up… grab a cup of coffee and get your ass in that meeting…" Yoruichi stuck out her tongue

"Yes… 'mom' jeez…" Yoruichi sat back up and stretched. She then rose out of her chair making her way out of her office and into the workspace. As Lisa suggested Yoruichi went over to the coffee machine across from Lisa's desk and poured herself a cup when she noticed a familiar face. "Hey Hanataro…" The boy nervously waved.

"Afternoon Miss Shihouin… How are you?"

"Tired… but good… you been doing alright?" He nodded. "Good… if you need anything feel free to let me or Lisa know directly." She walked away sipping out her cup, paying him no more attention. Yoruichi walked her way to the board meeting room and walked in.

"Yoruichi… on time for once… to what honor do we have to you giving us your radiant presence this afternoon?" She glared at him.

"Save it or I'll have you fired… I'm not in the mood for games…" She went over to sit down next to her father, leaving the executive member confused and scared that he offered her in some way.

"Well then… since everyone is here... let's get started shall we? Today's attention brings us to a recent large buy in stocks and bonds recently... so large that they take up seven percent of the company's ownership." Yoruichi leant forward, seeing if she heard the man correctly. She read the projection screen and mentally calculated the numbers in her head. "This recent change in stocks has lowered our company's intake by five percent and…"

"What's the name of the buyer?" Yoruichi interrupted him as she crossed her arms. The man fiddled with some papers.

"Sousuke Aizen…" she scowled at the ending syllable of his name.

"Sousuke Aizen brought all of these shares? How much where they sold for?"

"About thirteen to seventeen million each… there were a hundred of them brought… which leaves a total of…"

"At least one billion and three hundred million…" Everyone in the room mumbled to themselves before Yoruichi spoke again. "Correct?"

"Yes Miss Shihouin… you are correct…" Yoruichi then wrinkled up her nose as she glanced at her father. He stared straight ahead, not acknowledging her. "Up the prices of our stocks… they're already expensive but make them still affordable to the upper middle class. _"Where did Aizen get that kind of money from? And why is he buying up my company like it's a fucking monopoly game? Dammit… if he buys anymore, he'll be making one fifth of my yearly salary annually…"_ Yoruichi stood up. "I'm done here…"

"Yoruichi." She looked down at her father. "You have a duty to this company and its future… you will stay and sit down with the rest of us who take our jobs seriously." Yoruichi sighed, flopping back down into her chair. Her father leaned forward, placed his arms on the table and interlocking his hands together. "Gentlemen… a business man by the name of Sousuke Aizen came to me last night, during my granddaughter's recital and offered me a deal."

"_Wow… did he say granddaughter? Hmpfh… Soifon really must have put an impression on him for that to happen."_

"He wants ten percent of our shares and he claims he will not buy anything else. I propose we take up on his offer and give him…"

"You don't honestly believe him do you father?" Everyone in the room mumbled amongst themselves about the situation before turning their attention back to him.

"No… but still if it's any chance to get a competitor from buying up my company and to off of my legacy and my family's legacy I will take it…"

"What if he doesn't keep his end of the bargain father? Then what?"

"We will deal with it when the time comes…" Yoruichi stood up from her chair again and walked out of the board room, without a word. Angrily she fast paced to her office, walking straight pass Lisa. Lisa looked up at Yoruichi and noticed the look of fire burning in her eyes as she opened the door to her office and walked inside. Nervously she got up and went over to the door, knocking on it.

"Come in…" Lisa opened the door to see Yoruichi frantically searching her desk.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah… sorry… I have to go watch Soifon at her last track practice… I'll be gone for the day... tell my father not to contact me…" Yoruichi grabbed the item she was looking for, her keys and strolled passed Lisa, out of her office.

Karakura High School, track field 5:25 p.m….

Soifon jumped her final hurdle, slowing down to a halt. She bent over for a moment catching her breath as Ggio came up to greet her. "Hey Fon… Saw you at the recital last night… you were amazing out there…" She stood up and turned to him.

"Thanks… but to tell you the truth... I was kinda nervous."

"I couldn't blame you… performing in front of half the city's higher ups and parents would kinda do that to you… So are you busy later?" Soifon shook her head as she made her way off the track, with Ggio walking beside her.

"No… not really… Why what did you have in mind?"

"Well uhm… I was wondering did you wanna catch a movie or go to the boardwalk later?" Soifon grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'd love to but uhhhh… I don't know really... I have a lot of homework due on Monday and I rather use tonight and tomorrow to get it all done so I can rest on the weekend Ggio… not to mention practice." Ggio sighed looking defeated. "Look... I'll tell you what… I'll text you Saturday to let you know alright?" Suddenly he looked energetic again and nodded excitedly.

"Okay. You got it Fon… No problem…" Soifon smiled and waved as she then walked away from the track towards the parking a lot. Once she rounded the bleacher's wall, she found Yoruichi Shihouin herself, wearing black tube top her stomach showing, her usual orange jacket, with tight jeans, leaning against her car nonchalantly. Soifon walked up to her and placed her bag on the ground, then stretched.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Looks like 'someone' has a crush on my little Soi-bee… hmmmm?" Soifon looked at her so confused. Her thoughts racing as she tried to catch the understanding behind the statement. "That boy… name's Ggio right? Never hear you talk about him that much? Now how come? Hmmmmmmm?" Yoruichi smirked as Soifon placed a rather large look of distain on her face.

"That's cause he a friend… just a FRIEND… I never talk about my friends all that often because they are who they are… so what's to talk about? Plus…" Soifon blushed, stepping closer to Yoruichi. "I already told you what I wanted…" Yoruichi bit her lip as the temptation to kiss Soifon right here and here loomed over her head. She looked up, and scanned around for anyone nearby that could see. Not seeing anyone in sight, Yoruichi leant down and kissed Soifon.

"Mhmmmmmm…" Yoruichi broke the kiss. "Sweet like honey…" Soifon rolled her eyes, still blushing. Yoruichi then tapped on the her on the nose playfully with her finger. "Anywhere you wanna go? I need to take my mind off of work... it's been driving me crazy recently…" Soifon thought for a moment.

"Wanna go to the boardwalk tonight? I want to try riding the Ferris wheel."

"Sure thing my little bee…" Yoruichi got off of the car door and opened it for Soifon. She threw her bag in the back seat and got in, Yoruichi closing the door behind her. Then proceeding to the driver's side and getting in.

A few moments earlier…

Ggio looked in his phone for Soifon's number. Realizing he had failed to get it before he ran after her. He slowed down as she reached the end of the bleacher's wall and stepped passed it. He quickly hid behind the bleacher wall again, noticing Soifon was talking to her mother. Hearing his name in the conversation he peeked out and around the corner, curiously. He watched the woman talk to Soifon, before looking around suspiciously, and leaning down to kiss her passionately. Ggio eyes widened as they continued to kiss. His mind failed to process what he had just witnessed as the two finished their interactions with each other. He drew back, placing his back against the bleacher wall. Sliding down it, until he was sitting completely on the ground, still in shock. _"Wha… what did just see? Did Soifon really kiss her?"_ He shook his head still trying to wrap around the replay image of Soifon kissing her. _"Gawd damn it… I'm fucking Ggio Vega and I can't even get a girl that I really like number! I mean what da fuck? Fucking lesbians stealing all the fucking cute girls. It's not fair and it's not natural!"_ He hit his fist unto the pavement and then looked at it. _"No… I'm not gunna let her take Soi from me… She already has a fancy car and probably a fancy ass house too… keeping my Soifon in it… But no way in hell am I gunna let her have Soifon… I have to do something about this… Get some kind of a way to make her mine… Make her see that I'm the apex predator… Ggio Vega… and get her away from… her…"_ Ggio then jumped up to his feet and sprinted back to the track field, with a determined look on his face.

**A/N: Welp… again I hope you liked this chapter as well as the series... I remember someone giving a review that Ggio should be jealous of Yoruichi over Soifon… and I was SHUSH! .' your gunna give it away silly! :P . I wonder if to that person was I really predicable that I was going to do that… Beautiful Sin is meant to be read as if it were a movie scrolling through your mind... and I hope you readers get that experience as I write this tale. And just like any movie, this series has its own soundtrack. If you wish I'll post it up on my profile, the lists of songs and what scenes they would be used for. But for nows I go and has da fun! -shrugs as I go and play with my cosplay Suzumebachi Gauntlet- "Sting all Enemies to Death… Suzumebachi! Shunko! Ban… kai… Jakuhō Raikōben…" –breaks lamp- "Dang it…"**


	6. Chapter 5: Memories

Thursday night… Karakura Boardwalk 7:45 p.m.

The sun had completely set, leaving the starry night and flashing neon lights over the wooden pier. Soifon bit into her cotton candy, Yoruichi had brought for her a few minutes earlier. Yoruichi had managed to convince Soifon to let down her braids, letting the ocean breeze sweep through it. She walked next to Yoruichi walking through the amusement part of the Boardwalk. "Having fun Soi-bee?" she bit into her cotton candy again, nodding while smiling.

"Mhm… Yoruichi… why do you call me that?" Yoruichi took a sideways glance at her before smiling.

"Well… for one… because of that stuffed toy you love so much in your room…" Soifon blushed.

"His name is Bumble…" Yoruichi stopped walking and looked at her, before bursting into laughter. Soifon frowned as the woman bent over trying to laugh even harder. Eventually she stood upright and wiped a tear out of her left eye.

"You named it?" Soifon nodded. "Why?" Yoruichi chuckled.

"Because… he's important to me… and I love him. He's one of the first things you to gave me." Yoruichi's face became confused.

_"Wow… I didn't think it was all that important to her… Now I feel bad…"_ Yoruichi cleared her throat. "Well… I'm glad you like it… anyways... I call you that for multiple reasons. One because you're a hard worker and you're always busy doing something and two… your attitude at times… you can be a little stinger…" Soifon wrinkled up her nose.

"Stinger?"

"Yeah… you knows… like a fighter…" Yoruichi then shadow boxed in the air for a second before continuing. "even after everything you been though... look at you now…" Soifon stood there, looking at Yoruichi before she turned her attention to floor. Yoruichi smiled as she went over and placed her arm around her shoulders and patted it. She leant down and whispered in her ear. "That's why you're my little Soi-bee…" Soifon let a small smile grace her lips as the two continued walking.

"Hey Soifon!" Yoruichi and Soifon looked up to see Tatsuki and Orihime walking towards them hand in hand. Tatsuki casually waved as Orihime smiled.

"Friends of yours?" Yoruichi let her go as Soifon nodded.

"The very best…" The two walked over to greet the couple.

"Hey Soifon… almost couldn't recognize you with your hair down." Tatsuki playfully hit Soifon on the shoulder in their usual form of greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Yoruichi… we're just about to ride the Ferris wheel…"

Orihime eyes grew really wide as she grinned. She bounced up and down as she squealed in delight. "Oh! Tatsuki-channnnn! Can we go on the Ferris wheel together?" She then stopped jumping and looked at her with pleading eyes, poking out her bottom lip. "Pleaseeeeeee?" Tatsuki softly smiled as she nodded in approval. "Yay!" Orihime then grabbed Tatsuki's hand again, pleased that she got her way once again. Soifon leaned over to Tatsuki and smirked.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime and then back to Soifon and nervously smiled. "So… you and?" Tatsuki nodded as she gripped Orihime's hand slightly tighter, making the girl smile at her.

"Yea Soifon… you were right…" Soifon smiled as Yoruichi clapped her hands.

"Okay! So whose ready to ride the Ferris wheel?" Yoruichi exclaimed. Orihime let go of Tatsuki hand and placed in the air, waving excitedly.

"Me! Me! Me!" Both Yoruichi and Orihime started walking chanting 'Ferris Wheel' in unison. Tatsuki and Soifon followed behind them, casually.

"When did this all happen?" Soifon sighed as she put one hand behind her head in a relaxed manner, the other still holding her treat.

"A few weeks ago… When I walked her home I told her how I felt… she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek saying she loved me too… weird huh?"

"Very... but still… they're weirder things…" Soifon looked over to Yoruichi who was talking to Orihime about something. The four reached the Ferris wheel after a short walk, Yoruichi paid the operator for all of them as Tatsuki escorted Orihime in their cart. The operator hit a button, lifting Tatsuki's and Orihime's cart into the air and revealing Yoruichi's and Soifon's. Yoruichi stepped inside after her, shut the small door and pulling down the safety handle. After the two were seated the operator started up the machine to run its cycle. "Yoruichi…" The woman looked over to her, staring at her cotton candy, lost in thought.

"Hmmmm?"

"Can I know what happened between you and Tia? You know… before you guys broke up?" Yoruichi sighed as she rested her arm on the crossbar sitting on their laps.

"Why would you want to know about that? The past already happened… you can't out run it nor relive it Soifon... so why does it matter?"

"Because the past makes you a part of who are today Yoruichi…." Yoruichi blinked as she looked over to Soifon taking another bite of her treat. Yoruichi smiled and sat back up.

_"Since when did she get so smart?"_ She thought as Soifon raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright fine… I'll tell you but mark my words… you're not going to like this story…" Soifon shrugged.

_**FLASHBACK: FIVE YEARS INTO THE PAST…**_

Seireitei County limits… Yoruichi's Mountain Villa 11:30pm

A caramel toned woman with short violet hair wearing a typical grey jogging suit worked furiously on a heavy punching bag, punching and kicking it repeatedly. She narrowed her golden irises as she side kicked it, leading her into a swiping hand combo. She then round house kicked it so hard the bag jumped the hook as the object flew back a couple feet, landing on the floor. The woman sighed as she rubbed her wrist with the other hand. "At least your wearing wraps this time… So I can't complain…" The woman turned around to find a short haired blonde woman carrying a brown paper bag. She held up the bag. "I got you some lunch." The violet hair woman walked up the stairs out from the wooden floor training area, unto the plush living room carpet. She kissed the taller woman's cheek, making her blush slightly.

"Oh goodie! Whatcha get me?" The violet hared woman snatched the bag out of her hands and rifled through it. "Mhmmmmm… Chinese food… thanks Tia!"

"You're welcome Yoruichi…" Tia followed her to the kitchen where she put the bag on the counter. Yoruichi began unwrapping the bandages from her hands as she felt two warm hands encircle around her waist. Tia then put her chin on her shoulder. Yoruichi smirked as she turned around to face her, leaning against the counter. She looked Tia up and down, noticing she was wearing a black suit with a tie. She took her tie and pulled her closer.

"Just getting off of work?" She whispered. Tia then took Yoruichi and sat her on the kitchen counter, parting her legs, standing in-between them. She leant down next to Yoruichi ear, as the woman wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Yes… and I don't have to go back there until Monday…" She kissed Yoruichi's neck.

"Mhmmmmm… that's nice... I get to have you all to myself… been lonely here without you…"

"I know…" Tia pulled back, looking into Yoruichi golden eyes with her own emerald ones. "Did you set a date yet?"

"Date?" Yoruichi looked confused as Tia rubbed her eyes for moment before sighing.

"Our wedding date… you know that day you want to be married on?" Yoruichi hummed in a thoughtful manner.

"Hmmmmm... nooooo… but those things can wait… right now…" She leant up to Tia, brushing their noses together. "Other things are more important… Such as keeping the MRS. at home happy…" She then kissed Tia. Tia took her hands, placing them under Yoruichi's shirt to fondle her breasts through her fingers. Yoruichi moaned as Tia broke the kiss and traveled down her neck, leaving a row a passionate kisses. Yoruichi snaked her hands into her blonde hair as she continued teasing her, under shirt; when something in Tia's pocket began to vibrate. The two froze in their movements as she looked down to see her cellphone lighting up. Yoruichi groaned in frustration as her lover began to unravel from her, reaching for it. Yoruichi swiftly grabbed Tia's wrist, making her look back at her. "Baby... please don't… They can wait one night… right?" Tia bit her lip as she shook her head.

"Sorry…" She stepped away from Yoruichi answering the phone. Yoruichi sighed in defeat as she hopped off the counter, continuing to unwrap her hands. She tossed the loose cloths on unto the floor as she went over to the couch and pouted. She closed her eyes as she heard Tia handling her business on the phone. A few minutes later Yoruichi opened up her eyes again as the sound of keys being picked up registered to her ears. Tia walked over to the couch and stared down at Yoruichi.

"Going back to work?" Yoruichi turned over to look up at her. Tia looked away and nodded. Yoruichi sighed. "Fine… just go…" She then turned away from Tia, looking at the floor.

"I'll be back soon…"

"Not soon enough…" Tia chose not to respond to the comment as she simply turned away, heading for the front door. Yoruichi heard the door open and close softly behind her. She sat up, looking at the diamond ring on her coffee table and then looked outside the giant panoramic windows to see Tia getting onto her motorcycle. Tia revved the engine before speeding off down the dirt driveway. "Be careful…" She got up and made her way to the bedroom for a shower, trying to forget her frustrations.

A few hours later Yoruichi made her way into the living room stretching. Suddenly a loud thud, hit the front door, startling her a moment. She stared at the door, confused as the same noise came again, this time louder than the last. She took a step backwards, unsure of how to react, when the door gave way and fell backwards unto her floor. When the dust cleared Yoruichi saw a disgruntled tall lanky man straight black hair lean against the doorway. "Tiaaaaaaaa! Where are you? I know you're here you lying son of…" He looked over to Yoruichi, who looked confused. "Where is she?" Yoruichi scowled as she took up a fighting stance.

"This is my house… and the door you just broke also belongs to me… so if you don't want your ass thrown out of it… then I suggest you leave…" The man grit his teeth as he walked inside and looked around. Yoruichi felt slightly intimidated once he fully stood up, revealing his true stature.

"You bitch… show yourself! Too scared to face me? That's cause you know I'm better than you don't you? Imagine a woman better than me! Nnoitra Gilga! Come out here so I can tear you pieces and claim the position you stole from me!" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"_Clearly he doesn't have any marbles left in his brain…"_ She backed slowly as he advanced on her.

"Where is she?" Without a word, Yoruichi turned around and ran away from him. The man gave chase as Yoruichi quickly ran up the wall, jumped and round kicked the man in face, sending him to the floor. She landed roughly on the ground, rolling unto her feet. The man rose to his feet, wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned. "Well… then… If you won't show yourself then I'll just have a little fun here with this bitch." Yoruichi was caught off guard with a punch as she barely dodged it. She countered with a back fist stunning him, before he grabbed Yoruichi by the throat slamming her against the wall. Yoruichi gasped as the wave of pain crashed throughout her entire body causing her vision to blur. "You think you know your little girlfriend? She not at all what she seems…" with one hand the man reached in his back pocket, pulling out three pictures. He shoved them in her face. "Look at these!" Yoruichi looked at his hand at the photos. Yoruichi scanned the pictures; they showed her fiancé each one with a different woman. She looked back at the man, who still had a tight grip around her neck. She refused to let the tears welling up in her eyes fall. "You think you know her? You think she's in love with you? Bullshit! To her you're probably nothing but a…"

"Yoruichi!" The two of them looked over the front doorway, to see Tia pointing a pistol straight at them. A single gunshot tore through the air, making Nnoitra stumble backwards; clutching his heart and dropping Yoruichi in the process. He fell backwards unto the carpet, dead. Tia ran up to Yoruichi and crouched down near her. She petted Yoruichi's hair as she continued to stare downwards in shock. "You okay?" Yoruichi then looked over to the pictures strewn about the floor. Tia followed her gaze and her eyes narrowed as she saw the photos; she then looked back at Yoruichi. "Yoruichi?" Yoruichi continued to stare at them as if she were in some kind of a trance. Tia took her hands and placed them on her shoulders, violently shaking her back to reality. "Yoruichi? Answer me damn it!" Yoruichi then shoved the woman away.

"Answer you? Fuck you! Why don't you answer me? What the hell is this?" She crawled over and picked up the blood soaked photos. "Who the hell was he and what… is this Tia?"

"I…" Tia bit her lip, contemplating her answer, when Yoruichi stood up out of sheer anger.

"Tia… This crazy man showed up at my house, knocked down my door, almost tries to kill me and shows me pictures of you… YOU… with other women… and you shoot him dead point blank with no hesitation… The least I deserve right now is the fucking truth…" Tia stood up, going over to her.

"I… can't… I can't tell you everything right now…" Tia made a motion to comfort Yoruichi, but the she pushed her away again tears streaming down from her golden eyes.

"You can't tell me or you won't? Tia I don't even know what you do for a living no less when you go out at two in the morning… and I didn't care because I trusted you. But I see now I shouldn't believe anything that you tell me…"

"Yoruichi please don't do this… calm down…" Tia again tried to reach out to the woman as she swats her hand away in pure rage.

"Don't touch me…" Tia narrows her eyes as she reached out for Yoruichi again, this time firmly grabbing her by the wrist. She struggled against the taller woman as she pulled her closer. "No! Get off of…" Without warning the gun went off again. Yoruichi blinked as she looked down at herself in confusion. She took her hand, placing it on her stomach before bring it to her face, blood dripping down her fingers. "T… Tia…?" She stepped away from her, falling backwards unto the couch.

"Yoruichi! Shit…" She dropped the gun and ran over to her, but stopped in her tracks as her cellphone began ringing once more. Tia looked at her pocket before looking back at Yoruichi slowly passing out on the sofa. She quickly grabbed the device and held it up to her ear. After a few seconds of the person on the other screaming at her she nodded, tears slowly falling down her face. She hung up the phone and went over to Yoruichi, grabbing a throw blanket and applying pressure to her wound. Yoruichi looked up at her worried face in a daze. "Yoruichi I… I'm…"

"Freeze!" Tia looked up to see four officers pointing their weapons at her. She looked down at Yoruichi once more to see her eyes slowly close shut. She reached into her back pocket, pulling out throwing knifes, and she threw them, hitting them all directly in the head. One after another the men fell on the floor as Tia rose to her feet, sprinting over to the pistol grabbing it. She took it and shot out the panoramic view of windows , jumping out the opening unto the dirt. She sprinted on over to her bike and hopped on as two more police cars skidded to a halt, blocking her path on the driveway. She started up the bike and revved the engine.

Another four officers got out of their cars, guns draw at her. "Stop or we'll shoot!"

"Listen to me! There's a woman in there! She's hurt really badly! Please take care of her first!" Tia revved the engine again.

"Don't you move! We do have the authority to shoot to kill!" Tia skidded rubber against the pavement as she took off towards them. The officers unleashed gunfire, Tia swerved and dodged them all as she whipped past them down the mountain pass.

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

"She shot you… by accident and then left?" Soifon finished her treat as the Ferris wheel revolved around for the fifth time. She looked over to Yoruichi looking down at the people below, slowly nodding away. "So… what happened then?"

Yoruichi shifted more comfortably and sighed. "The police called me an ambulance and I was rushed to the hospital. Kukaku and Kisuke came there for me… The officers told them that Tia shot me… and showed them the pictures Nnoitra had. I never explained to them that she shot by accident… I just told them that I didn't want to talk about it… Being the two best friends that I have… they respected my decision and didn't ask about it anymore… they just let the topic go… they only know from what they assumed. Being that Tia shot me in a pure rage fit, when I confronted her with pictures of her escapades from Nnoitra."

"They don't know?" Yoruichi shook her head in silence.

"No… and I rather for it to stay that way for now…"

What about your dad?" Soifon started to regret the question as it slipped out her mouth, Yoruichi frowned.

"He came to visit me once in that damn hospital telling me how much I was a failure and a disgrace to his family name… and that he knew something like this was going to happen since I chose the path of impurity and self-interest. Then he left… and I never saw him again until recently, almost a year ago when he practically begged me to come and help him run his company. At first I was opposed to it, being the way of how he treated me so wrongly in the past. Shunning me and denying my existence… but living in that same house for all that time alone was kinda heartbreaking... so I decided it was time for a change… moved here... and been happy ever since…" Yoruichi looked over to Soifon and smiled warmly. "Due to a certain someone's influence... I rarely think about the past anymore…"

"Hmmmm… So… why then do you treat her like you guys are friends? Even if it was an accident, she didn't apologize to you... she just took off and…"

"Actually she did…" Soifon looked confused. "A few weeks ago she took me out for a drink…" Yoruichi looked at Soifon as she raised an eyebrow as if she wanted her to continue. Yoruichi sighed. "Don't tell me you want know about that too huh?" Soifon nodded.

_**A FEW WEEKS EARLIER…**_

Tia and Yoruichi sat in a booth together by the window. Tia looked at the rain slowly falling down onto the pavement outside, before taking a glance at Yoruichi. Yoruichi smiled, leaning her arm on the table, resting her head in her hand. Tia quirked an eyebrow at her demeanor. "What?"

"Nothing... just still amazed you look as beautiful as you did five years ago…" Tia sighed, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing with a slight scowl, before leaning on the table.

"Yoruichi…"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm sorry... back then… when I…"

"Shot me? And then left me for dead in my own home?" Tia looked away to the window again. "Oh and let's not forget my personal favorite… those pictures…" Tia looked back at her as she sat upright. Yoruichi fiddled with her fingers nervously. "In the last five years… I thought about… what I would say to you when I saw you again… Would I scold you? Pretend like you didn't even exist? Would I cry? Or possibly even try to kill you on sight…" Yoruichi looked the woman in the eye. "But I… I couldn't do anything but whisper your name… And a part of me loathes you for doing what you did… then taking off without a trace. But then another part of me… missed you terribly… And as much as I hate to admit it… I still love you… but not on the same level as it once was back then…" Tia bit her lip and Yoruichi sniffed, wiping back a tear. "So… know that I forgive you…"

"Yoruichi…"

"Tia… I can't hold a grudge for something I fully don't even understand nor even can begin to explain…"

"Here are your drinks ladies." Both of them looked up to see a woman dropping off two specially made drinks. She smiled as she set them down and then walked off back into the rest of the bar.

"Yoruichi… I promise... I'll explain everything to you one day…"

"And until then I'll wait…" Yoruichi took her glass into her hand and raised it. "For now... We drink!" Yoruichi smiled excitedly. Tia looked down her glass, before picking it up to meet Yoruichi's in a toast."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Wow… Yoruichi?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You're too nice…" Yoruichi grinned as she ran her fingers through Soifon's hair.

"Yeah... well… you'd also think a certain someone would appreciate that?" Soifon cuddled a little closer to her.

Meanwhile down on the boardwalk…

Ggio stood with his five friends, casually watching the people walk by. One of them tall, bulky and with luscious long way purple hair, ran his finger through it and flipped it. "Well… I see nothing wrong with it… love and beauty come in all different forms." He struck a rather feminine pose, placing his hand on his hip.

Ggio grit his teeth. "Tsk... just 'cause your gay Charlotte doesn't mean Soifon is…"

"Yeah man… she could be experimenting… yea know… trying to figure herself out... I heard lesbianism all the rage, cha." Another teen with no shirt, revealing red tattoos across his torso; patted Ggio on the shoulder.

"Tsk… That's just stupid Abirama… The girl is kissing another woman… but not just ANY woman mind you… her own mother…. gross if you ask me…" The boy leaning on the railing next to him shrugged, his shoulders. His long bleach blonde hair slowly blowing in the night breeze behind him.

"Findorr! Beauty and love knows neither an age nor number… I think someone's a little jealous…" The teen named Charlotte pinched Ggio cheek.

Ggio smacked his away hand. "Piss off…" Everyone looked over to the two, tallest and bulkiest members of the gathering. "What do you think Nirgge and Poww?" Poww looked confused for a moment before shrugging in non-interest.

"I think you should find a girl with a little more curves… Like Rangiku…" Nirgge grinned as he reminisced on Rangiku's body.

Ggio stepped away from the railing and stood in front of them. "Dudes… I came to you to help me… I gotta get Soifon to see I'm better than her!" The gang looked around at each other before looking back at him.

"Well… what do you want us to do? Obviously flowers won't work on a girl like her…" Abirama stated as he scratched the back of his head.

"I need to get Soifon away from her… If she's not around then... well you knows…"

"Then she'll resort to you… is that what you're saying?" Findorr questioned, crossing his arms in the process.

"Well yeah… kinda…"

"Speak of the devil… That's her right?" Abirama pointed past Ggio. Everyone looked to see Yoruichi and Soifon walking pass them, with Tatsuki and Orihime following them. Ggio grit his teeth again as he watched Soifon smile at a laughing Yoruichi in the distance. He turned back to face them.

"Yeah… her…"

"Mhmmmm… I see why she picks her over you… I would any day… Look at those curves…" Nirgge smirked. "Nice…"

"Well… Technically speaking if she's in a relationship with that woman intimately… that IS illegal… but knowing you… you want to do more than just take her away from that woman… So I might know a guy to help you with your problem…" Ggio scowled and then raised an eyebrow at the end of Findorr's sentence.

"You know someone?" Findorr then held one finger in the air.

"Correcto!" He then stood off the railing and went over to wrap his arm around Ggio's shoulder. "To put it more accurately... I might know someone who knows someone… if you catch my drift. Come on… I'll introduce you to him." Findorr then lead Ggio away into the crowd as the rest of the gang followed after them.

Hours later inside a back alley…

"Hey Gin…" Gin, who was leaning causally against the brick wall looked over to find Hisagi pointing behind him. "These jokers say they need your help…" Gin rose up off of the wall and strolled passed him. He stumbled upon a group of six boys.

"So!" Gin clapped his hands together. "What can I do yah for gentlemen?"

"Hey Gin…" Findorr stepped forward among them. "So you know that Fon kid you've been trying to get your hands on… We might have a little information to help you in on that…" Gin looked puzzled as Findorr pointed to Ggio. "My friend here claims something kinda unbelievable…"

"Oh really? What is it? I'm dying tah knows…" Ggio scowled, stepping forward beside Findorr.

"You know the woman Soifon was adopted by?" Gin nodded. "I think Soifon is… having some kind of relationship with her… intimately…" Gin looked surprised as his rubbed his chin in interest.

"Ahhhh… yah don't say? And how do yah knows dis for sure hmmmm?"

"I saw them after track practice… kissing on her car."

"Interestin' I'll say to the very least… So… I 'suppose chu want some kind of trade for this information?" Ggio nodded.

"I want Soifon… So I'd do anything to get that woman away from her… even just for a bit…" Gin hummed for a second before clicking his tongue.

"Tsk cheaaaaa my boss wants her too… she still has some finish business with him… tell yah what… Meet me here at one in ta afternoon tomorrow and I can take you to him…" Ggio nodded as Gin held out his hand. "Deal?" Ggio took it within his own and shook it.

"Deal…"

Shihouin Enterprises, Yoruichi's Executive Office Friday Afternoon 12:46

Yoruichi walked inside her office to find a curious sight. Soifon stood leaning against her desk, facing the windows. She stood in the open doorway, blinking in confusion as she looked over to Lisa sitting in at her desk. Lisa felt Yoruichi's eyes on her and looked up to see it contorted in puzzlement. She sighed and looked slightly sheepish. "Well… she didn't want to wait out here… so I thought she can wait in there for you." Yoruichi then shrugged as she made her way into her office shutting the door behind her, locking it.

"What are you doing here? You don't have school but I figure you'd be out doing something fun with your friends… not in this boring building waiting for me…" Soifon stretched and then crossed her arms, all while never turning to face Yoruichi.

"It got boring at home without you… and you gave this building's address should I ever need it. But then I realized that I never really needed to use it… So I decided to make it useful and come visit you. You said it yourself last night… that you were trying to take your mind off of work… I'd thought I help with that." Yoruichi walked over and placed her files, she was holding unto her desk. She walked over and stood next to her, watching the city work below. "This is really pretty…"

"Soifon…" She looked over at the woman. "I'm thinking for Christmas… I'm going back to Seireitei… to spend the holidays there..." Soifon narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Karakura's great… but Seireitei is up in the mountains which can mean one thing and one thing only…" She smiled. "Snow!" Soifon wrinkled up her nose at the word.

"Snow?" Yoruichi nodded.

"Mhmmmm… snow… Have you ever seen snow before Soifon?" She shook her head. "Whaaaa? You've never seen snow before Soifon?"

"Yoruichi I lived in Karakura all my life… the beaches and ocean here doesn't allow it to get that cold…"

"Well then… Since were on the top floor… you'll barely be able to see it but…" Yoruichi pointed towards the window. "You see that mountain range? Just beyond that is Seireitei… "

"Are we going alone?"

"Oh no Kisuke and Kukaku are going to join us… Maybe her brothers both Kaien and Ganju" Yoruichi chuckled. "My three story villa can easily house them and several other people as well… But it still leaves plenty of space… for some privacy…" Soifon smirked as she took the opportunity to sit on Yoruichi's desk, crossing her legs. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as went over to stand in front of Soifon.

"So… just to be clear… I'd get to see snow and spend time with you correct?" Yoruichi nodded as Soifon leant up and kissed the woman. "Yeah... I think I'd like that…"

Hueco Mundo Casino and Adult Entertainment Plaza, Executive office suite Friday afternoon 1:45 pm

Aizen twittered with his drink as he sat in his office chair, clearly unamused. A light knock came from his door. "Come in…" In walked Gin with Ggio walking behind him. Gin smiled as she walked over to his boss, he waved casually.

"Hey yah boss…"

"Gin… why did you call a meeting with me this early in the day… My beginning act doesn't even go on stage until five hours from now…" Gin shrugged as he stood in front of his desk. "And who is your friend? Not like you to bring unwelcomed guest unto our humble abode…"

"Oh right… Ggio… This is mah boss… Aizen." Ggio eyes widened as he pointed at Aizen.

"You're the guy who tried to kill her! That night you send two guys while we were at that party!" Aizen raised an eyebrow. Gin coughed his throat interrupting his accusations.

"Actually Ggio… that was me... and I told them to threaten her a little and then kidnap her… not kill her.. It'd be pointless if we did that."

"Then wait…"

"I take it then you are referring to Shaolin? Better known as Soifon?" Ggio nodded as Aizen then stood out of his chair. "Gin… is my right hand man… despite his age… he's actually more useful than he appears… He's my eyes and ears on the streets… Now Gin... please explain as to why a friend of our dear Soifon is in my office?"

"Well sir… Ggio here saw Soifon and that woman locking lips together at our school."

"Hmmmmmm?" He looked over to Ggio as the boy nodded. Aizen smiled and then burst into laughter. He clasped his hands and rubbed them together. "Perfect! Tell me everything that you've seen boy…" Aizen went over and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Not until you promise me one thing…"

"Name it…"

"That no harm will come to her… I only want that woman gone…"

"Ah! Well... that's done and done… I need Soifon… alive… the woman however… is of no value to me… Help me Ggio… and I'll personally hand Soifon over to you…" Ggio narrowed his eyes as he looked to the floor, lost in thought for a moment then looked back to Aizen and nodded. "Excellent… Now please… have a seat."

**A/N: This will be my last chapter for a bit… -cracks fingers and then yawns- sorries only for a little bit… I gotta go and live the summer vacation up and then I'll be back before you knows it! –epic thumbs up- and thanks so much for reading! It means a lot to a girl like me!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets Never Stay Hidden

Yoruichi's house, Yoruichi's bedroom Wednesday October 31st 2012 5:36 p.m. (Halloween)

Yoruichi chose to sit on her windowsill seat, staring out into her backyard below. She looked up at the setting sun over the horizon when her bedroom door creaked open. Curiously she looked back to find Soifon dragging her book bag with one hand and her violin case in the other, standing in the doorway. She looked confused as she realized the small girl looked irritated. The girl dropped the items and made her way over to Yoruichi's king sized bed, plopping down on it face first. She let out a short scream of frustration, before lying there motionless. Yoruichi chuckled at her demeanor, rolling over unto her stomach facing her.

"What's wrong? That boy bothering you again?" Soifon let out a groan of frustration and shook her head no. "Then what?" Soifon started muffling into the layers of sheets, Yoruichi let out an exasperating sigh while shaking her head. "Soifon… I can't understand a single word you're saying…" Slowly Soifon took her hands and placed them unto the bed pushing herself up, back unto her feet. She then started pacing around the room. Yoruichi watched for her a moment before she deiced to speak again. "Sooooo? Are you going to explain?"

"Ergh… there's just so many things I have to do Yoruichi… I have to study for the finals coming up in four weeks or else I'd get an F and possibly fail my junior year… What's worse is that Friday I have another test in Science class with mister Ukitake… and I put off time studying for it because of the art project I was doing…"

"Ukitake?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at the familiar name, repeating it softly to herself.

Soifon stopped pacing and looked over at Yoruichi's thoughtful expression confused. "You know him?"

"Pale, frail man… always sick, but overall… a very nice man. He loves giving out sweets if I recall correctly." Yoruichi hummed. "I wonder what he's doing teaching high school when he can easily teach college… more or less how is a man in his condition be physically able to teach anything without being tired out or…" Yoruichi saw Soifon's nervousness increase. "Nevermind… you were saying?"

"And then somehow… Tatsuki convinced our martial arts teacher… to skip me not one but two belts on another test I have this Friday! From white to green… You know what that means?" Yoruichi blinked in surprise as the girl practically yelled at the end of sentence. She shook her head no as she continued. "That means... I have more katas and kumtes to practice… and don't even get me started on the kendo training…" She sighed, slumping her shoulders down in depressing manner. "On top of all the other things I have to study for I have to practice my violin…" Soifon closed her eyes as she took her hands to rub at her temples. "It's giving me a headache…" She closed her eyes trying to let her fingers work off her migraine.

"Soifon…" Soifon opened her eyes to look at her. "Relax…"

"Yoruichi I can't relax! I…" Yoruichi interrupted her by clearing her throat as she rolled back over and patted next to her on the window seat. Giving into defeat, Soifon sighed, walking over to her. She merely glared at the woman below when she reached the edge of the windowsill. _"Why can't I ever just once say no to you?"_ The thought crossed her mind as she crossed her arms. Yoruichi watched the girl's expression change. She then swiftly grabbed the girl arms and pulled her directly on top of her. The girl blushed profusely as she struggled against the older woman for a moment before finally giving up and laying her head upon her chest. Yoruichi reached over next her, grabbing a throw blanket and wrapping it around them. For a moment they still and silent, watching the sunset together. Yoruichi smiled as she felt Soifon's breathing slow and felt her muscles relax.

"Soi-bee…" She whispered. " You're a straight A student… you have a 4.0 grade point average… and you're the smartest person I know."

"Smarter than Kisuke?" Soifon looked up at Yoruichi for a moment.

"Well… Kisuke has a bachelor's degree in both engineering and mathematics and game design." Yoruichi felt Soifon tense up and look back out the window, feeling hurt. "But… even with those degrees… he's still just a blockhead who does nothing but play Halo all day and skips out on doing work for doing his own experimentations…" She nuzzled Soifon head with her chin as she slowly felt her relax again. Soifon felt her eyelids grow heavy as they fluttered shut; while Yoruichi looked to the window again, completely lost in her own thoughts. _"-sigh- adorable… Just adorable… Someone as adorable as you shouldn't worry about such trivial things… you and I both know… you'll pass with flying colors as usual… and like always I'll be proud of you my little Soi-bee..."_ Suddenly Soifon's light snores caught her attention. She looked back down at her to realize Soifon had completely fallen asleep. She smirked and then kissed the top of her head gently. "See? There… I knew you could relax…"

A Few Hours later…

Kisuke pulled up in Yoruichi's driveway in his station wagon with Kukaku riding in the front passenger seat. She grunted as she reached in her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She dialed unto the touch screen device and then held it up to her ear. After a few moments she gritted her teeth as she took the phone from her ear to look at it once again. "Damn it Yoruichi… come on… pick up… tsk… you knows for someone who wants us to "accompany" her to her daddy's Halloween ball…"

"Masquerade…" Kisuke interrupted, correcting her with a sheepish grin sweeping across his face.

"Whatever… point being… is she ready yet? And if not then when will the little drama queen get off her lazy ass and be ready!" Kukaku swiped her thumbs along the cellphone again re-dialing the number and once again holding it up to her ear.

"You know… Yoruichi still puts the extra house key in the same place as she did in Seireitei."

Kukaku looked at Kisuke irritated for a moment, before realizing what he suggested. She pulled the phone away from her ear again and rubbed her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Hmmmm yeahhhhhh… dat's true… and she did say we were welcome in her house anytimeeeeeee…" She raised an eyebrow while Kisuke shrugged. "Awwwww what the hell… I'll get the extra key. But in the meantime… you gotta think about getting a new car Kisuke…" Kukaku jiggled the car door handle and then opened it.

"Whaaaa? No! My baby's a classic…" Kisuke leaned forward on against his steering wheel and began petting the dashing board. "Benihime is one classy lady and should be treated as such." He then kissed the steering wheel and nuzzled it lovingly. "Ain't that right baby? Uh huh… uh huh… yup." Kukaku rolled her eyes and shut the car door behind her as she made her way up to Yoruichi's front door. She looked around suspiciously before reaching down and picking up a rock, behind Yoruichi's bushes. She turned it over to find a key, duct taped to the underside of it.

"Yup… just like Seireitei… I think this is the same rock and everything actually…" Kukaku looked at the rock for a moment before she peeled the key off it and stuck it back unto the dirt once more. She placed the key into the door and turned it.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Startled Kukaku almost screamed as she jumped. Turning around to find five children, all holding plastic Jack o' Lanterns up at her; she breathed out a sigh of relief before she glared at Kisuke snickering in the car.

"Uhm... okies gimme one second you guys…" She opened the door and looked about the room as she giant candy dish on the coffee table caught her attention. Quickly she went inside and grabbed it, taking it back to the children just outside the door. She reached a handful into the bowl and held it out. "Here's one for the princess… Here's one for the pirate… and look! It's a transformer… way cool…"

"I'm bumble bee!" The boy replied, posing in a typical hero fashion stance. Kukaku tapped on him on his helmet playfully before he ran past the other two children.

"Andddd here you two go… and what are you supposed to be… if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're Finn and Jake… you know from the show 'Adventure Time'…" Kukaku looked puzzled as she tried to remember the strange outfits. "Nevermind… thank you…" The two kids left the doorstep and ran off into the night with the rest of their friends. Kukaku sighed as she went back inside and slammed the door behind her.

"YORUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Meanwhile upstairs in Yoruichi's bedroom…

Soifon jerked out of her slumber, waking Yoruichi who had fallen asleep as Kukaku's voice echoed about the house. Soifon let out a groan of annoyance as she shifted more comfortably against Yoruichi. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know… I did tell her she was welcome in my home anytime…" Soifon looked up at Yoruichi, clearly annoyed. "Awwww… don't give me that look. Come on… she's like a sister to me Soi…"

"Still… why didn't she call first?" Soifon inquired before she followed Yoruichi gaze to her cellphone on the bedroom dresser. She sighed. "I should've have known better… you put your cellphone on silent didn't you?" Yoruichi shrugged playfully.

"Maybe…"

Downstairs Kukaku continued to rant to the empty walls of the house. "Yoruichi Shihouin! If you don't get your lazy princess ass down here… I swear I kick it all the way back to last week! You know we got a party to go tonight! And if you don't go… you won't hear the end of it from me or your father!"

Soifon looked at Yoruichi puzzled for a moment before she spoke. "Oh yeah…. That's right... Today is Halloween…" She noticed Soifon still looking confused. "I kinda promised my father I'd go to his party masquerade thing his got going on… 'cause he made a big fuss over it and I…" Yoruichi sighed. "Look point blank… I'm going to a Halloween business party… and I need you to do me a favor…" Soifon narrowed her eyes at the woman.

Kukaku climbed her way upstairs silently, still enraged that no one was answering her. She swiftly made her way over to Yoruichi's bedroom door, noticing the book bag and violin case on the floor. She looked up to find the door cracked just a bit. She reached for the knob when she heard Yoruichi chuckle. She stopped mid motion, noticing the two were talking in a low whisper. She poked her head inside the darkroom to find the two still laying the same position they had been in the same hours before, on her windowsill.

"So you'll do it for me Soi?"

"I will… I won't like it… but I will." Yoruichi hugged Soifon tightly before she let go and gently rubbed noses with the younger girl. She blushed at the contact that could be still made out in the moonlit room.

"Thanks my little Soi-bee… you're a lifesaver." Soifon leaned up and kissed the older woman passionately before leaning back again.

"You're welcome…" Kukaku leaned away from the door, still shocked by what she just witnessed. She raised her hand up to the door and gently knocked against it. She heard the two shifting for a moment as the room inside illuminated.

"Come on in Kukaku!" Kukaku opened up the door to find Yoruichi, seated on the windowsill stretching, while Soifon turned on another lamp.

"Sorry about the book bag Kukaku…" Soifon apologized as the woman steeped over the items and into the room.

"Eh… don't worry about it kid." Kukaku grinned as Soifon went over to grab her things and made her way into her room, shutting the door behind her. Kukaku looked outside the bedroom door for a moment, staring at Soifon's. Suddenly she swiftly shut Yoruichi's door shut and locked it, confusing her friend. "Yoruichi!"

"What?" Yoruichi stood up at warning tone of her voice. Yoruichi stopped and realized her attire. "Nice wonder woman outfit by the way… it suits you."

Kukaku blinked as the comment took her off guard. "Eh? Really? You think so? I hate this damn star spangled spandex shit but I thought I'd resemble wonder woman the most… you sure it doesn't make my butt look too… wait... no… no getting off topic… Yoruichi… remember when I said you should talk to the kid?" The woman nodded. "and what happened?" Yoruichi opened her mouth and then closed again, twiddling her fingers with each other nervously. "Yoruichi…" Kukaku crossed her arms.

"Okay… we didn't talk about it really… instead… we kinda uhm…" Kukaku raised an eyebrow as she trailed off. She waved her hand around, cueing for Yoruichi to continue. "Kinda had sex?" Yoruichi watched Kukaku's expression go from shock to pure rage.

"Yoruichi!" She hissed as Yoruichi flinched at the sound of her name popping out of her mouth. "Ergh… gawd damn it Yoruichi… that's like the worst thing you could have done! Do you have any idea what you've just done at all?" Yoruichi looked thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "Yoruichi… you just had sex with a minor… come on now a minor! That's like one of the worst crimes to be convicted for… you'll be labeled as a pedophile and everything…" Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she went over to her closet and started looking through the various clothing.

"Relax Kukaku… I'll be extra careful… no one will find out…"

"Wait excuse me? That hell… You know what? No…" She went over to the closet door and slammed it shut in her face; the wind blew Yoruichi's hair back. She looked over at her agitated friends glare with her own eyes narrowed down in annoyance. "Yoruichi… these things... don't stay secrets… and they don't stay secret for long." Kukaku took her finger and jabbed it into Yoruichi's chest, repeatedly. "The longer you keep doing what you're doing… then the harder it is the deal with the fact that you might lose her forever because you couldn't keep your pedophile paws off of her." Yoruichi then swatted her hand away and opened up her closet once more, rifling through it. "Gawd damn it…" Kukaku sighed. "Yoruichi this is not good for you or her…"

Yoruichi stood upright and turned to her, frustrated. "Kukaku… I… can't… stop loving her. I don't know why or what it is about her that entices me. But Kukaku…"

"Stop… Just stop…" She took her hands and placed them on Yoruichi's shoulders then shook her violently. "Yoruichi… wake up to reality… You are a young successful billionaire woman… having sex with a high school girl." Yoruichi bit her lip as her friend stopped shaking her. "Now look at me Yoruichi…" Yoruichi looked up in her eyes. "I'm your sister… not by blood, but I love you all the same… I just wanna look out for you and the kid…"

"Kukaku…"

Kukaku stepped back and held up her hands up in defense. "Hey… I admit the kid's grown on me… I'm not telling you to stop loving her… I'm just saying be more careful about your decision making when it comes to her okay?"

"Yeah okay… your right Kukaku…" Yoruichi then turned back around and grabbed a box out of her closet.

Shihouin Enterprises, 75th floor Ballroom C Wednesday October 31st 8:35 p.m.

Yoruichi yawned as she stood around at her father's party; she held a bored expression on her face as her father walked up to her. He stood next to her in a fashionable purple suit, with a white masquerade ballroom mask upon his face. He placed his hands behind his back casually. "Yoruichi… Your outfit looks ridiculous." She scoffed at his remark.

"Catwoman… is a popular character everyone knows. You told me to dress up and I did father." He sighed, growing more agitated with his daughter.

"That I did... but the outfit is revealing a little too much… don't you think?" Yoruichi looked over her Halle Berry replica of the costume and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sex appeal is one of the best ways to attract buyers to your products… and what better way is there, than to dress to impress, father." He shook his head.

"Well… I wish you would apply such knowledge to other things… you might get somewhere in life that way." She narrowed her eyes in disgust as she looked over to him still scanning the crowd.

"So what happened to Aizen father?" She then grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and took a sip.

"He's on our executive board now…" Yoruichi nearly spit out her drink as she looked at him bewildered.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Yoruichi… I've hired Aizen into our company… It is better to buy out your competition than to compete with them head on. Make them work for you… not against you…"

"Father you can't do that… you need to board's approval and I didn't vote on..."

"First of all Yoruichi I only needed seventy percent of the board's to approval… everyone agreed to him being on our board. So ultimately your vote… was not needed. He's even giving us the honor of his presence this evening." He nodded ahead of him as Yoruichi followed his gesture, to find Aizen himself chatting casually with other party goers, near the punch bowl. He looked over to them and rose is drink in their direction before taking a sip of it. She watched him carefully as he continued chatting to a woman Yoruichi did not recognize.

Soifon walked over to the punchbowl to get herself something to drink. _"Come to the party she says… I need to impress my father so that he'll leave me alone she begs… ergh… This costume is ridiculous… I feel like something out of the terminator movies. When she said Deluxe Batman costume I didn't think she mean this… -sigh- I could be at home studying… but nooooo… Here I am prancing around in an oven…"_

She reached over for the plastic cups and then over to the ladle. "Why hello there Shaolin…" Soifon held the ladle over the punchbowl as she looked past the woman next to her and squinted her eyes at the man; in his nice all white suit attire accompanied by his white mask. She knew that voice. "Although the only way I can tell it was you under that cowl were the braids… Unique as always." Soifon dropped the ladle back in the punchbowl and stepped away from the two. The woman turned around and smiled whole heartily.

"Who's this Sosuke?" The woman marveled at her costume. "Oh cool! You're the dark knight aren't you?" She touched her shoulder. "Wow… real costume armor… fancy stuff!" She giggled playfully.

"Nelliel… This is Shaolin Fon… Shaolin this is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck… She used to be a... How do you say? A secretary of sorts for me you could say." Aizen took a sip out of the drink he was holding and smiled.

"Well that was a very long time ago…" Nelliel laughed and held out her hand to Soifon. "You can call me Nel! Nice to meet you Shaolin!" Soifon simply looked down at her hand and then over to Aizen still smiling at her. She stood there completely motionless as Nelliel became confused, she took back her gesture. "Errmmm… okay?" She nervously laughed trying to diffuse the tension between them. Suddenly two hands grasped Soifon's shoulders roughly and patted them both a few times. She nervously jumped before looking back to find Kukaku standing behind her smiling and Kisuke crossing his arms together beside her. "Oh Wow!" Nelliel clapped excitedly. "Wonder Woman AND Superman! Tonight is so wonderful!" She squealed.

"Been looking everywhere for you champ!" Kukaku patted her on her shoulders once more before looking up at Aizen again, giving him a fake smile. "Come on… Yoruichi wants us to dance with her…" She pushed Soifon along, back towards their table as Kisuke followed. His eyes never breaking contact with Aizen as he nodded his way and then paid more attention to the woman before him.

South Karakura Warehouse district, Shiba Garage and Warehouse Wednesday October 31st 9:00 p.m.

Ganju sat around a round table with his four friends playing a card game. He looked above his cards at the other players and grinned cheekily. He took one card out of his possession and placed it unto the middle of the table. "Draw Four Kenji! The color is red… hehe…" A boy with blond hair adjusted his sunglasses for a moment before reaching in the middle of the table to pick up four cards.

The player next to him with his pinned up afro placed down a red reverse card. "Uno…" Ganju whined as he slammed his fist on the table playfully as he started to cry.

"Dammit Mitsuru! You can't win again!" Mitsuru held his thumb up, grinning victoriously. The player called Taichi, patted Ganju's back.

"It's gunna be okies boss… He hasn't run out of cards yet, Right Sadatomo?" He looked over to a boy with his head shaved bald as he grunted in response; he currently held the most cards of all players in the game. Ganju sniffled as he nodded.

Outside the Warehouse…

A black van pulled up in front of the warehouse, parking right in front of the two giant steel doors. The sliding side door of the van slid open as Grimmjow himself stepped out of it. He took a couple of steps forward before reaching behind him on his belt. He grabbed his pistol and cocked, turning around to face Ggio with his friends following him out the sliding door. The passenger side door opened with Ulquiorra stepping out unto the concrete, he adjusted his collar before walking around the van over to Grimmjow and the boys. He looked over to the driver's side window.

"Zommari…" A dark-toned man leaned out the driver's window and looked over to him with his golden irises. "Keep the vehicle running… we'll need a fast get way." The driver nodded as he pulled his head back inside the vehicle and drove off into the night. Ulquiorra turned to the group in front of him. "Gentlemen… This is Shiba's Warehouse garage… She sells, repairs and maintains cars in this very building…" Abirama scoffed, crossing his arms in the process.

"So? What's so important about this warehouse? Looks pretty boring to me…"

Ulquiorra looked at him with a mundane written on his face. "The Shiba famiy are very close friends of the Shihouins… The one you would be most familiar with is Yoruichi… Shihouin…" Ggio narrowed his eyes as the woman's name floated across his ears. He reached behind him into the backpack; he and his friends were all wearing, pulling out a device. "Those… are timed bombs… you are to place them on the cars and structural pillars of this building as Lord Aizen has instructed you to do. Allow Grimmjow to do…" He paused as he put up his fingers in a quoting gesture. "Damage control first… you however are trusted to do the rest… You have seven minutes to complete this task… Are you ready?" The six boys nodded. "Good… now come with me… we must not be seen." Ulquiorra walked past them to the side of the warehouse.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself as he walked over to grab the door handle. "Finally! Time to tear up some shit!" He smiled wickedly, sliding open the giant hanger door. "SUPRISEEEEEE!" Ganju and his friends looked up to see one of the giant sliding warehouse doors open. Grimmjow stepped inside the place, walking casually. "Jeez this place is a dump… I don't know how you losers can stay here?" He waved his gun around. All five boys stood up on their feet, as they each took up their own stance. Grimmjow stopped walking noticing them, prepared to lay their lives on the line. He started to laugh hysterically, bending over to catch his breath. He stood up right once more, wiping a tear out of his eye with the very same hand holding the gun. "Please… I can take you punks out with ease…" He placed the gun back in his holster behind and beckoned them with his hand.

Ganju's four friends jumped the table as they sprinted over to him. Grimmjow quickly moved out of the way as Kenji lunged at him with a flying sidekick. In mid-air Grimmjow grabbed him by the leg, and swiftly hit Sadatoma with his own comrade in the face. The two flew backwards outside the warehouse unto the pavement. Laughing Grimmjow then evaded a right hook from Taichi; blocking a side kick by Mitsuru. He grabbed Mitsuru by his afro and head butt him. The boy stepped back dazed and confused as Grimmjow front kicked him, dead center of his chest, sending him out into the pavement with his friends. Grimmjow ducked, forcing himself into a split as Taichi tried to back fist him from behind. Grimmjow skillfully took his feet to swipe Taichi off his. The boy hit the pavement hard, his head bouncing off it, successfully knocking him out cold as he lie motionless on the floor.

Grimmjow laughed manically as he quickly rose to his feet, kicking the boy in the back. Suddenly Ganju took Grimmjow off guard as he decked him with a punch to his jaw. Grimmjow's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed down in sheer hate and anger. He spit out blood and with one hand grabbed Ganju by his collar, lifting him up into the air. Ganju grit his teeth as he clasped his hands around Grimmjow's wrist. "I… Am… Grimmjow Jaegerjaques…" With his free hand he reached behind him, pulling out his pistol once more. "And I am KING!" He then held the pistol up to his shoulder and watched the fear flood his face as he pulled the trigger. Ganju let a horrible scream as felt the bullet rip through his body. Grimmjow then dropped him unmercifully unto the floor. "Tsk… nobody hits the king… NOBODY!" Again Ganju grit his teeth as he held his shoulder. The pain being too much to bear, he slowly lost consciousness and passed out onto the floor.

Ulquiorra stepped out behind Grimmjow and sighed. "You always make a mess of things Grimmjow… This is exactly why Lord Aizen doesn't trust you to go anywhere alone…" Grimmjow stuck out his tongue, followed by his middle finger.

"Fuck you… you emo prick… This jokers didn't even make me work up a sweat. I'm going to sit in the van…" He reached into the inside jacket coat pocket, pulling out a lighter and cigarette. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He then took a drag as she casually walked off into the parking lot, into the night.

"Fine by me… boys…" The six boys walked over and stood behind him. "Pull them off to the side somewhere, where the explosions won't hurt them… then plant the devices so we may leave… again seven minutes… go…" The boys nodded as they each worked together to move an unconscious body.

Shihouin Enterprises, 75th floor Ballroom C Wednesday October 31st 9:32 p.m.

Yoruichi spun Soifon around for the sixth time as they danced together on the designated area of the celebration. She turned the girl to face her. Yoruichi looked down at Soifon, who still looked slightly frightened by her encounter with Aizen earlier. "Soifon…" She snapped out of her daze and looked up at the caramel toned beauty into her golden eyes. "Remember what I told you months ago?" She looked to the ground and nodded.

"You said… you'd never let Aizen take me…" The taller woman nodded, glancing over to Aizen mingling with the other guests at the event. "and you promised… you'd always be there for me…" Yoruichi leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Even here… a few feet away from you…" Soifon looked over to him. "He is powerless to do a single thing to you… If he so much as sneezes in your general direction… I'll kill him…" She pulled back looking at her again. "Got it?" Soifon nodded. "Good… Now... smile! You're supposed to be having fun!" Yoruichi smiled.

"Attention! Attention everyone!" A rather large man with a balding hairline held a wine glass as he tapped it with a fork repeatedly into the microphone. It made a horrible screeching sound, catching everyone's attention as they walked over to the main stage. When the general population of the party were in front of him, he continued. "I am Hisao Kawaga… I'm executive board member of Shihouin Enterprises and I just would like to thank the Shihouin family for hosting such a joyous occasion. Please the Shihouins… join me up stage will you?" Yoruichi let out a sigh of frustration as she shook her head. She looked over to Soifon and took her by the hand.

"Please?" Soifon shook her no furiously before Yoruichi changed her look, silently pleading to her to walk up stage with her. Soifon sighed and reluctantly nodded. Yoruichi squeezed her hand slightly tighter for a moment as she led the girl the stage steps. She let go of her hand as she climbed the steps to join her father who had been standing there waiting for them. Yoruichi stood next to her father with Soifon standing in front of her. A waiter climbed the steps and handed champagne to her father and herself, giving Soifon a glass of water. He then descended the stairs, disappearing in the crowd below.

"Ahhhhh here they are… and oh who's this Ryota? A new edition?" He motioned to Soifon with his glass. Yoruichi's father grabbed the microphone from him and gestured over to her.

"My daughter has decided to adopt her own child… So I'd like to formally introduce my grandchild to you all… Shaolin Shihouin…" The crowd started to clap causing Soifon to blush. She silently thanked the gods that her mask hid three fourths of her face as she smiled. Yoruichi leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Hmmmm… Shaolin Shihouin… has a nice 'ring' to it don't you think?" Yoruichi smirked as she stood upright again. Soifon quickly lost her smile as she contorted up her face in confusion. She looked back at the woman, winking down at her. Her eyes widened a bit as she finally realized the meaning behind the statement and turned back around to face everyone, blushing even harder than before. Hisao went to Yoruichi's father, he handed the microphone back over to him.

"Well... that's wonderful wouldn't you say folks? Let us toast to the Shihouins! Thank you for the lovely evening… and providing us with your hospitality." Hiaso slightly bowed to the three. In unison they returned the same gesture with their own bows. Hiaso raised his glass and the lowered it to his lips, taking a sip as the family and crowd followed his example. "Thank you everyone! And have a safe Halloween!" Yoruichi and Soifon walked down the steps off stage, making their way over to Kukaku and Kisuke. Yoruichi noticed Kisuke patting her gently on the shoulder as the woman held tears back in her eyes. Kisuke and Kukaku both rose to their feet when the two reach them. Yoruichi looked over to Kisuke confused as he sighed.

"Yoruichi… Look uhm…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Kukaku wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yoruichi the police just called me… my brother's been shot…" Yoruichi looked at her, speechless. "He's not dead… but we have to go now… like right right now!"

"Okay okay I understand… let's go…" Kukaku sniffled as she nodded.

South Karakura Warehouse district, Shiba Garage and Warehouse Wednesday October 31st 10:17 p.m.

Kisuke parked behind the curious crowd standing about the police blockade of the raging inferno. Kukaku was the first one to jump out of the vehicle and make her way into the crowd. Quickly the other three undid their seatbelts to follow her. They caught up with her, arguing with a police officer on the other side of the blockade. "Fuck you! Let me though right fucking now! Don't give me that too dangerous bullshit! Move!" The police man struggled to contain her as she hopped one leg over the barrier. Kukaku soon, over powered him and ran over the building.

"Sis!" She skidded to a halt, turning around at the sound of the voice to find her brother being loaded onto the back of an ambulance. She jogged over to him, pushing one of the paramedics out of her way. She grabbed the metal side bars of the bed, leaning over to look at him. "Hey Sis… we tried to stop em' for yah but he…" He winched at the pain in his shoulder. "He got the better of us… sorry…" Kukaku took her hand and caressed his face.

"You idiot… Nothing is more important than you and your stupid friends…"

"Ma'am…" She looked over to the same paramedic she had moved out of her way moments earlier, annoyed. "We have to get him loaded unto the vehicle for transportation…" Kukaku stepped away from the bed, her brother putting on a smile while giving her a thumbs up. The paramedics loaded him successfully and closed the doors behind them. Kukaku watched it turn on its sirens and slowly pull off. She bit her finger, out of sheer nervousness as she continued the watch the speeding vehicle. She then turned around to face her warehouse. She stood there; completely petrified as she watched flames danced around her legacy. Again tears began to well up in her eyes. Yoruichi finally made her way through the crowd, and passed the barrier.

She jogged over to her friend, who stood in silence. Yoruichi looked over to the fireman battling the raging inferno with their lives, trying to save whatever was left of the building. "Kukaku…" She placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Everything is going to be okay…" On instinct Kukaku smacked her hand away.

"Everything's going to be okay? Yoruichi… I don't live in the same diluted fantasy world you do! I'm not rich to where I can buy any and everything that I've ever wanted out of life! Nor will if I ever will be! Look at this Yoruichi! My legacy! Is gone! Fucking gone!" Kukaku snapped at her.

"Kukaku it's just a building… I'll buy you a new one and…"

"NO NO NO NO FUCKING NO YORUICHI! THIS BUILDING!" She gestured to it using both hands, flailing about them about wildly. "WAS BROUGHT WITH THE MONEY KAIEN LEFT US WHEN HE DIED!" Yoruichi looked at the building again and then back to her friend, looking into her distraught gaze. Kukaku took a deep breath and exhaled. "When mom and dad died… Kaien took it upon himself to look after us and joined the marines… you know that Yoruichi… What you DON'T know… is that when he AND his wife died over there in Iraq when the united nation pushovers deiced to help to America with their own fucking problems! He left us money and me a letter…" She then collapsed, sitting at Yoruichi's feet. Yoruichi bent down and placed her hand on her back. "He... He gave me a letter... telling me to take the money… and use it to purse my dreams… So I can take care of our little brother." She hit the ground hard with her fist. "And tonight… I lost that dream… and almost the only blood I have left in his world… there's no way you can possibly understand… my pain…" She then broke down into tears, throwing herself into Yoruichi's arms. Yoruichi stared again into the blaze, still comforting her friend as she did so.

Karakura High school, Lunchroom Friday November 2nd 2012 12:34 p.m.

Soifon chose to sit alone opposed to her normal spot at the table with her friends. She idly played with her fish with her fork, completely obvious to Ggio seating himself next to her. He watched her play with her food for a few seconds before clearing his throat, making his presence known. Soifon stopped playing with the food, looking over to her left. She sighed as she put down the fork and pushed away her tray. "What's bugging you Soifon?" She massaged her head with one hand.

"I'm just… stressed out about some things… I'd rather not talk about them…"

He scoffed. "You can tell me anything remember?" She looked over at him as he shrugged, popping a chip into his mouth. He then looked concerned as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I really don't want to talk about what's on my mind right now Ggio… Maybe later…" She pushed her chair back and rose out of it, picking up her lunch tray. Ggio watched her walk away with a sight scowl on his face.

Karakura Mom and Pop's Diner Friday November 2nd 2012 4:15 p.m.

Yoruichi walked into the restaurant shivering from the cold as she rubbed the sleeves of her orange jacket. _"God the way the weather is right now… it should easily be seven inches of snow on the ground already…"_ She scanned about the tables and booths until she found exactly what she was looking for. She rubbed her hands together, blowing into them, before shoving them back into her pockets for warmth. Yoruichi casually strolled over to a booth next to a window and slid into it. She smiled as she watched Soifon stare out the window. "Rare for you to take the bus to school…" Soifon looked over to find Yoruichi smiling at her. She sighed and she slumped back to face her, silently nodding. "How'd it go on your tests?"

"I know I passed my karate test…" She reached over next to her in a gym bag, pulling out three belts; a yellow, orange and green one, lining them all up on the table. "I don't know about science… He wasn't there to grade them… so I have to wait till Monday to know for sure. Both my music and art teachers say I'm doing just fine in their classes. So… I don't know."

"Well I do know… actually I knew all along that you were going to pass everything and be okay. I told you not to worry about it. Waiter!" A man with a tray full of food in his hand stopped in his tracks facing her. "I'll take your biggest vanilla milkshake and two bendy straws!"

"Coming right up miss!" He nodded as he walked away from them.

"Yoruichi…" Yoruichi looked back at Soifon. "Do… you… do you find me a problem?" Confused Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, trying to understand where the bizarre question appeared from. "Wouldn't it have been better for you if we never met and I…"

"Shaolin…" Yoruichi reached over the table, taking Soifon's chin into her hand to make her look her directly in the eye. Yoruichi had never used her birth name when addressing her, she felt compelled to cry at the use of her name coming of her mouth. "You are never… ever… a burden in my life… honestly… I can't see my life without you… So… don't ever think something like that ever again… okay?" Soifon again silently nodded. Suddenly the waiter comes by, placing a giant glass cup filled with vanilla shake, and two straws. Yoruichi took it upon herself to bend one straw and wrapped her lips around it. She hummed in delight as she drank the tasteful dessert. Soifon smiled as she too bent her own straw and sipped at the treat.

A few minutes earlier outside Mom and Pop's dinner, in the parking lot…

Tia sat in her BMW watching Yoruichi entering the building; her tinted windows giving her the perfect cover as she continued to spy on the woman. "I highly find your accusations to be ridiculous Aizen… And using a couple of teenage boys as sources seems kind of shaky as well…"

"Trust me Tia… my sources are rarely ever wrong… Yoruichi is being intimate with that child…" Aizen spoke over the speaker phone as the woman narrowed her eyes at Yoruichi sitting in the booth with the girl.

"Aizen… To tell you the truth I feel like I am wasting my gas tailing my target's daughter…"

"Patience Ms. Hailbel…" Tia watched Yoruichi talk for thirty minutes more before she sighed. She placed her foot on the brake and shifted her car into reverse.

"I'm leaving Aizen… I have three girls at home who need me…"

"Go right ahead Ms. Halibel but you'll be missing the best part… trust me…" Tia again placed her car in park and took her foot off the brake. Yoruichi and Soifon both walked out of the dinner over to Yoruichi's red Ferrari. She watched the two get in and laugh as Yoruichi started up the engine. Tia blindly reached over to her passenger seat for her camera and held it up to her face. She adjusted the zoom, giving her a better view point into the car. Yoruichi took her hand to caress the young teen's cheek before leaning down to kiss her. Tia narrowed her eyes as she clicked the shutter button, capturing the moment. She pulled the device down away from her face, her expression perplexed as she watched her pull out of the space and drive off into traffic. "Well… Ms. Halibel? Did my Intel disappoint?"

"Actually… no they didn't Aizen… they were quite accurate. So what would you like me to do?"

"Trail her for a couple of days… I'll give you extra for doing so… try and capture every 'intimate' moment she has with that child… then take it to Karakura city's Central Police station and meet with a man named… Kaname Tosen…"

**A/N: HEY DERE EVERYBODAH! Sorries for taking so long to update… but I needed a break from writing to live out my summer a little but BOO-YAH IM BACK! HOT-CHA-CHA-CHA! Okies no more lame puns… Seriously though im back relax the story still continues as the plot constantly thickens… sooooo I hope you guys enjoy this LONG LONG LONG chapter wait and look out for the next one in a couple weeks! And oh… before I leave… big shout out to tay-chan! –hugs- okies! See you guys next week or so!**


	8. Chapter 6: Secrets Never Stay Hidden pt2

Yoruichi's house, Family room Saturday November 3rd 2012 12:32 a.m.

Yoruichi yawned as she walked down the dark stairs to find Kisuke sitting in her lounge chair and Kukaku lying down on her couch, flipping the channels on her television screen. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she perked up her ears to the loud rock music coming below. Kukaku looked over to her and the confused expression written on her face. "My brother and his idiotic friends are in the basement…" Yoruichi sighed, stretching as she walked over to the couch. Kukaku sat upright, allowing Yoruichi to sit next to her. "Tsk… never seen such a whiner in my life… Isane said he screamed way louder than you, when you were shot in your shoulder."

Yoruichi snickered. "Well he did have to go and get the bullet removed unlike me… it just ripped through my arm." She rubbed her shoulder tenderly with her right hand.

"Chea well the Shiba family aren't whiners damn it…" Kukaku finally stopped flipping through the channels and setting on a program. "Where's the kid?" Yoruichi stared at the floor.

"Sleeping… I can tell something's on her mind though…" Both Kukaku and Kisuke looked at her, giving her their full attention.

"What makes you say that?" Kisuke questioned.

"Well… she took the bus to school today and left her car here in the garage… at first I wasn't too concerned because she seemed extremely upset and stressed about her tests earlier today. But now I'm not so sure…" Yoruichi looked up to see them intensely staring at her. "What?"

"And why aren't you sure?" Kukaku nudged her with her elbow, playfully.

"Because… When I finally tracked her down at Mom and Pops, she looked even more upset… then she asked me if she was a burden in my life… and would it have been better if we had never met at all…" Kukaku crossed her arms as she grunted in disapproval.

"She probably thinks that way because we all know Aizen had something to do with my shop turning into nothing but burned up Popsicle sticks. I'm just glad one of your stupid inventions worked Kisuke! That bomb proof safe worked wonders keeping Kaien's stuff intact We still have some money left over."

"Hey! All of my inventions work! Just some work a little better than others." Suddenly the loud screeching of a guitar ripped throughout the house causing the three to jump, covering their ears in unison. When it finally stopped Kukaku grit her teeth as she stood up and walked over into the living room, opening the basement door.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YAH? IT'S ONE IN DA FOOKIN' MORNIN'!" Instantly the music stopped playing.

"But sis! It's only twelve…"

"SHADDUP OR I'LL RIP YOU A NEW ONE!" With that Kukaku slammed the door shut so hard that it shook the room. Both Yoruichi and Kisuke snickered as she made her way back over into the family room, sitting on the couch once more. She looked at them irritated. "We all need to do something about pretty boy… Till now we've done but nothing but ignore and brush off his attempts to get our attention."

"And what exactly are we suppose to do… huh Kukaku? Grab a gun, just waltz our way into his little casino and blow everything all the way to hell and back?" Kukaku looked amused as she hummed.

"Actually yeah… that sounds like a great idea." Yoruichi threw up her hands and sighed.

"I was kidding Kukaku… we can't do anything like that…" Kisuke cleared his throat catching the two women's attention.

"We can't… but that doesn't mean we don't know someone who can…" Both Kukaku and Yoruichi looked at each confused before looking back at Kisuke. He sat upright in his chair and leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands that were supported by his lap. "Yoruichi… do you remember Shinji and his gang?" She nodded.

"Yeah… you told me to hire Lisa from their group when I started working down here. What about them?"

"They could be our answer to our dilemma. Plus… he owes me a favor or two..." Kisuke looked over to the television and read the date. "In fact… we can even see them Monday if you guys want. They live a couple of blocks over from Kukaku's old place."

"Wait… Kisuke…. are you sure they'll be able to help us with this?" Yoruichi rubbed one eye as sleep threatened to consume her.

"Positive…" Yoruichi sighed, standing up to face them both.

"Okay… well this is the only lead we've got so let's try this out… Can both of you be ready after I get off from work?" Her friends silently nodded. "Good… I'm going to get some sleep." She then casually walked over to the stairs and made the short ascent up them.

"Finally! Some fucking revenge…" Kukaku sighed as she kicked up her feet and placed them unto the coffee table.

Upstairs, Yoruichi's bedroom a few minutes earlier…

Soifon slowly opened her eyes to the dark room. She silently listened to Kukaku's yelling until it grew quiet once more. _"Can't… sleep…"_ She took a deep breath and exhaled, reluctantly sitting up. She looked over to find Yoruichi nowhere sight. Ripping the covers off her, she rose up from the bed making her way over to Yoruichi's bedroom bathroom, turning on the light and closing the wooden door. On instinct she stripped herself of her pajamas and made her way into the shower, shutting the glass door behind her. She then turned the counter-clockwise, the cold water rushing out of nozzle unto her face. Before long the water temperature steadily increased, turning the room into a sauna.

Soifon placed her hands forward against the tiled wall as she simply stood there; letting the burning hot water soothe her. Her cool grey irises stared at the water draining on the floor. _"Grimmjow… Jaegerjaques… from the way Kukaku's idiotic brother describes him... it's that same man on the beach from a couple of months ago… I'm sure of it…"_ She balled up one of her hands into a fist. _"None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't of run from Aizen that night. I should have just done what he asked and suffered the consequences."_ She stood upright, closing her eyes to let the water run down her face as she looked up.

Suddenly she felt two soft hands encircle her waist, pulling her close. She looked back to find Yoruichi, placing her chin on her shoulder. "Now what could be possibly buzzing around in my little Soi-bee's head, hmmmmm?" She looked away from her, finding the draining water to be more interesting than the question asked. Yoruichi kissed her shoulder, earning a reaction from her. Soifon took her own hands to push the taller woman's away. She then whipped around to face the confused woman.

"Yoruichi… I… I can't stay here…" Soifon bit her lip, anxious to hear Yoruichi's answer as she simply stared down at her. "Every day that I'm here… I put you and you friends at risk… and I don't want to…" Yoruichi slowly leaned down and kissed her. The smaller girl closed her eyes as she moaned into the kiss. Yoruichi broke the kiss abruptly, startling her. She then embraced the girl into a hug, squeezing her gently.

"Soi… You've disobeyed me… I told you to stop thinking about that didn't I?" Soifon wrapped her own arms around the woman's waist, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. "And I warned you inside the car earlier about what I would do if you did it again… didn't I?"

"But I…"

"Shhh… No more talking…" Yoruichi kissed Soifon's neck earning another moan from her, this time louder than the last. She took her arms to wrap around the older woman's neck. Soifon wrapped her legs around her waist as the woman lifted her into the air, placing her gently against the tile wall behind them. "Time for your punishment…"

Tia's House, Home Office Saturday November 3rd 1:34 a.m.

Tia sat in her office chair, holding an apple with one hand; staring into the monitor. She bit into the apple as she typed a few things into the keyboard, pulling up the photo from earlier. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the digital screen with her ex frozen in time, kissing the girl. _"Hmmm… Yoruichi adopted this girl not too long ago… was that a ploy? Just to get her away from Aizen and her father?" _Tia clicked the mouse, blowing up the picture of the couple. _"If that's the case… then it worked brilliantly… never had a clue until yesterday."_ She bit into her apple again as she thought about the concert her daughter participated in with the girl. _"And the way they act in public together you would never suspect a thing."_ Tia scoffed. _"I'm impressed Yoruichi... I don't know whether to be happy for you… or loathe you."_ Tia sighed as she swiveled the chair around to throw the apple core into the trash can by the door.

"Love isn't a crime… Love is soul bound… age, race, and anything else physical doesn't matter. Everyone should and deserves to love someone. But still… dating your daughter is a little extreme." She whispered into the empty walls of the room. _"So what do I do? Pretend like I couldn't get the shots needed and risk half a mill?"_ She turned back around to the screen. Slowly her office door creaked open. Swiftly she clicked off screen, making the desktop appear, successfully hiding the photo. She looked back to find Sun-Sung standing within the doorway, yawning.

"Mom… aren't you tired? You should get some sleep…" Tia smiled as she stood up stretching.

"No… not really… just doing some late night work. What are you girls up too at this time of night?"

"Mila and Apache are playing some kind of game again… and I was sleeping." Tia hummed as she went over to hug the girl.

"Cyan… would you like pancakes for breakfast later?"

"Sure… I'll take blueberry. I think Mila Rose and Apache would like bacon and eggs though. Is that okay mom?" Sun-Sung shrugged her shoulder as the woman let go of the child. She looked up at the woman confused.

"I can do that… Don't worry I'm fine… go back to sleep." The girl looked skeptical at her mother. "I'm serious... I'm fine…" She kissed the top of her head.

"'kay… night mom…" Sun-Sung walked off into the house.

"Night…" Tia then shut the door and leaned against it. She looked back to her desk, when something caught her eye. A picture of her and the three girls all smiling brightly on the day they had deiced to go to the beach together. The picture made a light smile appear on her lips as she recalled that memory. She slumped down the door unto the floor and sighed. _"I can't skip out on that money… I need it so we can get the hell out of this country and start anew. I'm sorry Yoruichi. I can't dwell on the past… I need to focus on the future…_

Abandoned parking lot in West Karakura, Thursday November 8th 2012 12:23 p.m.

A black van parked itself under a lone street light in the darkness as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques himself stepped out unto the asphalt from the passenger seat. He cocked the pistol he had ready in his hands and scratched the side of his head with the butt of the gun as he looked around the empty lot. He scoffed as Ulquiorra opened the back doors of the van from within to reveal a shipment of drugs behind him. He jumped off the vehicle unto the ground as Grimmjow walked over to him. "Tsk... you sure this is the place?"

"Must you ask me that every time we do these jobs for Lord Aizen?" Grimmjow wrinkled up his nose as he sneered down at him.

"Lord Aizen this… Lord Aizen that… man... I swear you're fucking him sometimes you little gay suicidal emo…"

"I find it amusing how limited your vocabulary is, and that you have to resort to such petty remarks with such vulgar language. I wonder Grimmjow… did you ever graduate high school?"

"Fuck that… they weren't teaching me shit I didn't already know… plus… that shit bored the hell out of me on a daily basis."

"Right… well… let me the first tell you… you're doing just fine for a person with no degree with so ever." Just then another strikingly similar black van completely interrupted the two's conversation as it pulled up behind the other van and parked. A feminine male got out of the driver seat, making sure to flip his hair to the side as he smirked at them. Grimmjow leaned over and whispered into Ulquiorra ear.

"Scratch that… this dude… is totally your boyfriend." Ulquiorra never turned his head as he looked at his coworker from the corner of his eye, still watching the man in front to them, he continued to messing with his hair in the side view mirror of the car. The passenger side door opened simultaneously with the double rear doors of the van. Two men stepped out and walked over to the rather feminine driver. One his head completely shaved bald, holding a katana over his shoulder and another much taller male with an eye patch over his right eye.

The three walked over to the two was the feminine male winked at them, causing Grimmjow to contort his face up into a fixed frown. "Hey there… So… Me… Yumichika, this ruffian is Ikkaku" He pointed to himself and then over to the man with the bald head. "And this is our lovely boss Kenpachi…" then over to the man with an eye patch on his right eye. "We're here for Baraggan Louisenbairn's newwww shipment if you don't mind." He smiled brightly.

"Yumichika quit your yappering… If you don't mind I'd like to get this all over with so we can all go home…" Kenpachi stated as he crossed his arms.

"I don't think you gentlemen are going home anyyyyy time soon tonight." All five of them turned around to see a blonde masked man leaning against Grimmjow and Ulquiorra'a van. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the man in the unique white mask as he raised his weapon and aimed it at him.

"And just who the fuck are you?" The man held up his hands in defense as he chuckled.

"Names are not important here… but what is important however… is that you guys kinda fucked with the wrong people in the past… and needless to say... they didn't like it… eh.. details… smeash tails. I'll introduce myself tho…" Grimmjow then pulled the trigger as the man quickly stepped out of the way, letting the bullet pierce through the black vehicle. "Man your trigger happy… but that's okay… So are my friends…" He tapped his mask and then pointed behind them. Suddenly two black Chevrolet Cobalts skidded to a halt as the five of them looked around frantically. The masked man got off the van and took off his mask, revealing his strikingly white teeth curled up in a smirk. He then bowed as seven people got out of the two vehicles, each with their own unique mask. "Shinji Hirako… Leader of the Visored gang." He stood up and placed the mask on top of his head.

A small girl ran over and jumped on Grimmjow's shoulders. She reached behind her to pull out a katana and swiped the barrel off of his pistol. She then front flipped onto the ground in front him leaving him utterly enraged and confused. The girl walked over the Shinji, placing the sword back into its holster behind her. She then kicked him hard in the shin, making the man whimper as he held his leg in pain for a moment. "Hiyori! Damn it that hurts you knows!" The small girl turned her mask to the side revealing her brown eyes narrowed down in a glare as she pouted.

"Shinji cut the crap!" She crossed her arms as he began making weird faces at her, she returned the odd gestures with her own funny faces, by pulling down on her right eyes and sticking out her tongue at him. Enraged Grimmjow tossed the gun to the side as he balled up his fists and swung at the girl. Quick as lightning as she dogged it as one of her fellow masked member ran over and jabbed Grimmjow twice in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then took is combat boots to side kick him in the chest, making the fierce thug stumble backwards a bit from the impact. The man ripped off his own mask and tossed it to the ground as he reached down in his boot to pull out a combat knife, taking up a stance.

"I wouldn't do that again if were you…" Both he and Grimmjow stared at each other, waiting for the other to make another move, when the sound of a gun clicking caught the two men's attention. They looked over to see two masked women each with their own sub machine guns.

"Enough… You okay Hiyori?" One of women slid her mask to the side to reveal Lisa as she adjusted her glasses at the small girl. The girl nodded.

"Yeah… I didn't need Kensei's help… I could have taken the creep." The silver haired man looked at the little girl as she took stuck out her tongue at him.

Shinji clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Okay! So! Love, Kensei, Rojuro makes sure all the stuffs in the back." He pointed to the open doors behind him with his thumb. "Hachigen… hop in the front… you'll be driving. Lisa, Mashiro and Hiyori… Ladies… I'll let you deal with these guys while I check the other van." Shinji then walked over to other van as the other members started doing their various jobs.

Ikkaku leaned over and whispered into Kenpachi's ear. "What are we gunna do? We can't just let them take the shipment can we?" He looked down at his subordinate and shrugged.

"If they want it… let them take it… not our problem."

"Plus… I don't want to mess up my clothes fighting them Ikkaku." Yumichika smiled at him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

A couple of minutes later the gang finally finished doing what they had been assigned earlier and prepared to leave as Kensei sat into the passenger seat with Hachigen. Love and Rojuro closed the rear doors of the van. Shinji climbed out of the other van and shut the rear doors behind him and made his way back over to the five men. "Okies... welp we'll be going... and thank you soooo much for your cooperation. Ladies… let's roll out shall we?"

All three nodded as they followed him back over to their cars and got in. Soon the van started up as it pulled itself out of the parking a lot and unto the road. Squealing their tires against the pavement the twin cobalts followed one after another out the lot. As the last one passed by, Lisa poked her torso up out the sunroof and unleashed a barge of gunfire at the other van's tires, causing them all to deflate. The other young woman driving her car, took off her mask and waved enthusiastically as she whipped the car unto the street and took off into the night after them.

Grimmjow growled in frustration as he went over to kick the other van, creating a rather large dent in the side of it. "FUCK! Those are the same bastards who've been doing this all fucking week!"

Ulquiorra reached into his pocket, pulling out a cellphone. He touched the display and then held the device up to his ear. "Zommari… code orange… We need a ride and guns… come to our location immediately."

On the road…

The twin cobalts raced each other along the highway following the van they had just acquired only a few minutes earlier. Inside Shinji's car he fiddled with the car's dashboard as he drove, turning on the GPS trackers for each car. Hiyori grinned as she buckled her seat belt. "Man… that was easy... like taking candy from a baby." Shinji shrugged as he grabbed a walkie talkie that was sitting inside the cup holder and held it up to his mouth

"Love… Rojuro… How much blow is in there? Is it enough for us to sell to get ourselves a little mini vacation?"

"Yea… more than enough… we can even give Kisuke and Kukaku more than their cut after we sell it." Love's voice echoed throughout everyone's walkie talkie. "Hard to believe Kisuke's Intel was right on the money… what does a guy like him do in all his time slacking off?"

"Apparently keeping track of Aizen is one of his new hobbies…" Shinji responded. "Hard to believe Yoruichi got mixed up with a guy like him… I admit when those three came to our warehouse Monday evening I was a little skeptical that we could actually help them. But Kisuke had a good plan thought out that's for sure… Now that we've basically cut off their supplies by hitting up their rendezvous points and all their cargo holds in Westport this week… we gotta…"

"Uhhhh…. Shinji?" Mashiro voice interrupted him as it came over the speakers. "We've got company." Gun fire came over the speaker as Hiyori looked behind them to see Lisa popping her head out the sunroof, shooting behind them.

"How many Mashiro?" Shinji swerved the car as gunfire was unleashed unto his moving vehicle. He then looked over to see two cars pulling up on either side of his vehicle.

"Uhm…. Let's just say… a lot... like a lot a lot…" Both cars on either side of Shinji's vehicle, raised their windows down, with men pointing pistols at them. Using quick thinking, he stomped on the brakes as the cars flew pass them shooting gun fire at each other. One bullet hit the driver of the other car, shooting him dead. The car bumped the grin rail twice on the highway before flipping and proceeding to roll over. Shinji swerved to avoid the flipping car as it whipped it passed them.

Mashiro screamed as the car bounced off the ground towards them. Lisa looked back in time to see the car coming towards them and ducked her head back into the car as the crumpled up vehicle flew up and over, past them. "Hey! Shinji! You wanna try giving a girl a warning before you try something like that again?" Lisa's voice yelled through their walkie talkie.

"Yeah! And I avoid hitting you and then you send a flying car back at us to repay me?"

"Ergh… sorry about that." Hiyori unbuckled her seatbelt, reaching in the back seat for a pistol. "Hey… what are you doing?" Shinji swiped the gun away from her hands. "You're not old enough to use this yet." Hiyori crossed her arms as she pouted. Shinij readied the pistol the then pointed it out the window, he shot at the other car's tires with no success.

"Jeez Shinji you suck…" Shinji narrowed his eyes at her and then looked back to the road concentrating on the situation at hand.

Lisa poked her head though the open sunroof once more to look behind the car, to see three cars chasing them. One of vehicles rear ended them, causing her car to jerk. Both woman let out a groan of frustration as Mashiro pouted in the driver's seat and Lisa narrowed her eyes. She raised her sub machine gun at the car behind him and sprayed half a clip into the hood of that car. The car decelerated and backed off, allowing the two others speed passed it. Lisa raised an eyebrow as one of the passengers of the chasing cars leaned out the window with a rather large gun. She gasped as she realized too late the gun was a grenade launcher. That same car sped off in front of them, driving behind Shinji's car. "Shinji! The guy behind you has a grenade launcher!"

Hiyori reached in the back seat once more, grabbing her katana, before poking her own head through his sunroof. The gunman pulled the trigger launching the explosive at them. Quick as lightning Hiyori swat the offending piece of artillery away with her sheathed katana as it exploded in the sky behind them. "Yeah! Home Run! In your face Jinta!" She then unsheathed it and threw the covering back into the vehicle. It hit Shinji in the head as it landed in the back seat somewhere. She then tried to climb onto the roof, but Shinji grabbed her by the foot. She looked back at him, annoyed.

"Get back in the car!" she shook her head as she then shook her leg out of his grasp and then kicked him in the head. She climbed onto the roof of the vehicle. Still trying to withstand the wind pressure she balanced herself to stand up on her legs. She swiped her katana through the air.

"Get closer!"

"What? No! Get back in the car Hiyori!"

"Just do it bone head!" Shinji grit his teeth as he made the decision to slowly decelerate the car, pulling over to be side by side with the car that was once behind them. Hiyori jumped over and stabbed the katana down into the car. The blade pierced through the roof and landed in-between the driver and passenger.

Up ahead Love and Rojuro opened up the double back doors, with Love holding his own pistol. Love lifted up his sunglasses for a moment as he stared at Hiyori repeatedly stabbing one of the car's roof with her katana. "That little girl is insane…" He commented scratching his head in confusion. Rojuro merely nodded as a single bullet whipped pasted them and into the van. It passed straight through them both and exited through the windshield, confusing both Kensei and Hachigen. Love raised his gun up at the car behind him and unleashed gunfire at it. The car swerved violently as it then sped up and was side by side of the van. A man climbed out to passenger seat and proceeded to climb unto the moving van. He did so and then climbed on top of the roof.

He then shot into the roof twice startling both Hachigen and Kensei. The van swerved for a moment before Hachigen corrected the machine. "I'll handle this…" Kensei again reached into his boot for his combat knife. Up above the intruder went over and surprised Love by kicking the gun from his hand. Suddenly the gunman was too taken by surprise as his hand was twisted up behind him to drop the gun into the chaos behind them. He looked back to see Kensei to see him narrow his eyes before he side kicked him in the stomach. Kensei instantly let his opponent go and stumbled backwards. He blocked the oncoming onslaught of punches at him. He finally dodged and landed one good punch in his jaw, stunning him. Kensei then quickly jabbed him in the throat with his combat knife. The man grabbed his throat as blood profusely spurted out from the wound; he stumbled backwards and fell onto the pavement below.

Hiyori looked up to see Shinji's car and the car she was riding on top of swerve to avoid the dead body that rolled against the asphalt. Shinji rolled down the passenger side view and looked over at her. "Hiyori get back in the car! Now!" Hiyori grit her teeth at him as he side swiped the vehicle, grinding it into the wall. She jumped over back into the roof of his car and climbed into the sunroof. Shinji backed off the car sped up ramming the car in front of them still chasing the van.

A couple of miles behind the chaos…

Ulquiorra rode inside a black SUV with Zommari driving and a very irritated Grimmjow in the back seat mumbling to incoherently himself. Ulquiorra's cellphone began to ring. He reached into his pocket answering it. He nodded for a few seconds and then hung up the phone only to redial a new number. "Everyone… back off… Tousen's going to handle this further. So pull back and let's get out of here before him and his force arrive so we don't arouse any suspicions." With that he took the phone away from his ear and placed it back unto his pocket.

Meanwhile up ahead…

Lisa looked confused as the last three remaining cars slowed down and stopped pursing them. "Wahooo! They're gone!" Mashiro looked through her driver's sideview mirror.

"I don't think that's the case Mashiro…" Suddenly the faint sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance as Lisa narrowed her eyes at the flashing blue and red lights over the horizon. "Shinji It's the cops! What do you want us to do?"

"Get off the highway and split up… we can use the streets to our advantage and we'll meet up later using the GPS tracing devices." Shinji swerved his car taking a nearby exiting ramp into the city below.

Shihouin Enterprises, Yoruichi's executive office Friday November 9th 2012 2:40 p.m.

Yoruichi sat in her office signing away at papers that needed her signature as a light knocking ensued from outside her door. She sighed in frustration as she put down her pen and pushed her paperwork aside. "Come in…." She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples in frustration as she heard the door open and shut.

"Yoruichi… are you done with those files? Don't forget it's Friday… you have meet up with the board today at three." Lisa walked over and stood in front of her desk, scanning the various papers.

Yoruichi sighed as she slumped her shoulders down in defeat. "I'm not going…"

"Yoruichi… you have to… you're one of the…"

"Lisa… I'm not going… my father doesn't listen to me anyway… Hiring Aizen and placing him on the board is a clear example. I mean… did you look at any of these papers he needs me to sign? Most of them are cutting contract deals with company suppliers we spent years building a good relationship with and signing on new and more "cheaper" contractors and suppliers. I just… I just don't want any part of my father and his meeting today. I want to go home…" She looked up at Lisa with a sad tired expression running across her features as she secretary sighed. She started to collect the random papers on her desk.

"Fine… Go home Yoruichi… I don't blame you." Yoruichi smiled as Lisa nodded silently.

"Well… how's the solution to my situation going?" Yoruichi stood up as she walked over to get her orange jacket.

"Pretty good actually… Aizen's men are such pushovers. Shinji says if we keep going like this… Aizen won't have any underground trades for a while… Maybe that will take his mind off of you and Soifon for a minute and focus on us. Just make sure to have our bail money ready if we get caught." Yoruichi chuckled.

"Sure… no problem… Thanks Lisa…" The secretary nodded again as she finished collecting work off her boss's desk and proceeded to walk out of her office behind her.

Common Grounds, Karakura High School Friday November 9th 2:45 p.m.

Soifon sat on the carpet floor leaning against the bench Ggio had been laying on for the past hour, reading a book silently to herself. Ggio yawned as he adjusted his hands that were behind his head in a causal manner. "Hey Soifon…"

"Hmmmm…?" She flipped a page finding the book in front of her to be more interesting than him.

"You still owe me that date…" She stopped reading and looked back, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"I do?"

"Yeah we were gunna hang out remember?" He looked over and smiled at her. She looked away for a moment as the thought of Yoruichi crossed her mind.

"I… don't know Ggio… I'm not exactly… girlfriend material… and…" Ggio swiftly sat up startling her for a moment as she looked back at him.

"Look Soifon… Give me a chance here… one date that's it all I'm askin' for…" Soifon bit her lip as she thought about it. Ggio could see the apprehension in her eyes and swung his feet down onto the floor, leaning down over towards her. "I promise… It'd be awesome and you won't regret it."

_"But… Yoruichi… shit… if I say no… he'll know something's up and he'll just continue to ask questions… -sigh- I'll just entertain him so that he'll eventually leave me alone."_ Soifon sighed. "Fine… I'll go…" Ggio face lit up as he watched Soifon close her book and rise to her feet. Ggio got up as well as she bent back over to pick up her book bag still lying on the floor.

"Hey Soifon…" Soifon stood upright again and turned around to face him. Without any warning Ggio took the opportunity to kiss Soifon. Soifon blinked in confusion for a moment as she felt the emotion from it. Ggio leaned back and smirked, winking his eye at her as he then walked off inside the library behind the bench. Soifon against her will blushed deeply as she turned around to see her group of friends staring at her, more so confused rather than amused.

_"Shit… what have I gotten myself into?"_ Rukia hit both Ichigo and Renji as they joked amongst each other about what they had just witnessed, making kissing faces at the girl. She then pushed them inside the library leaving Tatsuki and Orihime alone with Soifon.

Tatsuki pointed at Soifon and then back at the library. "Uhm… you and uhhhh."

"No… I mean… kinda… ergh it's kinda hard to explain."

Orihime went over to hug Soifon tightly, slowly cutting off her air circulation as she did so. "Oh I think you two look so cute together! Oh just think if you get married and have kids and then you'll be able to get one of those flying cars to fly them around everywhere. Oh it's going to be great!" She finally let go as Soifon gasped for air before she stumbled to stand for a moment before shaking her head back to reality.

"Orihime…. Can I… talk to Soifon alone for a bit?" Orihime nodded happily as she followed the others into the library. Soifon slung the bag over her shoulder as she tried to walk past Tatsuki in a fail attempt not to talk to her. Tatsuki stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Soifon…" She looked up at the girl. "A long time ago… you were talking about some girl that you liked… what happened to her? You seemed to be really head over heels for her… remember?"

"You wouldn't understand…" Again Soifon tried to walk pasted her but Tatsuki grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Tell me… what wouldn't I understand? What? Your new mom wouldn't like it if you brought a girl home instead of a guy or maybe you didn't tell her that you were…"

"No… it's not any of that. It's just… really complicated Tatsuki. Please just drop it."

"Soifon... we've been best friends for years now… you can tell me anything… sooner or later I'm going to find out about it anyways... right?" Soifon brushed the taller girl's hand off her shoulder.

"For your sake and mine… I hope you never do…" Soifon then pushed herself aside Tatsuki leaving the girl utterly confused as she watched her friend descend the steps into the main hallway.

**A/N: okies whew! Meh sorry for the wait I knows I said like a week or so… but then things got veryyyyyyyyy busy. So its been over like idk 14 days or so… I hope this chapter isn't too boring for you cause I just barely had the time to write it all lol and I hope you guys enjoy it. Hopefully I'll have more time to type later with chapter seven. Till then see you guys around! oh also... for those who wanted to hear what Beautiful sin sounds like in my head i posted some of the songs up in my profile. I'm still looking for the rest cause i have to search my zune for them... sorries lol  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 7: Sixteen Hours

**A/N: I'm going to start off with an note this time ^_^ First off SO SORRY! For not continuing this story until now. Alot of things have been going on personally Family, Job, and Friends situation wise that I just had literally no time to write and post anything up. SO! Without further-a-do... Chapter 7 of my tale!**

Outside Karakura Central police station curbside, Saturday November 17th 10:43 a.m.

Tia Halibel sighed heavily to herself as the passenger side door opened, letting the bitter cool air into her BMW. She shivered as the door shut once again and her emerald eyes laid upon her contact Kaname Tousen. The Superintendent adjusted his dark sunglasses as he looked over at her. "Aizen said you had something for me?"

Tia sighed as she reached behind to the backseat, pulling out an orange envelope. She handed it to the confused man as he inspected it cautiously. "This is what your boss wanted you to have... forgive me for not walking in, but I am still a wanted criminal and all."

"Apologies are unnecessary Miss Halibel..." The Dark-mocha toned man opened and reached inside the envelope, pulling out photos. He raised up his sunglasses revealing his eyebrows furrowed over his pale-lavender eyes. "Yoruichi Shihouin? The billionaire woman I gave Aizen more information on." Tia nods, looking away out her driver's side window.

"He wants you to arrest Yoruichi Shihouin for Kidnapping, Rape, and Pedophilia to get her out of his way."

"Those are some extreme charges... but these will be enough to start an investigation on her. Wait... is this really Soifon?" Kamane looked amused for a moment as he stared at the picture of the two, kissing in the vehicle together. "Impressive... it looks as if... she belongs there."

Tia looked back at Kamane confused. "What do you mean?"

"Soifon's father is an alcoholic and was in debt to Aizen... As his debts increased over the years he finally hit rock bottom."

"How much did he owe?" Tia crossed her arms, once again looking outward.

"Well over two million dollars I know for sure. He was financially overwhelmed. So to compensate for his losses, Aizen took in Soifon. Soifon wasn't very adept at doing a lot of things really. From dancing to serving drinks... she was socially awkward and a bit out of place. Wasn't before long Aizen saw her potential elsewhere and promoted the girl to be one of his supply runners."

"Interesting..."

"Interesting indeed... but she paid off most of her father's debt I heard. Only having a couple hundred thousand to go, Soifon eventually got spooked by one of Aizen's clienteles and ran off with the product she was suppose to deliver. Eventually she went back to Aizen and after a disagreement, she ran from him as well."

"And I'm guessing since shes with Yoruichi now... that Soifon somehow managed to get out of that situation and she basically untouchable while she with her."

"All I know is that Aizen asked me to find her whereabouts and I found her with this woman... But what Aizen does about Soifon is his situation."

"So you don't feel what he's doing is wrong?"

"We all have a different sense of justice Miss Halibel... I choose not to judge his as he does not judge mine..."

Tia glanced at the photo in his hands. _"Ran off with the product? What does Soifon have that is so important to Aizen? Money is obviously not an issue. Whatever it is... its worth keeping her alive, until they get it. "_ She then looked back at the officer as he placed his shades back down over his eyes and the photos into the envelope. She watches him as he silently nods at her and then proceeds to get out of her vehicle. When he closed her passenger door, she exhales a heavy sigh as she reached up and turned the key in the ignition, making the car purr to life. _"This is going to be harder than I thought..."_

Yoruichi Shihouin's Bedroom, Yoruichi's house Saturday November 17th 1:34 p.m.

Yoruichi had curled herself around Soifon, the two slept peacefully with Yoruichi's arm draped over Soifon's waist and her bare legs entangled with the younger teen's. Yoruichi slowly opened her golden irises to the blinding sunlight as it slipped through the blinds of her bedroom window. She exhaled a heavy sigh, in effect stirring the small Chinese girl in her arms. Soifon stretched and then exhaled a loud yawn. "You awake my little bee?" Yoruichi whispered in her ear. Soifon grunted in response, motionless. Yoruichi lets a small chuckle escape her lips as she took the same hand hovering above her stomach under her shirt and traced light circles on her skin. Eventually Soifon rolled over, nuzzling her head against Yoruichi's chest.

"Why do you like waking up so early?" Soifon groaned.

"It's one in the afternoon..." Yoruichi purred, looking at her alarm clock. Soifon eyes slowly grew wide. She then tried to hastily roll over, but Yoruichi reinforced her grip around the young girl's waist. "Whoa there... where's the fire?"

"I forgot I promised someone I would meet them somewhere at two o' clock." Yoruichi reluctantly released her hold, allowing the young girl to slip through her fingers to step unto the carpet. Soifon stretched in the sunlight, casting her shadow over the older woman. Soifon raised an eyebrow as she looked over to notice Yoruichi practically staring at her curves. She subconsciously licked her lips. "You're terrible..." Yoruichi snapped out of her daydream to look up innocently at the girl. "Many people would say what you were doing was a sin..."

Yoruichi smirks as she sat up and stood on the end of her bed on her knees. With a wave of her hand she summoned her closer. Soifon complied, standing at the edge of the bed directly in front her. Yoruichi took her hands and placed them on either side of her face and pulled her close, to the point where their foreheads were touching. "Then you're the most beautiful sin I've ever indulged myself in." she whispered. Yoruichi closed her eyes and then planted a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled warmly as she watched the young girl cheeks flush bright red. She then allowed her warm hands to slip from her face and climbed out of bed herself, walking over to the door. She grabbed the handle.

"Yoruichi?" The woman curiously turned around to see Soifon rubbing her arm in a sheepish manner. "I love you..."

Yoruichi smiled again. "I love you too Soi-bee..." Yoruichi let herself out and softly closed the door behind her. She stopped and leaned her back against the door, wiping a small tear threatening to fall from her left eye. Yoruichi then pushed herself off the bedroom door, propelling herself to walk down the hallway and down the stairs. She instinctively walks over to the kitchen, opening up the fridge door. Successfully finding a milk carton, she threw her head back, chugging down the delicious beverage.

"You're the only fucking woman I know... to come downstairs and drink a whole carton of milk... in her underwear." Still drinking, Yoruichi looks over her shoulder to find Kukaku shaking her head as she shut the basement door. Finally Yoruichi emits a satisfied sigh. Kukaku looks slightly impressed as Yoruichi lets out a loud belch, throwing away her empty carton. "Fucking cat... jeez..." The two of them walk over to the couch and sat leisurely together. Kukaku turned on the giant flat screen television just as Soifon came running down the stairs, jumping the last two to save time. She ran pass the two, not even given them a glace as she opened the garage door and then slammed it behind her. "tsk... the fucks her problem eh?" Kukaku raised and eyebrow curiously at her friend.

"She's just late with a meeting with her friend." A familiar buzz on the coffee table averted both of the woman's attention to Yoruichi's cellphone lighting up. Yoruichi lazily reached over and grabbed the device swiping her fore finger across the screen. "Fuck..." she hissed under breath.

"What's wrong now princess?" Yoruichi ignored her comment reading the message, her face slowly contorting into a slight scowl

"Lisa sent me a text about my father inviting us to his own private thanksgiving dinner at his mansion..." Both women threw their heads back on the couch in exasperation.

"ERGHHHHHH!" Kukaku raised her head and began flailing her hands about wildly. "Not to sound like a bitch or anything but your fucking Dad is the last person I want to be around on the holidays."

"You?!" Yoruichi placed her hand on her forehead, massaging her temples. "He's my own old man and I don't even want to see him..."

"Do we skip out on him and just celebrate Thanksgiving together like always or we bullshit him and go?" Yoruichi stood up and started to pace around her family room in front of her friend. Without warning Kisuke walks through the living room into the family room to see both ladies. Kisuke cheeks grew to a rosy red as he noticed Yoruichi's attire. Kukaku noticed him standing there watching her move back and forth. She pick up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him, hitting him smack dabbed in the face. "Kisuke you've seen her naked a billion times over by nows..."

Kisuke shrugs his shoulders. "Hey... my friend is still hot... no matter how many times I've seen her partially or fully undressed. So what are you ladies up to today? My Star Craft tournament doesn't start until late tonight... anything interesting going on?" He walked over to stand behind the couch.

Kukaku shook her head as Yoruichi still paced about the room, her mind focused elsewhere. "You and those damn video games." Kukaku handed him Yoruichi's cellphone. "Here..."Curiously he took the device and read the message.

"Sounds like a trap to me." Kisuke scratches his head under his hat.

"That's what I said..."

"We're going..." Both Kisuke and Kukaku looked over to the woman, who now stood still with her arms crossed and her back turned to them.

"You sure?"

"Mhmmmm... this gives me a great opportunity to ask my father some questions I've been meaning to ask him about the company in private."

Ice Rink, Karakura Community center Saturday, November 17th 2:37 P.M.

Soifon sighed in agitation as she sat on bleachers up lacing her skates. _"Why did I go through with this again?" _She finally finished and merely sat there, staring at the floor.

"You ready?" Slightly surprised she looked up to see Ggio holding out his hand to her. She took it within her own as he helped her up unto her feet.

"Mhm... to tell you truth... I've never really been ice skating before." She admitted as the pair walked up to the ice.

"Oh really? So there is something I best you at besides running?" This made Soifon pout as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Tsk... excuse me but who took whose number one spot in the hundred meter dash and final leg in the relay?" Soifon pointed to herself. "That would be me... and don't forget it." Ggio nodded as he walked around her. Without warning he suddenly pushed her unto the ice. Soifon slid across the sheet of ice wailing her arms about wildly, trying to maintain her balance. Ggio then skated past her with ease as he then proceeded to do a triple spin, before stopping to catch Soifon in his arms. He winked at her causing her to frown.

"Let's start with the basics shall we? Since your a martial artist, balance should come natural to you right?" Soifon pushed him away, she drifted backwards slowly across the ice as she soon realized the amount of strain the skates put on her ankles. With this simple understanding she was able drift to a complete stop as she now stood upright without any problems. "Ah you're a fast learner I see." Soifon looked around to finally notice they were the only ones skating.

"Why is no one else here?"

"That's because it's not open to everyone else yet..." Soifon looked at him, this time angrier than before. "I pulled some strings to let the building's manager let me use it for an hour." Ggio smiled wide as he puffed out his chest proudly. "Pretty cool right?"

"No... I'm leaving..." Soifon turned around but was soon to be blocked by the young man as he spread out his arms.

"Come onnnnnn I did a lot to do this for you Soi... don't leave nows. What's the harm in asking the manager to let us skate here for awhile huh?"

"You... remind me... of him..." Ggio looked confused as his arms dropped to his side. "I'd rather skate among people in a crowded rink rather than dance around in a empty one due to someone's selfishness. I'm going home." Soifon skated past him as she waved him goodbye.

"Soifon wait!" She turned back to look at him. "At least let me buy you a cup of hot chocolate to apologize." Soifon whips her head back around as she continues on her path towards the door.

"I'll pass... you've probably bribed the restaurant as well. Thank the manager for letting us in here in the meantime. Thanks for the date, lets do it again real soon." Finding it futile to stop her, Ggio pouts to himself as he skates backwards on the ice.

_"Jeez she's colder than before... I wonder what she meant by him? I gotta think of something better next time."_

Soifon had untied her skates, handing them to the staff behind the counter before going out to her car. She started the sports car and headed out unto the street. It wasn't before long before the teenager hit a patch of black ice and skidded. She quickly corrected the vehicle and maintained her course. _"That was close..."_ She stopped at the red light next to a huge semi-truck. Inside the truck however were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra themselves. Grimmjow leaned forward against the steering wheel with a bored expression written across his face.

"Tsk... Aizen has been putting us in some real shitty jobs lately. What's the deal? Couldn't Zommari picked this up instead?" Grimmjow scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"Zommari is escorting Aizen-sama to and from work both at Shihouin Enterprises and the Casino Grimmjow. You know this."

"Tsk yeah but..." Ulquiorra soon looked over at his comrade as he had ceased speaking. He soon followed his gaze outside his window to the golden yellow Z370 sitting next to them. Sitting inside the driver seat, was none other than Soifon herself. Grimmjow smiled wickedly. "heh heh... seems like today might be pretty interesting Emo boy. Buckle up."

The light turned green with Soifon pulling away, cautious of the ice on the road. She noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye. She look to the rear view mirror to find the truck she had stopped next to earlier was now right behind her, too close for comfort. On instinct she increased her speed in order to give the vehicle some breathing room. She looked back again to see the truck was still behind her before looking down at the dashboard. _"I'm going way over the sixty-five mile speed limit, it's already at ninety."_ Suddenly the vehicle lurched forward, making Soifon hit her head against the steering wheel. "The fuck?!"

Soifon gritted her teeth as she soon realized the truck had hit her. Confused she increased her pace further with the truck still following close behind. It hit her for a second time, this time making her lose control over the sports car as it skidded and spun ninety degrees to the right. This successfully pinned the passenger's side of the vehicle against it's grill. Soifon panicked as she soon realized she was at the mercy of her attackers. She shifted in reverse in order to free herself, but soon found it futile as the ice on the roadway gave her no traction. She then look back outside her driver's side window to see a sharp turn rapidly come up. The truck slowed up a bit, letting her slide. Without thinking she placed her foot unto the pedal once more, still in reverse as it sent the car spinning. The car hit the guardrail and flipped over it, sending her tumbling down a steep cliff. Soifon was tossed about the metal death trap mercilessly as it flipped over and over again. In the mist of the flipping she was ejected out of the vehicle as she hit the dirt hard with her back, the force of the impact sent a thin layer of snow up around her. The car soon landed a few feet away from her.

Grimmjow stopped the semi-truck and stared at the bent guard rail with Ulquiorra. "Tsk... take that you fucking brat... payback for when your bitch punched me in the fucking face..."

"Lord Aizen will be upset... what if she's dead?" Ulquiorra simply stared out the windshield at the broken guardrail and then over to him.

"Fuck him... it's been too fucking boring around here... sending me around like I'm the errand boy. Besides... it was an 'accident' right?"

Ulquiorra chose not to respond as Grimmjow shifted gears in the truck and continued down the roadway.

In shock from the accident and the immense pain shooting through her body, Soifon slowly opens up her eyes to see the gray clouds over her with the snow lightly falling unto her face. She then let the stinging tears slowly roll from her eyes, unto her cheeks only to slide off into the snow. _"Stupid... I should have put on my seat belt..." _The young girl then coughed up blood, drifting off unto unconscious.

Yoruichi Shihouin's Living Room, Yoruichi's House Saturday November 17th 10:45 P.M.

Kukaku and Yoruichi sat on the couch in front of the television, their focus completely on the screen before them. Kisuke decided to sit in the lounge chair, watching the women as they fought against in Street Fighter. "You know I finally see why you play these games all the time Kisuke!" Kukaku almost yelled.

"Mhm! Their very addicting..." Kukaku finally killed Yoruichi and she jumped up and stood on the couch.

"Ha!" she pointed down at Yoruichi. "You got nothing on my skills princess!" Frustrated Yoruichi proceeded to grab Kukaku and place her unto a headlock. Kukaku struggled and clawed her hands at her own throat.

"I told you... to quit calling me that!" She slightly increased her pressure, making her gag.

"Hey now... ease up a bit will ya? You're killing her." Kisuke tried to break up to argument. Yoruichi gave him a fierce glare.

"Shut up..."

He threw his hands up in defense. "Scary scary." Suddenly the phone on the coffee table began to vibrate. Seeing as neither the owner or the other friend was going to answer Kisuke took it upon himself to get up and reach for the device. He raised an eyebrow before swiping along the screen and holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello... may I speak with Yoruichi Shihouin please?" Kisuke's eyes lit up as he recognized the voice.

"Isane?! Long time no hear! It's Kisuke... how are you?" This caught both of their attention as they stopped in mid-play in order to look up at Kisuke curiously.

"Unfortunately I don't have time to deliberate on my personal life with you Kisuke... Where's Yoruichi?"

He looked down at the girls as they looked back up at him even more confused than before. "Yoruichi's kinda busy at the moment. So i'll rely the message for you." Kisuke nodded as Isane continued for about a minute. He then took the phone away from his ear, clicking the end call button.

"Yoruichi... Soifon... Soifon's been in an accident..." He watched her golden irises widen with fear and uncertainty. As fast as lightning the woman arose from the couch and grabbed Kisuke by the collar shoving him against wall.

"Yoruichi!" Kukaku panicked, watching Yoruichi's violent reaction to the news.

"WHAT?!" Kisuke winched at the bruise now developing on his back, before looking the woman straight in the eye once more. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She slipped on a patch of ice it seems and..." She shoved him against the wall again.

"that's not what I... FUCKING ASKED YOU KISUKE! WHERE IS SOIFON?!"

"Gah! She's at the hospital..." Yoruichi instantly lets go of his shirt and makes her way for the garage door. Her attempt is soon is foiled however as Kukaku tackled the young woman unto the carpet. "Yoruichi calm down! You gotta put on some clothes before..." Yoruichi turns around, looking up her.

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO GOD DAMN IT!" Kukaku wrestles with as Yoruichi almost over powers her, suddenly without warning Kukaku cocked her hand and slaps Yoruichi hard across the face. Yoruichi stops resisting and stares back up at her friend. Kukaku furrows her eyebrows as she stares unflinchingly back down at her.

"Yoruichi... get... your shit... together..." Yoruichi grits her teeth, preparing to lash out at her again, before Kukaku raised her hand back once more in a threatening manner. "Go upstairs... and put on some clothes. This isn't the time to be a fucking drama queen, you got me?" Yoruichi throws her head back unto the carpet, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I... I understand..." Cautiously Kukaku stands up and she helps her distraught friend off the floor. Kisuke rubs his ribs as he and Kukaku watch Yoruichi slowly climb stairs.

Yoruichi opened the door to her dark bedroom. Dragging her feet across the floor as she walked to her closet. She stepped on something soft as it squeaked under the pressure of her foot. She stepped back and picked up the stuffed bumble bee toy. "Soifon..." She exhaled a soft sob as she hugged the toy tightly against her chest.

Karakura General Hospital, Sunday November 18th 1:34 A.M.

Yoruichi stood outside a hospital room door, the stuffed bumble bee in her right hand. She squeezed it reassuringly as it squeaked in return. The woman placed her left hand on the door handle turning it to let herself in. She stepped into the dark room illuminated by the city lights outside the window and gently closed behind it her. "Yoruichi... oh Thank god..." Yoruichi looked over to find Isane walking over to her, she quickly embraced the smaller woman in a reassuring hug. After a moment Yoruichi stepped back, Isane noticing the red puffiness of her eyes through the darkness. Isane then stepped aside to let her see the young girl lying unconscious in her bed in bandages. Her bangs had been pushed up revealing a whole gash that had been sutured closed, along with other various bruises along her face.

"Soifon..." Yoruichi whispers as her eyes welled up with tears. She quietly walked over to her side and then reaches her hand out to touch her cheek but hesitated, her hand trembling. Isane watches her friend reactions carefully before she decides to speak.

"She's unconscious Yoruichi... she won't feel anything until tomorrow morning." This assures the caramel woman as she carefully begins to caress the Chinese girl's face.

"What happened?" Yoruichi glanced over to Isane.

"I don't know all the details but apparently it was really bad... Police speculate Soifon was blindsided by a drunk truck driver, while she was speeding to get home and the driver ran her off the road. Through everything... its a wonder how she still had relatively minor injuries." Yoruichi stops only for a moment to place the toy under her arm. "Yoruichi..."

"I... I couldn't protect her..." Yoruichi sniffs as continues. "I can feed her... love her... and even be there for her when she needs me... but I..." Yoruichi breaks down she falls to her knees. Isane rushes over to her. "Still can't keep her out of harms way. Aizen tries to kill her every waking moment of her life... and ice... is apparently more dangerous than him. Frozen droplets of water..." Yoruichi slumps her shoulders forward, softly hitting her head against the metal guard rail of the bed.

"Yoruichi... these things happen. Soifon could have died today..." The heiress nods her head slowly. "Just be thankful she only has some fractures, some major bruising and some cuts that weren't too deep to be life threatening. Maybe you should limit her car privileges for a while after this?" Isane helps Yoruichi stand up to her feet as she went over to adjust the machines keeping track of Soifon's vitals.

"Thank you Isane for looking out for us. I appreciate it." Yoruichi wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up to smile softly at her.

"Actually... I didn't even know about Soifon's condition until she arrived here a few hours ago. When she came here... she had mild hypothermia and was completely delusional. If she wasn't hollering your name I would have never noticed her. The police said they would be back to ask Soifon some questions. So you can ask them personally what happened when they arrive. Until then here have a seat and stay as long as you like." Yoruichi complied as she sat down and crossed her legs. Isane made her way to the door. "If you need anything just press the call button over there and either I or another nurse should be with you shortly afterwards." With that Isane let herself out closing the door behind her. Tired mostly due to the exhaustion of crying, Yoruichi crossed her arms as she began to drift off.

Hueco Mundo Casino and Adult Entertainment Plaza, Executive office suite Sunday November 18th 2:03 A.M.

Grimmjow walked into the office and then close the door behind him. "Grimmjow..." Grimmjow laid his azure eyes upon Aizen sitting behind his desk smoking a cigar along with Tia, Ulquiorra, and Kaname standing in front of it. Grimmjow placed his hands in his pockets as he went over to join the crowd. "Now that were all here... let's go back over the details over the incident of delivering my supplies for this evening." Aizen inhales his cigar for a moment, then exhales smoke into the air. He points his cigar at him and then Ulquiorra. "You and Ulquiorra went to go get... my shipment I had ordered to replace the other after the last incident correct?"

Grimmjow grit his teeth as he turned up his nose. "Tsk... yeah..."

Aizen took his left hand and slicked back his hair. "So please tell me why... you could not complete such a simple task without causing so much attention to yourself. Do you know... how much frustration you cause Superintendent Tousen over here?" He waves his cigar over to the Police officer. Grimmjow shrugs nonchalantly.

"That's his problem not mine..." Aizen hums for a moment before putting out his cigar in the ash tray sitting on the desk.

"Do me a favor would you? Take out your hands out your pockets for me..." Grimmjow looks slightly confused as he slowly pulls his hands out of his pockets and down to the sides. "That's good now hold them up." Grimmjow complies. Quick as lighting Tia reaches behind her to pull out her pistol and without hesitation, shoots Grimmjow once in the middle of each palm. The muscle man screams in agony, dropping down to his knees in pain.

"FUCK! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

Aizen rises from his chair and walks over to the front of his desk, leaning on it while watching his subordinate curse loudly at this bloody hands. "Tia thank you for getting Soifon and bring her to a nearby hospital and Thank you Kaname for covering up Grimmjow's foolishness." Tia simply nods as she re-holsters her weapon, making her way towards the door. "Oh and Tia..." She stops for a moment to look back at him. "How's your progress?"

"Mr. Shihouin will be dealt with as soon as I get the chance. All in all... don't except the old man to be home for Christmas."

"Excellent..." Tia continued to walk out of the room. "Now Grimmjow back to you..." Grimmjow looks up enraged. "I would hate to lose such an asset like you but if need be... you can and will be replaced. Ulquiorra... get him out here." Ulquiorra bows, going over to help him. Grimmjow shoves him aside, rising to his feet, in order to proceed out the doorway with Ulquiorra followg him

Aizen puts out his cigar in his ashtray located on his desk. "Tousen... how is the investigation process going?"

"Ms. Shihouin's fame is a factor we have to consider when going to charge her. The evidence has to be absolute so that there can be no bail or bond optioned."

Aizen leaned forward on his desk, clasping his hands together. "Hmmm... Money does talk... Do you think we can pay for a judge and jury?"

"Judges are hard to convince, but that doesn't mean they're aren't some that are willing to take a blind eye."

"Well... if possible... can you arrange a search warrant and plant some more evidence for conviction."

"That is one of the specialties of our department, that won't be an issue." Suddenly the lights go out, confusing the men and a few moments afterwards the back-up generator kicks in, producing emergency lightning. The loud screech of a megaphone over the loud dance music below them drew both Aizen and Kaname's attention to the giant panned glass window over looking the dance floor behind Aizen.

On the Dance Floor...

Angry and frightened party goers look up on stage to see Mashiro holding a megaphone and a rifle along with Kensei as he kicks the DJ spin table over with his combat boots, in effect stopping the music. She hits the megaphone a couple times as it screeches again. "Attention everyoneeeee! Hiiiii! My name is Mashirooooo!" Everyone in the crowd looks around in confusion as they listen. "So I know you guys wanted to party the night away until dawn, but that's gunna have to be put on hold for a bit. So if everyone could please make their way calmly over to the exit, that would be great!" Every one stands still, muttering among each other. Growing impatient Kensei sighs taking the megaphone away from her.

"You heard the girl... party's over. Get the fuck out." He drops the megaphone and points his rifle into the air, spraying out automatic gunfire into the lighting up above. Party goers scream as glass rains down on them, they turn and clamor for the exit. Mashiro waves excitedly at them.

"Bye-bye! Come again soon!"

Back upstairs...

Aizen looks amused. "Tousen... how fast do your officers respond?"

"They should be here in full force in about thirty minutes." Aizen goes over to his office phone and click a red button. The button starts to flash in a repetitive fashion.

"They must be the same assailants who've been pirating my deliveries as of late. I'll let my security handle this until your forces arrive. Until then, I would appreciate if you could guide my security in apprehending them."

"No problem." Kaname bows, making his way over to the door and letting himself out. Aizen goes over to sit in his office chair once more, looking out the glass window to see his security guards advance on the pair on stage.

Down on the dance floor...

Gunfire is unleashed at Kensei and Mashiro as they leap backwards behind the over turned DJ table. One of the bullets activates the sound system and the thumping music pumps through the air once more. "Ahhhh! Kensei! Too Loud!" Kensei peers his head over the table, taking his rifle to shoot back at they're attackers.

"Nothing I can do about that! Just shoot back!" Mashiro pouts as she takes her gun and peeks around the corner of the table, unloading her bullets at them.

Outside in the parking lot...

Tia sits silently inside her BMW rubbing her temples in frustration. She slides her hand down her face slowly as her emerald eyes transfixed on her dashboard. She looks up to see people running past her vehicle, confused she opens the door and climbs back out her car. Tia narrows her eyes as she snatches a young man from the crowd by the arm. "Why are all these people coming out of the club like this?" The man tries to yank himself free but Tia reenforces her grip. "Answer me..." She pulls back her black jacket to reveal her pistol.

"Hey all I know is this girl and her boyfriend started shooting up the place... I swear!" Tia lets him go, shoving him hard. The man turns and runs with the rest of the people. Tia shakes her head and reaching in her jacket the pull out her pistol and begins to make her way against the crowd, towards the building.


	10. Chapter 8: Death in the Family

Karakura General Hospital, Soifon's room, Sunday November 18th 2:45 P.M.

Yoruichi sat in her chair, fast asleep before the sound of the hospital door opening registered to her ears. Her golden irises fluttered open to see her secretary holding open the room door. Confused Yoruichi ran her fingers through her long disheveled ponytail. "Mmmmmm Lisa? What are you doing here?"

"Yoruichi... we have a problem." Lisa adjusted her glasses as she went over to grab Yoruichi by the hand, pulling her gently to her feet. "Come on... I'll explain everything, but I don't want to wake your daughter." Yoruichi groans as she takes a moment to glance over at the sleeping teenager before closing the door gently behind her. The heiress sighs loudly, placing her back against the wall. "First of all, I tried contacting your cellphone. But when I got no response I went over to your house. There I found out from Kisuke and Kukaku that you were here."

"Lisa... I'm really tired... can you just for once simplify... what exact it is that you need or want? Did my father do something yesterday or..."

"Yoruichi, Shinji and the rest of the Visoreds have been arrested." Lisa watches Yoruichi's face grow increasingly exasperated as she crosses arms. "Before you get all bent out of shape... the good news is that any information connecting you to us has been trashed."

"So Aizen doesn't know we had a part behind all of the pirating attacks against him?" Lisa shakes her head. "What about the police? I know your guys are professionals but what if one of you..."

"We won't talk Yoruichi. You should know better... especially Hiyori. She hates the police more than anyone else. The group has excluded me as well, the only reason I know is because it's all over the news."

"The news? Seriously?" Lisa quickly reaches in her pocket in order to pull out her cellphone. After a few quick swipes along the touch screen she pulls up a news feed recording of the incident, then hands the device over to her superior. She blindly stands up and begins walking down the hallway engulfed in the screen as Lisa follows instinctively.

_"And in other news today a group of bandits held up the famous 'Hueco Mundo Casino' last night. The group of assailants scared the party goers with assault rifles out of the dance floor in the entertainment plaza and the upper and lower game floors. In effect creating chaos around the area as people crowded the parking lot trying to get away. It seems they were after the company's finances, going after the safes. However their attempt was soon foiled as the Superintendent Kaname Tousen himself arrived on the scene with his men and captured all five men, one woman and one child. Yes you heard it first on Karakura's news team channel..." _Yoruichi swiped her finger along the screen silencing it, before handing it back to Lisa. She sighed deeply as she slowed down to a halt.

"I can get the bail money ready for them as soon as possible. I just need to know the amount and..." Lisa interrupts her.

"Yoruichi... The key point of this whole thing was to keep you out of suspicion. Everything has a paper trail. So how would it look If the same criminals who tried to rob Aizen, were set on bail the next day because you paid in full?" Yoruichi started to pace back and forth for a moment.

"I can't just leave them in there like this Lisa. I have to do something?"

"They knew what they were getting into when they took this job. So just for now please forget them and forget you know anything about..." Suddenly an enraged scream comes out a nearby patient's room as a silver medical tray whizzes past them both hitting the wall behind him. They looked into the room curiously to see Isane back out with her hands up defensively.

"Isane? What's wrong?" Isane turns to see Yoruichi and smiles reassuringly.

"Hey Yoruichi... sorry... a patient just a little unruly... he uhmm..." Yoruichi looks inside the room and her face quickly escalates into a scowl as she realizes who occupies the space. The gangster made his way out of the room as he glared at the three with his azure eyes. Grimmjow's lips curls up in disgust.

"You bitch! That fucking hurt!"

"Sir I need to disinfect the wounds before I can re-wrap them... if you can just deal with the temporary pain it will feel better and..."

"Fuck dat shit!" He looks over to Yoruichi and his eyes narrows down even further. "You're that one bitch... the one whose keeping the girl."

"Looks like I didn't send you to the hospital this time... uhm?"

"My name is mother fucking Grimmjow bitch... and you will remember. When I get my hands on you and her... I'm going to fucking kill you both." Yoruichi scoffs.

"Then I suggest you bring more friends Grimmjow, until then..." She looks down at his bleeding palms and then back up to his eyes. "It doesn't look like you won't be holding a weapon anytime soon. So as far as I'm concerned..." She stepped closer to him, challenging him. "Your threat is invalid." She turns and walks away from him, enraging him further. Isane looks over her shoulder to see security rushing towards her. Two men restrain Grimmjow by the arms and then force him unto the ground. Lisa shakes her head as she turns to make her way out of the hospital.

Meanwhile inside the hospital room...

Soifon opens her eyes to the bright overhead lights of the room. She groans in frustration as she lets her eyes adjust. Pushing herself to sit up in the bed, she finally notices the bumble bee toy in her lap. She slumps her shoulders forwards as she stares at the yellow and black stripes for what seemed an eternity. She didn't even realize Yoruichi walk into the room, turning to close the door after herself. She turned back around surprised to see the young girl sitting up in her bed. For a brief moment of elation Yoruichi became excited but it soon faded as she realized Soifon was merely staring into space. She carefully made her way over and sat on the edge of the bed, hands in her lap, waiting for any sign of recognition from her. When she found none she carefully reached out to touch her face, but Soifon flinches violently, recoiling from her. Yoruichi withdraws her hand away quickly out of fear of hurting her. "Soifon?"

Upon hearing her name, She immediately looks up at Yoruichi's worried gaze with her own eyes welling up with tears. Yoruichi shuffles closer and pulls her in a silent hug, gently taking her left hand to trace soothing circles along her spine. She continued this until she hears Soifon let out and painfully excruciating sob. This reaction makes Yoruichi increase her grip around the smaller girl as she continues to cry. "Yoruichi... I... I... can't do this anymore." Yoruichi pulls back just a bit in order to looking her in the eye, silently queuing her to continue. "Every time... I just try to live out my new life, something bad always happens... and I just want it to stop. I just want everything to stop." Soifon leans her forehead forward until it touches the older woman's.

"Shhhhh..." the older woman cooed. "We're leaving for Seireitei as soon as they release you. I have to have dinner with my father but other than that. We'll be completely safe, I promise." Yoruichi whispers as Soifon bits her lip in order to stop herself from sobbing further.

"What about school? I still have to do the final this Wednesday." Yoruichi narrows her golden eyes.

"Soifon, look around you. Does it look like your going back to school anytime soon? Yamamoto will understand and most likely excuse you from your exams." The teenager looks away disappointed for a moment before Yoruichi taps her lightly on the nose. For the first time Soifon lets a small smile grace her lips as she tries to hold in a small chuckle. "Come on... let's play hooky one more time this year hmmm?"

"Okay..." Again Yoruichi pulls her in closer, embracing her young lover fondly.

_**Flashback...**_

A familiar black BMW skids to a halt along an highway. The sound of a car door opening pierces through the still darkness as the blonde mercenary steps out of the vehicle. She looks around frantically before cupping her hands around her lips. "SOIFON!" Her only answer was the howling winter wind. She then spotted something reflecting the light off of her headlights. Cautiously she retrieves her pistol from inside her jacket, jogging her way over to a bent piece of metal guard rail. She kneels down in the small pile of wreckage to identify the strange piece to be that of the brake light reflector. "Fuck..." Without a second thought she re-holsters her gun and looks over the bent guard rail.

Her heart sinks as she sees the mangle sports car at the bottom. She jumps over the railing and runs full speed down the steep hill, almost tripping over small rocks multiple times. Tia hits the ground running, sprinting over to Z370. Spilled fuel from the gas tank hosts tiny flames that illuminate the darkness. "Come on... where the fuck are you?" She squints hard trying to find any source of movement. Finally she spotted the young girl covered partially by a fresh thin layer of snow. She rushes over and bends down wiping off the excess snow. She places her head on her chest, listening for a moment before she furrows her eyebrows. _"shit... she's not breathing..." _Tia sits up and start to perform CPR, taking her palms to pump against her chest before pinching her nose, tilting her head back in order to breathe air into her.

Suddenly Soifon coughs violently, sharply inhaling a breath of air. Tia lets a relived sigh escape her lips. "Fucking scare me there..." Soifon's eyes roll backwards, her eyelids flutter shut as she begins to shiver violently. Tia pushes her bangs aside reveal her pale skin along with a huge gash on her forehead. Soifon opens her eyes again, staring up at her.

"Yoru... ichi..." Tia realizes her delirium, shaking her head in disapproval. She then unzips her jacket and carefully picks her up, wrapping her inside her own jacket. Soifon nuzzles her, her teeth chattering uncontrollably. The tall woman stands up to her feet and looks around again curiously at the sports car.

_"I'm glad I got here when I did... or else she'd be dead by now."_ Bravely Tia walks over to the cliff as she starts her ascension over the tough terrain. Before long she reached the top and swung her legs over the bent railing one at a time. She speed walks over to her car and places the young girl in the back seat and then places her jacket over her.

"Yoru... ichi..." Confused Tia closes her rear passenger door carefully and hops into her driver's seat, speeding off into the night. After making record timing and cutting a few people off the road, Tia arrives at Karakura General Hospital, the emergency ward. She stops the car rather abruptly, Two paramedics rush over to her. She gets out of the vehicle and opens the rear passenger door.

"Ma'am you can't park here... this is for ambulances only!" Without a word Tia takes out her passenger and kicks her door shut. The two medical caretakers rush over to her, one of them pulls out a small flashlight in order to check her dilated pupils. Tia watches as she is unresponsive to the light. The man stops and turns to his co-worker. "Get a stretcher... now!" The other man nods as he ran back to a parked ambulance and retrieves the bed. Carefully Tia places her unto it. The two professionals tend to her as Tia silently gets into her BMW. By the time the paramedics notice her absence, Tia squeals her tires and against the pavement, speeding off the lot, confusing both men greatly.

Thursday, November 22nd 2012 Thanksgiving 3:05 p.m.

Tia suddenly wakes up in her bed, panting as she sits straight up. She looks around her dimly lit hotel bedroom as sunlight tries to peeks it's way through her heavy curtains. She then relaxes, choosing to pull up her knees in order to rest her head upon them. "Same reoccurring memory over the past few days." She whispers. She then sighs as she rips the thick covers off to reveal the plain black bra and panties she had been sleeping in. Walking over the the curtains, she rips them open, revealing the winter wonderland of a small peaceful town as the snow falls softly unto the ground. Tia places her hands on her hips, staring thoughtfully into the beautiful landscape of the surrounding mountain peaks. One particular spot however caught her attention as she saw a single trail of smoke arising out of the mountain side. "Happy thanksgiving... Yoruichi Shihouin..."

Meanwhile... Seireitei County limits… Yoruichi's Mountain Villa

Unable to ignore the bright light shining into the panoramic windows of a rather large master bedroom, Soifon groans in frustration. She slowly sits up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Taking a moment to touch the healing scar under her bangs before looking out the window. Mesmerized by the falling snow she almost fails to notice her surroundings. She looks around anxiously at the log cabin themed room. _"Where am I?" _She rips the covers off, stepping unto a lush white rug laid next the bed unto the hardwood floor. Her gaze follows the white rug to the fireplace crackling as a small blaze fueled by a pair of large logs, warms the bedroom to a cozy temperature.

An usual sound catches her attention as it repeats in a non-rhythmic fashion. Curiously she goes over the bedroom door and peers into the hallway. Seeing no one in sight, she continues her path outside the room, over to a balcony. Down below, Yoruichi works a heavy bag furiously, punching it unrelentingly. Finally feeling comfortable upon seeing her presence. Soifon leans forward to rest against the railing, silently watching the woman exercise. Suddenly Yoruichi screams out in frustration, lashing out at the object as she sidekicks the heavy bag. Soifon watches the bag fly back as it hits the hard wood floor, sliding back a few inches. The business woman ruffles her own hair as it hung freely down her shoulders unto her back.

"Fuck!" she kicks the coffee table so hard that it slides across the floor, only to trip up on a crevice, casing the table to flip over vertically, still sliding until it hits the wall. She sits down roughly on the couch, throwing her head back. "F_ather's dinner is in a couple hours... I wonder if this year... will he be a little bit reasonable? Hard to believe when Aizen has him wrapped around his pathetic finger. Soifon is probably too tired to go... she should stay here." _She places her hand against her forehead, sliding it down her face slowly. Her golden eyes fall upon the curious gaze of a familiar pair of stormy grey irises. She instantly sits up, embarrassed. "Soifon?! She scratches the back of her head apologetically. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No... I woke up on my own. Where are we?"

Yoruichi stands up, rubbing her sore shoulders. "We're in Seireitei... You probably don't remember because the drugs you've been taking but we've been here since yesterday. Today is Thanksgiving." Soifon looks confused. "How's the pain?" Soifon reaches to touch the side of her ribs and winches in pain.

"It's bearable..." Yoruichi stands up, grabbing a towel off the couch's arm rest.

"I'll give you another dose as soon as get back from Kukaku's old garage and my father's dinner. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?" Soifon shakes her head.

"No... I just want shower."

"Your clothes are still in your suitcase by the bed, but the master bedroom's bathroom is the door to the left of the fireplace." Yoruichi blows her a kiss as she gets up from the couch and heads back further into the villa, two floors underneath her. The young teenager sighs as she pushes herself off of the banister and heads back to the room she woke up in. She heads inside closing the bedroom door behind her, going over to the packed bag. She drags it over to the bed and starts rifling through it, laying out a pair of jogging short and tank top. Before finally heading into the bathroom to start her shower.

Lower Seireitei, Kukaku's Garage Thursday, November 22nd 2012 5:56p.m.

Yoruichi shivers, rubbing her arms in her long winter coat she pulls a key out of her pocket and applies it to the old rusted side door to a rather big abandoned looking garage. After jiggling the handle to turn the key, she finally gets the door to open and she steps inside the slightly warmer atmosphere inside. She closes the door behind her after struggling for a moment against the fierce winter wind. She places her back against the door and sighs. Yoruichi looks up to see Kukaku under the hood of a rather expensive exotic car. The heiress smiles as she takes a moment to look around.

Exotic cars parked in a line around the place, some covered in sheets and others sparking under the buzzing light fixtures. In the middle were work benches filled with vehicle schematics along with various tools littering up the desk space. Next to was a large mechanical lift in which Kukaku had the car she had been working on lifted off the ground a couple feet. Yoruichi's snow boots echoes the metal walls as she makes her way over to her best friend. When she reaches the car, she taps her on her shoulder, in effect scaring her as he jumps, her head hitting the underside of the hood she had propped up with a pole. "Ow! Fuck! Yoruichi what the fuck?" Rubbing the back of her head, she notices Yoruichi carefree smile. "I guess the kid finally woke up eh?" She smirks as she goes back to work on the car.

"Mhm... she did."

"Just a guess but I'm assuming you don't want her to come along since she's not here?" Yoruichi shakes her head as she begins to take off her winter coat, draping it over her shoulder.

"No... I rather her stay home and rest. It's only been a day she's been released out of the hospital, Kukaku. I don't want my Father to annoy her."

"Psh understandable... the douchebag is fucking annoying when he finds someone who catches his interest." Kukaku comes from under the hood, gently setting it down, only to bend down and lay her back on a mechanic's creeper chair, sliding under the vehicle. "So how you like the car?" Yoruichi touches her hand against the golden bumper.

"It's nice... what is it?"

"It's a two thousand thirteen Falcon F Seven series one and you just brought it for half a mill." She rolls out, grabbing a wrench. "Soifon's gunna have to be careful with this one though... they don't sell these anymore..."

"Hey guys ready to go?" Both women look up to see Kisuke jingling his pair of keys, tipping his hat back.

Seireitei county limits, Rooftop of Shihouin Manor Thursday, November 22nd 7:28 p.m.

The mercenary sits on top of the gothic themed manor, next to a gargoyle. She digs inside a black gym bag before pulling out pieces of her pistol, assembling it efficiently. She reaches into the bag once more to pull out the silencer. She stops for a moment, staring at the piece of equipment fondly. _"Never thought I'd honestly have to come back here again."_ She screws the piece unto the gun and tightens it before the sound of a car door shutting catches her attention. She leans over carefully to see her ex and her friends hop out of Kisuke's Volkswagen. "Beautiful as ever..." she whispers.

Down below...

Yoruichi groans as the sight of the giant double wooden front doors to her old home. Kukaku nudges her arm. "Brings back memories doesn't?" Yoruichi pouts, sticking her lip out. She reaches up to knock on the door, but it swings open surprising them all as a stern looking gentleman stands in the doorway. "Awww shit not you..." He looks over to Yoruichi and bows humbly.

"Good evening Ms. Shihouin." He then gestures for them to come inside. Yoruichi if possible pouts even harder.

"Hey there Byakuka..." She pushes her way past him and heads inside along with Kukaku, Kisuke politely nods at him and then follows her lead. Byakuka looks into the winter night for a moment and then shuts the door.

Tia pulls back to lean her back against the gargoyle. She scoff as she throws her head back to look at the moon half shrouded in darkness. "And so the sore loser returns... how interesting." Tia pulls back on the barrel of the pistols loading it as she finally gets up from her spot and walks amongst the rooftop.

Inside the manor...

Yoruichi rounds the corner making her way into the dining room, a large rectangular table with food already set out in various spots greets her as her father and another older gentlemen laugh amongst each other. He finally notices her presence as her friends come to stand beside her in the doorway. "Ah Yoruichi... you remember Ginrei Kuchiki don't you?"

"Oh yeah boy don't we all?" Kukaku whispers under her breath, loud enough for Yoruichi to hear. Yoruichi playfully stomps on her foot with her high heel snow boots and gives her a slight scowl. Kukaku hisses in pain as Yoruichi places a fake smile upon her lips and bows respectively.

"Nice to see you again Mister Kuchiki. I see you and your grandson are doing well." The three go over to sit at the table as Byakuka soon enters doing the same.

"It would seem the same goes to you and your companions. Your father was just telling me about a young girl that you recently adopted in the past few months, a miss Fon was it?"

Yoruichi stares at her plate, silently building up her resolve before she answers him. "Yes... Shaolin Fon... However she prefers to be called Soifon."

"Soifon" Ginrei repeats to himself. "How interesting."

"How is she Yoruichi? Why is she not here with you?" Kukaku looks over to her friend, who clearly is starting to regret her decision.

"Soifon... had recently gotten herself into an car accident. She resting at my house at the moment."

Ryota looks slightly concerned. "A car accident?" Yoruichi flashes him a glare.

"Yes... an accident, but she's fine. She's at home resting." Dinner wears on silently as the six people eat their respective dishes. Yoruichi feels a pair of slate gray irises on her as she looks up to see Byakuka glancing at her for a moment. He then looks down and continues eating his meal. Yoruichi rolls her eyes disgusted as she too goes back to eating.

Tia works hard as she fiddles with the wiring on the side of the house. She shivers as s gust of bitter wind whisks past her. She reaches in her back pocket for a pair of pliers and grabs a wire with it. Before reaching in her other pocket to pull out a switch blade. Tia cuts the wires causing the electricity to falter and go completely out.

Inside...

The lights flicker and dim as they eventually fade away. Ginrei and Byakuka stand at the open front door looking slightly worried at the four occupants in the house bidding them farewell. Ryota looks around and then sighs. "These winter storms always knock out my power at such insufferable times."

"Ryota?"

"I'll be fine my old friend... I'll have Yoruichi and her friends lit some candles around the place. I'll wait until morning to figure out the problem." Ginrei nods as he turns away, his grandson following him to a parked black Bentley. Ryota closes the door and Yoruichi grabs his wrist.

"We need to talk..."

"Fine... come with me to my study, we shall have our discussion there." Yoruichi looks over to her friends and nods before walking down the long dark hallways with him.

Kukaku pulls a lighter out of her back pocket. "I swear it's time to start smoking again." She lights a nearby candelabra with it.

Shihouin Manor, The study 11:34 p.m.

Yoruichi closes the large wooden door to the study, a large fireplace lit up the room just to where everything was enough to be seen. What was left was of the darkness was lit with the windows letting in light from the snow reflecting the moon's embrace. Yoruichi watches her father go over to the bookcase and pull a novel from the shelf before going over to sit in a chair in front of the fireplace. "Yoruichi... if you could press play on the..." Without another word the soft notes of the piano fill the air. "Ah yes... thank you."

"So do you mind explaining to me... what they were doing here?" Yoruichi walks over to the chair and leans against the back of it. Ryota remains silent, his only reply was the sound of him flipping a page. Yoruichi rages as she goes over the bookcase and tears the books off the shelves unto the floor. "I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU'RE STILL UP TO THIS SHIT?!"

"Yoruichi you're making a mess..." Upset, Yoruichi frustratedly kicks the books on the floor.

"How many times do I have to explain to you that I'm homosexual? H-O-M-O SEXUAL?! Jesus fucking Christ is it really that hard to understand?" She begins to pace back and forth. ""Even if I were straight, I don't even like him... He's just... too fucking serious and boring. You would think you would get the point after I chose Tia over him."

Ryota flips another page in his book, clearly ignoring her outburst. "You mean the woman who shot you in your own home and then left you for dead? Ah yes... because that shows true love and passion now doesn't it?" Yoruichi bits her lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"I understand now... why mom killed herself." Ryota finally looks up from book, staring at the flames dancing inside the fireplace. "You are so cold and malicious... Forced to marry someone whom only think of himself had to be her biggest nightmare. Did you even love her? Or was she just another trophy to you? An accomplishment or feat for you to enjoy?" Yoruichi lets an awkward silence pass between the two of them, anxious to hear him respond. "I see..." Yoruichi reaches inside her coat pocket to pull out a beautiful wedding ring. She goes over to place it on his arm rest and then walks over to the door and grabs the handle. "I was going to ask you what were you thinking... changing everything around in the company in the last few months. But you've already answered my question." She twists the handle, letting herself out. Ryota hears the click over the classical music filling the air.

The old man looks over and picks up the diamond ring, holding it up to the light of the fire as he carefully inspects it. "Kasumi's ring..." He then wraps his hand around it, creating a fist as he places his arm on the chair's arm rest and then rests his chin on his fist thoughtfully. Again the door open as it is soon closed again. The sound of the floorboards creak with every step made. Ryota never moves a muscle as he closes his eyes. "Had something else on your mind you wanted to say?"

"Oh not really... is that Beethoven's Piano Sonata, number eight I hear? Nice choice." The unfamiliar voice echos through the room, causing Ryota to open his eyes to look at the large mirror above the fireplace to see the reflection of green eyes glaring at him. He moves to rise up out of his chair but a cold piece of metal on the back of his head. "Shhhhh don't move... relax." Ryota reluctantly sits back into the chair as Tia steps into view.

"Tia Halibel... why are you here? Where's Yoruichi?"

"She's long gone. As to why I'm here... you can surely guess right?" Ryota sighs narrowing his eyes at her as he hears the safety release. "Now tell me... do you have any final wishes for me to acknowledge before you go?"

"Tia... do you love someone?"

"I do... Your daughter is the person most dear to me, besides my own children."

"Tell me... would you do anything for her? Even if it was something against her own will?"

"Love makes you do strange things Mr. Shihouin. Even if it means jumping down a cliff to save your ex's new love interest from a burning car." She tosses the picture of Yoruichi and Soifon kissing each other inside her Ferrari into his lap, patiently waiting for his reaction. He crumbles up the picture and tosses it into the fire. Ryota opens up his closed hand for her to see the ring within it. Confused Tia takes the ring out his hand and examines it closely.

"It was her mother's... she would have worn it if you two had actually gotten together." Tia pockets the ring. "Make sure she gets it."

"I promise Mister Shihouin."

"End it already." Without another word Tia fulfills his request as she pulls the trigger twice, the hissing sound of the bullets entering his skull with a bone shattering crunch echoing the walls of the study. She rubs her aching shoulder painfully as she lowers her weapon, going over to examine her handiwork. Tia closes his dull golden eyes with her hand, before she reaches for her cellphone. She swipes along the screen before holding the device up to her ear.

"It's done." Tia then takes the phone and re-pockets it, taking her leave out of the study.

Yoruichi's Mountain Villa, Master Bedroom, Friday November 23rd 3:37 a.m.

Frustrated, A nude Yoruichi emerges from her bathroom, the steam flowing out behind her into the room. She dries her head with the towel before tossing it unto the floor beside the bed. Yoruichi goes to Soifon's bag only to pull out a small tube, squirting some the creamy paste into her palm. She tosses the tube back in the bag and rubs her palms together, walking over to the sleeping girl. Carefully she pulls back to covers, surprised to see she was dressed in nothing but a pair orange hot pants underwear. Yoruichi smirks at the cute sight of her innocent bee, sleeping so carefree with her arms stretching up above her head. She carefully spreads the cream on the large bruise on her left side torso marking the fractured ribs. Soifon stirs at her cool touch, shifting positions into a more comfortable one.

When finished Yoruichi carefully climbs on top of her lover, her long dark purple hair falls over her shoulders unto her face. Slowly Soifon flutters her eyes open to see a pair of golden ones radiating a warm loving gaze at her. Soifon closes her eyes again, smiling. The woman tenderly grabs both of her wrists within her hands, raising them above her head as she leans down close next to her ear. "I love you..." The billionaire whispers.

"I love you too..." The teenager responds. Yoruichi plants soft kisses along her collarbone, causing Soifon to emit a small moan from her throat. Continuing southward she comes upon a perky breast, giving it a lazily lick before wrapping her lips around the nipple. "Mhmmmm... Yoruichi..." She frees one hand in order the rub the other one sensually. The Chinese girl began to squirm helplessly as she gives in her pleasure. Yoruichi abandons the mound of flesh only to silence Soifon's protests with her tongue as she kisses her passionately. Giving her the distraction she needs as she trails her warm hands down her cooler body, creating a pleasing contrast between them both. She strips her of her hot pants one leg at a time, dropping it carelessly unto the floor.

Yoruichi breaks off the kiss, leaving them both panting. "Soifon... tell me you love me again."

"I love you..." Soifon opens her eyes to see Yoruichi in between her legs, smirking.

"Repeat it..." She slowly inserts two fingers inside of her, creating the loudest moan from her yet.

"Ahhh... I love... you..." Yoruichi begins to move her digits back and forth slowly rotating them as she pushes them in and out. Each stroke Yoruichi makes Soifon shiver as she struggles to push out the words through her moans. She continues to make her efforts even harder as Soifon feels her warm breath against her core. The mocha goddess savors the moment before she gently flicks the sensitive bud with her tongue cause Soifon to jerk, gripping unto the pillows, the pleasure temporarily stopping her mantra. Yoruichi clicks her tongue in disapproval, her free right hand caressing her left side.

"Don't stop my little bee..."

"Yoruichiiii I can'tttt... Ahhhh... t-t-oo much."

"Oh is that so?" Yoruichi lowers her lips unto her clitoris, sucking on it gently, causing another reaction from her, her breaths becoming shorter. Soifon feels her orgasm right on the edge when suddenly the woman stops and withdraws her fingers. Confused Soifon open her eyes to see Yoruichi mount her. Both women exhale a low moan as their bodies come in contact with one another. After catching her breath Yoruichi slowly begins to move her hips in a dangerously torturous rhythm. She continues keeping a steady pace, each thrust bring them ever closer together. Eventually bending down to nibble on her ear, she gathers both of the pale girl's hands within her own. Unable to control herself any longer Soifon grips Yoruichi's hands tighter, screaming her name passionately. Yoruichi soon comes after, throwing her head back as the tremors run through her body. Yoruichi allows Soifon to sit up, she nuzzles the taller woman, rubbing their noses together. Yoruichi takes her left hand to caress Soifon's cheek by slowly rubbing her thumb back and forth. "Soifon..."

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you like it here?" Soifon takes a moment to look around the dark room, the only source of light was that of the dying fire behind Yoruichi.

"I do... it's quieter than Karakura." She looks outside to the giant windows. "I want to touch the snow." Yoruichi takes the same hand and moves it her long dark loose hair.

"You can... let's go play in the snow tomorrow, okay?" Soifon catches her off guard as she kisses Yoruichi excitedly, knocking them both over unto the bed.

**A/N: AH! Forgive me! I literally let two months fly by without updating. Just busy busy busy T-T I hope you enjoyed and keep a lookout for a new update, I promise it will come until this story is complete! Thanks for reading! XD**


	11. Chapter 9: Forget Me Not

**OMG I updated! amazing right?! Should be, cause I've got dun dun dun! Carpal Tunnel Syndrome! Apparently my body hates me for typing, playing video games like a goddess, and drawing my sorrows away lol As promised though I will finish this story, hate to tell you this but it's getting to the bitter end. T-T But don't fret! There is a prequel and a sequel! Yes a prequel with YoruTia, interesting right? well I hope so. Anyways! Quit reading my drabble! On with the show! -Laight**

The next week had flown by for the illegitimate couple. They been out to play in the snow almost everyday, Yoruichi had taught her how to make her own snowman and how to create snow angels. To which Soifon perfected the art of, even if she was rudely interrupted in the process by a random snowball to the back of her skull. The mocha goddess had also shown her bee around the small mountain town down below her estate. From drinking peppermint flavored hot chocolate at the local cafe to ice skating in the lake, they were inseparable, having the time of their young lives.

However this morning was not as wonderful. Yoruichi yawns as she walks down stairs into her living room. Unlike the days behind them they had chosen to stay in and relax. She notices her dead cellphone on the coffee table in front of her couch. Deciding she should probably check her messages, She goes over to plug it in and dials the voice-mail. Her ears embrace a rude awaking, listening to distraught voice-mails of her fellow board members and stern but polite voices of the local authorities. She finally puts the pieces together. The heiress was no longer just a princess of the empire her father built; she was now its queen. The woman slowly pulls it away from her cheek to stare at the device; her face masks the feeling of fear, anger, confusion and sadness with one of indifference, as if the voice-mails were nothing of importance to her. In her silent rage she cracks the screen under her thumb with tremendous pressure.

She mindlessly drops the device unto hardwood floor, further breaking the device as the plastic shatters. She takes her bare foot to stomp on it, repeatedly. Her rage soon becomes more violent as she begins to take her frustrations to a higher level. With one swift kick, she hurls the cellphone directly at the wall, completely destroying it. She continues her rampage by smashing her glass top of her coffee table. Ignoring the pain of her bloody hands she single handedly tears apart her living room. The noise finally attracts her lover as she rushes down the stairs to see the furious woman flip the shredded white leather couch. Soifon swiftly moves to one side to avoid being crushed by the large object, as her wide gray irises stare in astonishment at how quickly the room had turned into a death trap.

Yoruichi doesn't even acknowledge her, instead tears begin to form and blood curling scream of rage emits from her throat. For a moment Soifon is seriously afraid of her, until she notices the tears sliding down her face. She silently watches her, contemplating what to do. Ignoring every sense in her body that told her to stay far away from the woman until she had finished, Soifon goes over embrace her from behind, throwing her arms around Yoruichi's arms and waist so she unable to move. Yoruichi pitifully tries to resist her, trying to wriggle free but the young girl increases her grip causing the two to collapse unto the floor. After a short struggle on the floor Yoruichi finally concedes, breathing raggedly as she continues to weep uncontrollably. She feels Yoruichi go limp and reluctantly lets go, fearing the worst reaction from her. Soifon takes a moment to let the usually composed woman cry before asking.

"What is wrong with you?" Soifon whispers, sitting up to pet her long disheveled hair. Yoruichi soon follows her example to sit up on her knees. She is unable to look her directly in the eye as she cast her golden gaze at her left hand resting on her hands in her own lap.

"My… father… is dead… murdered… Thanksgiving night." Yoruichi spoke the words so softly Soifon had to lean in close to make out the broken Japanese. She then stood up on her knees, towering the older woman as she wraps her arms around her once more. Yoruichi nuzzles her head into her shoulder, trying to calm herself by breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"I thought you hated him?" Soifon hesitantly asks.

Yoruichi stops in mid motion."Do you hate your father Soifon?" Soifon remains silent, unable to answer to her feelings towards her own father. Sure he was a complete asshole, and was a terrible parent. But if he wasn't for him she simply would not have existed in the first place. She even contemplated thanking him at one point for letting her meet Yoruichi, if he hadn't have sold her to Aizen, who knows what she would be doing. Feeling her hesitate, Yoruichi sighs. "I didn't necessarily hate him Soifon... I... just hated the way we've never saw eye to eye. All I ever wanted from him... was to respect and love me for who I am and not for who he wanted me to be." Yoruichi balls up her fist. "I'm just so angry with myself that I was so blind to think nothing could ever happen to him. That I'd have time to work us out."

"Yoruichi..." Soifon whispers, feeling the older woman choke back another sob. Yoruichi had always been her rock up until this point. Fearless, confident, and her protector. She always had a plan or solution to both their troubles. But now here she was in her arms instead of vice versa. Soifon glances around the room once more, deciding to ask the broken woman about what happened to father later. She had a sneaking suspicion, that someone she knew did this.

Yoruichi stood silently on this Christmas morning, in the freezing cold, her long beige trench coat buttoned up to her neck. She watched along with the people gathered around her as the priest spoke his usual eulogy. She had tuned him out during the entire service, as she stayed in a numb sense of state. The billionaire wondered how many people her father actually knew throughout his life. The golden irises scan the large crowd as they gathered around the dark chestnut coffin suspended over six-foot hole. She knew most of their faces, but they were nothing but associates and business partners of her father. Almost her entire companies staff had showed up.

Which amazed her greatly, the father she knew wasn't compassionate enough to have this many people care. No, they were they only for one of two reasons. To give her their condolences or to watch the usual sunny eyes clouded over with despair and doubt waiting for the chance to take over her father's legacy at a moment's notice. Yoruichi chuckled at the thought, The last thing they would all see her do is cry for her father openly. Even though she and her father fought over him never fully accepting her for who she was, the bronze woman honored him in high regard. After all he had a significant part in creating and providing for her. If anything the one thing she resented him for was the lack of care in raising her. Her mother showed almost if not all of the emotional care she needed. After Yoruichi found her mother dead in the bathtub, full of blood from the woman cutting her wrists to escape her harsh reality. Yoruichi locked away her emotions until she met her first love, Tia. She subconsciously glanced over to the woman standing alone amongst the crowd. When suddenly she felt a tight squeeze on her left hand. Looking over to see Soifon with guilt and sorrow written over her creamy face with a tinge of red from the cold as she held her tightly.

More over than herself she felt the burden on her shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to kiss and hug her right then and there and explain to her that this had nothing to do with her and Aizen. But even then she knew that wouldn't console her aching heart. Deep down she knew Aizen had something to do with her father's death. She looked back down at the box as the undertakers began to lower the coffin into the ground with a pulley system. When the priest ended the ceremony with a prayer the people assembled began to disperse, leaving Yoruichi, Soifon, Kukaku, and Kisuke to watch the undertakers shovel dirt into the hole. "Yoruichi..." knowing the faint whisper of her name she turned around to see Tia walking up to the four. "Yoruichi... I need to speak with you. Privately." Kukaku narrows her eyes as the word 'Privately' slipped out of her mouth.

"Whatever you have to say to Yoruichi you can say it here and now... in front of all of us." Kukaku crosses her arms.

"No... It's okay." Yoruichi kissed the top of Soifon's head. "Ride in the Limo with Kukaku and Kisuke. It should take you home first." Soifon looked defeated as she slowly nodded going over to Kukaku. Kukaku rubbed her shoulders tenderly, before going back to give Tia a harsh glare. Tia gives her an impassive look before turning on her heel, with Yoruichi instinctively following. Kisuke leans over into Kukaku's ear.

"You don't think she going to ask her to get back to together with her do you?"

"She better not... Besides..." She ruffles Soifon hair, confusing the shorter girl greatly. "I like the kid way better than her any day." Kisuke nods as he leans back away from her and goes to open the door to the limousine.

Meanwhile The pair Tia and Yoruichi had traveled quite a bit into the cemetery. Tia suddenly stops next to a dead tree. Her emerald eyes glances up at the alluring icicles before back down at curious golden ones. "Tia? What is it?"

The tall woman took a deep breath and exhaled softly. "I'm finally ready to tell you Yoruichi. What I exactly do for a living." Yoruichi if possible looked even more confused, raising one brow questionably. "But first I want to say... That I love you and the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you." Yoruichi nodded, failing to understand where her ex was going with all of this.

"Tia just tell me... you're being to scare me a little bit."

"I work for an organization called Espada."

Yoruichi wrinkled up her nose. "The Spanish word for 'sword'?" Tia nods.

"We... are hired by different people or organizations to do their dirty work. Politicians need certain people to disappear or maybe the competition needs to be eliminated." She watches her golden irises widen. "Yoruichi... I kill people." Those four words hit Yoruichi hard as she takes a step back from her but stumbles. Tia swiftly catches her and pulls her close. For a moment they stay embraced the bitter winter wind, blowing back Yoruichi's long ponytail.

"You killed him didn't you?" Yoruichi horse voice muffles into her chest. She feels Tia flinch at the accusation.

"I did." Yoruichi balls up her fist.

"Why are you telling me this Tia? You could have left without a trace once again and I would've been none the wiser. Why would you hurt me like this?" Suddenly she feels Tia slip something into her hand. Yoruichi leans backwards and looks at her left hand to see her mother's wedding ring.

"Because you deserve to know. Aizen hired me to kill him. At first I was opposed to it... but then he threatened the well being of my family, plus I needed the money to start fresh Yoruichi." She watched her golden eyes linger on the beautiful diamonds. "I don't want to kill forever Yoruichi. The one thing in life you've taught me that it's too precious to waste. I want to settle down and be normal. This was my ticket out..." Yoruichi felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Tia wipes them away with her thumb as darker woman silently lets them slide down her face. Tia caresses her left cheek gently before leaning in to give her a soft kiss. "I know nothing I say or do can ever let you forgive me this time Yoruichi. You deserve to hate me for eternity. But I am sorry... for everything I've ever done to you. I just need you to know that I love you and that you mean the world to me."

For a moment the two stay embraced before finally Yoruichi decides to push her away. A scowl is placed her her lips as she looks up at the trained killer. She furrows her eyebrows over the narrowed golden slits. "Liar..." she breathed. "You never loved me..." Tia looks hurt at her accusation as it stung her heart. "You wouldn't know what love is!" Yoruichi raised her voice a bit. "All the times you've been going out at one in the morning, leaving me alone! The time that man came to our house to kill both me and you and you shot him dead in the fucking heart! In my house! In front of me no less! Then disappearing without a traces for years on end and you come back only to kill the last flesh and blood I have left on this earth!? You actually expect me to believe you?! You lying cold blooded bitch!" Tia swiftly grabs her wrist at the end of her rant, and forces the shorter woman towards her. Yoruichi looks away, unable to look at her ex in her rage.

"Yoruichi... Look at me... Look at me damn it!" Yoruichi concedes, looking up at her. "The past is the past. Drop it and move on. If I never loved you I would have let Soifon die, that night Aizen's goon decided to play hockey with a fucking semi-truck and drove her off a cliff! I love you so much I'm willing to risk my own life to save someone I know I can never outshine in your eyes!" Tia watches Yoruichi eyes widen.

"What?" Confusion evident in the young woman's voice. Not only did know about her affair with the young teenager, but to be the one who saved her that dreadful night was a completely different issue. Tia shoves Yoruichi away, leaving her to grab her wrist painfully.

"You heard me... As I carried her to my car, she just wouldn't stop repeating your name. She even thought I was you at one point in her delusion. That's when I knew that you two really loved each other and deserve to be happy." Tia hangs her head down low, her bangs failing to hide the hot stinging tears sliding down her cheeks. Yoruichi stood for what seemed an eternity, simply staring at her cry. In all of the years knowing this woman, she had not seen her utter a single tear. The woman hid her feelings well, underneath a mask Yoruichi knew hid some dark secrets. She could often she the hurt, pain, frustration, and conflicting choices rolling around the taller's woman's head when she caught her off guard as they we're younger. Subconsciously Yoruichi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. This action however frightened her, as she felt her shiver for a second before relaxing into the gesture. Eventually wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's waist, nuzzling her head on her shoulder.

"Tia... if it had worked out between us... would you have eventually found another way out?" Yoruichi whispers into her cheek.

"Without a doubt..." Tia, muffled hoarse reply came. "Although... If I hadn't have done those things..." She reached up and grabbed Yoruichi's hands carefully, pulling herself away. "I would have never ran into my three children I have now." Yoruichi wipes the trail of tears from her cheeks with her thumb. "This is the path I chose... I have my own life now as do you." Yoruichi nods, understanding that no more words were needed here. Their actions were enough to signify exactly how the other felt for one another. Tia swiftly places her hands on either side of cheeks, cupping then before pulling her into a passionate kiss. This time it was Yoruichi who broke, allowing the passion to phase her as one more tear slid down her cheek. Tia disruptively ended their kiss and turned her on heel. Yoruichi opened her eyes in shock as she watched her ex flip up her collar and proceed to her car through the snow. Yoruichi fought desperately within her inner self. Between running behind the woman and tackle down unto the snow, and remain true to her relationship between her and Soifon now. By the time hesitantly took a step into snow, Tia was nothing but a dot on the blurry white horizon. She felt the weight of her words weight of her last words to her as the lone crunch under her boot registered to her ears.

"The past is the past... Drop it and move on..." She whispers to herself, crossing to shield herself, not from the cold but from her conflicting heart. She then wipes the offending water droplet and turns on her heel in the opposite direction, heading her for home.

The sound of the key turning in the door was enough to let Soifon know Yoruichi was home. Unable to do anything but worry about her and Tia's rendezvous, she sat idly by on the ruined couch, looking at the flames in the fireplace. Yoruichi softly closes the door behind herself, hanging up her coat and placing her keys on the kitchen counter. Soifon soon found the cold bronze hands encircling her waist, Yoruichi rests her head on her back. "Welcome home." Soifon manages to say, hating the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Mhmm Thanks bee... Glad to be home." Yoruichi purrs, nuzzling her even further. Soifon giggles at her cat-like demeanor. Yoruichi soon stops as Soifon turns around to face her.

"You look like somethings on your mind? Care to share?" Yoruichi opens up her mouth to say something, but soon closes it, a serious nature consumes her features. She shakes her head violently before getting up from her couch to stand at the very window Tia had shot out earlier in their relationship. She reaches up to touch the smooth glass, caressing it carefully. Sensing the subject was rather sensitive at the moment Soifon decided to avoid it completely. She picked a rubix cube she had been working on earlier and twists it. The noise eventually catching the elder woman's attention.

Yoruichi turns around to see Soifon's lips pursed in slight anger and confusion at the puzzle she was trying to solve. Chuckling Yoruichi goes over to sit down and gently grabs the cube from her. "Here..." She begins twisting it in a certain motion causing the correspond the correct colors of blue squares to a perfect side. Soifon's raises an eyebrow curiously, before settling down to rest on her head on her shoulder. Yoruichi then hands the box back to her.

"Yoruichi... With your father gone... what does that mean for us?" Soifon whispers, care not to trip up and let the woman become even more closed off than before. Yoruichi hums for a moment, thinking, she takes her hand to caress the raven hair, making the rings click together.

"Unfortunately, I have to take over my father company and the new corporate headquarters is in..."

"Karakura..." Soifon whispers. Yoruichi hummed in agreement. "Well... If Aizen can somehow follow us here than I guess it be pointless to ask you for us to stay from Karakura." Yoruichi rest her shin on top her head and sighed deeply.

It had been a month over after Christmas and the four, Yoruichi, Soifon, Kukaku, and Kisuke had traveled back to Karakura. In the time they had been away Yoruichi had new warehouse built and her best friends moved into it promptly, leaving the house quieter than usual. Especially since Yoruichi gained her unwanted promotion. Her schedule constantly conflicting with the younger teen's in so many ways often ending up in the elder woman coming up to find the younger one asleep or out with her friends. She could tell the neglect was weighting on the girl's mind ever since they've returned and vowed to take the day off so that they can do something special together. So here she sat on this fateful Monday morning beginning her morning routine at the kitchen counter looking through important papers with her cup of hot coffee.

The soft padding of feet down the stairs alerts her to the presence of the very girl person she managed to neglect. Yoruichi's golden irises look over the rim over her papers to see Soifon fully dressed. She furrows her eyebrows, feeling as if she forgotten something important. Soifon glances at her before going to the fridge, getting a bottle of orange juice. "Soifon... have a good day." The Chinese girl merely nods, before making her way out the garage door. _"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important? Something to do with Soifon I know. She doesn't have a Play or Art show coming up, does she? She told me last week but I was in the middle of that damn meeting. Fuck! Why wasn't I paying attention when she said it."_ Yoruichi let's an frustrated sigh escape her lips, before getting up for her own morning commute.

Karakura High school...

"Happy Birthday Soifon!" Orihime exclaims, twirling around the lunch table, with a colorful wrapped gift in her arms. She stops spinning and gently placing it down unto the table before kissing Tatsuki gently on the cheek.

"Jeez Orihime! Sit down already!" Rukia flails her arms about to prove her point. "Making a scene for poor Tatsuki, keep it in the bedroom will yah?" Causing Tatsuki to blush profusely as her girlfriend found a sit next to her. Everyone had joined the small celebration, Ichigo, Renji and of course Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki. All sitting around a small, round crappy lunch table. Soifon's mind however was else as she stared at the beautiful gift. Wrapped in black paper with gold stars printed on it, tied with a golden bow. Tatsuki notices the shift of attitude in her friend allowing a few seconds of silence pass by, everyone anxiously waiting.

Tatsuki carefully places a hand on her shoulder, knocking her back into reality. "You gunna open it?"

"I... " Soifon glances back at the box and then away again. "I... I-I have to go. I'm Sorry." She then excuses herself from the table, making her way out of the lunchroom, leaving them all confused. On instinct, Tatsuki gets up from her seat.

"You guys go on. Orihime take the gift and put it up in your locker 'til after school. I'll handle this." The high schooler then takes off after her friend.

"Soifon!" The Chinese girl hears her name, but pays no mind as she continues, increasing her pace a bit to further the distance between the two. "Soifon! Tch... God damn it." She breaks into a jog catching up with her, and grabbing her by the wrist. "Soifon... Slow down. Please. Just talk to me? What going on?" The shorter girl, yanks her hand away, leaning back against the green lockers lining the hallway. "Soifon... answer me. What is wrong with you? I mean do you have any idea, how much it hurts Orihime that you just shunned her gift away like that?"

Finally Soifon snaps. "Tatsuki!" Turning random heads in their direction while also causing her friend to step back a bit, partially afraid that Soifon actually might hit her. She takes a deep breath and sighs. Tatsuki furrows her brow over her intense, but curious stare. "Sorry." She whispers.

"Jesus fucking Christ Soifon. Is whatever eating at you that serious? So serious that you have to hide it even from me?" Soifon casts her eyes down to the linoleum floor. Whether in shame or secrecy Tatsuki couldn't tell, but one thing was for sure. Her friend needed her. "Shaolin Fon." Tatsuki whispers, taking a hand to place it up against the locker. Upon hearing her name gray met chocolate in a gaze, words couldn't describe. "I need my old friend back. I need the girl whose been my partner in all karate tournaments when we were little. The same girl who hit a rock over some wanna be punks when we were younger, cause they wanted our lunch money. I need Shaolin Fon. Whatever you got going on Soi, you should already know I wouldn't judge or rat you out." Just then the school bell rang ending their lunch period. Tatsuki, backs away, pushing her hands in her pockets as she turns to walk down the hallway.

"Meet me at the park." Soifon manages to say over the noise of shuffled feet and talkative school mates. "After school." She then pushes herself off the lockers and heads in the opposite direction, leaving a very confused Tatsuki.

Shihouin Enterprises, Executive suite one...

Yoruichi slowly takes her hands to her head, gently massaging her aching temples. She had been at work for no less than a few hours and already had gained another major headache. _"Not a great way to start off the week." _she mused. Suddenly a knock came to her doors. "Come in." Lisa poked her head in through the doorway, cautiously looking around before entering.

"Hey Yoruichi. You've got some more papers here you might want to look over. Seems like Mister Aizen has the boards vote for a little extra business venture." Yoruichi cocks an eyebrow, curiously before taking the sheets of paper.

"Oh my god, Lisa... these people manufacturer weapons. Military grade. I can't sign off on this."

"Well if it makes you feel any better the boards already voted on it. Your signature is not really required other than just another fancy pen ship." Without warning, Yoruichi slams her hand on the table, causing Lisa jump a bit.

"Fucking prick. Holding meetings while I'm away, passing shit under my nose." Yoruichi stands up out of her chair, looking out the new view of the paneled windows to the side of her desk. "Board doesn't even trust me to make decisions. All the see is money, but not the repercussions of it." Lisa takes a step back allowing her superior to pace back and forth. Finally she stops, sighing deeply. Suddenly the phone rings, with Yoruichi storming over to it. "Yoruichi Shihouin Execu-"

"Ah cut the bullshit Princess, I called to see what's sup?" Kukaku's friendly voice enters over the receiver along with the usual loud rock music in the background.

"Not right now Kukaku. Call me later." Yoruichi sighs.

"Yoruichi god damn it, it's always later. When is it ever going to be now, eh?"

"I don't know Kukaku, I've just been swamped lately."

"Alright, Alright. Just called really to ask, whatcha do for the kid today, hmmm? Dying to know." She chuckles.

Yoruichi scrunches up her nose in confusion. "What do you mean, what have I done for Soifon?"

"Oh man... Yoruichi tell me you didn't forget."

"Forget what?"

"Yoruichi... Soifon's seventeen today, you asshole." Yoruichi pulls the phone away from her ear, looking at the device as if it grew two heads and started breathing fire.

"Yoruichi? Helllloooooooo? Any one there?" Quickly she pulls the phone back up to her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I... Shit. I completely forgot."

"Damn Yoruichi... If you don't deserve mother of the year award I don't know who does."

"I forgot my own Soifon's birthday. That's why she looked that way this morning." Yoruichi slides a hand down her face in frustration. "Damn It! I'm so fucking stupid!"

"What?"

"Nevermind, look Kukaku I need your help. If Soifon comes home early after school I need you to stall her until I come home."

"What makes you think she'll come home early?"

"She shouldn't have any after school activities today."

"And so what the fuck are you going to do?"

"Something. A cake, some balloons. Anything, I'm desperate Kukaku."

"Yeah yeah I see. I got back your princess. See yah laters."

"Yeah... and oh Kukaku? Quit calling me that." Yoruichi smiles, hearing her friend scoff over the phone.

"Oh I'm sorry, 'Your Highness' I meant Queen. Now go get your shit done. Meet yah at your house." Yoruichi hangs up the device,looking back to see Lisa still standing there. The secretary nods.

"Go Yoruichi. I think I can handle it. Sounds like your daughter needs you more than these windbags anyhow."

Yoruichi shakes her head. "No... I can't leave right now. There a lot I need to do before I even feel remotely comfortable about leaving." Once again going over to her desk, sitting down in the plush office chair. "How are the Visored doing?"

"Their fine, thanks for asking. Hiyori managed to be the only one to give me a phone call explaining what happened. That and to complain to me about how much she hates juvenile detention . Unfortunately for them Aizen's got the cops in their pocket. The Superintendent no less, and he just happened to be at the casino the night they decided to raid it. They also identified your ex there as well. Anything you know about that?" Lisa narrows her eyes.

Yoruichi shakes her head. "No I don't. I haven't seen Tia since the funeral."

"Just curious as to why my crew were arrested and not her that night." Lisa steps to Yoruichi's desk, placing a hand on it as she leant down to look Yoruichi straight in the eyes. "Are you sure you don't know anything?" Yoruichi raises an eyebrow at her secretary's rather threatening demeanor. She then reaches in her desk to pull out the pistol she usually kept in it, causing Lisa to straighten up and takes a few steps back. Yoruichi quickly pulls the chamber and then cocks it, pointing it at her.

"First off Lisa. Do not ever... Threaten me. Second, me and Tia are done. I don't know where she is, what she's doing or whom she's doing it with. Got it?" Her secretary nods meekly, a complete one eighty in her attitude. "Good... Let's pretend we never this conversation." She places the gun back in the drawer, slamming it shut. Lisa decides to take her leave out of the office, slowly closing the doors behind her. Yoruichi rests her head back on her seat, looking straight up into the bland white ceiling. "What am I doing?" She whispers.

Soifon parked her new Falcon F Seven in a parking spot right behind a swing set. Tatsuki sat on a swing, idly swinging it back and forth with her legs. Upon hearing the car door slam, the tomboy raises her head, looking over her shoulder to see her best friend stroll over to her. Without a word, Soifon goes over to sit on the swing next to her friend. For a while, only the creaks of the chains supporting them both are heard. Before Tatsuki decides that silence is enough for one day. "Soi... What's eating at you?"

Soifon opened up her mouth in order to speak, but words failed her. She then bit her lip, searching the worn grass underneath her feet for an answer. "Remember when I told you about what Dad did to me?" Tatsuki nods. "Well... Everything isn't as peachy as I led you to believe. Aizen is still after me." Tatsuki's eyes widen.

"You're still in danger? Soifon you've got to go to the police and at least get a restraining order on that psycho." Soifon shakes her head.

"Aizen has cops on his payroll. I've seen them in and out of the club before. So even if turn to the authorities, they can't and won't do anything but hand me over to him." Tatsuki kicks the dirt in frustration.

"Has he done anything to get you back?"

"Not to me personally, but to Yoruichi. He's done more than enough."

"What does the jerk want with you anyways? He can always hire another runner right? What the hell makes you so special?" Soifon rubs her stomach idly at the question.

"I stole something from him. I'm not too sure of what it is myself." Tatsuki furrows her brow in confusion. "I don't remember much but one night, I was out doing a run for him. And in the midst of the way, I decided hey one rock wouldn't kill me right? So I ate a couple, wanting to get high. Only it wasn't a couple rocks..." Soifon glances at Tatsuki before continuing. "I don't know exactly what I ate, but whatever it was it was very important. Aizen and the old guy I was delivering it to, didn't take too kindly to me eating their hidden treasure. So I ran." Soifon then stops rubbing her stomach and places her hand back on swing chain.

"So whatever you ate is still inside you?" Soifon nods.

"As disgusting as this might sound. I never pooped it out or threw it up." Tatsuki hums thoughtfully, standing up off the swing. She paces in front of the swing set for a bit, before sighing in defeat. She couldn't think of anything useful at the moment besides her friend skipping out of the country somehow. With her adopted mom's income she knew that was more than possible. As selfish as it was, Tatsuki rather have her long time friend in sight of her, rather than halfway around the world.

"How big was it?" Soifon made a hand gesture to a size just bigger than a quarter. "Might be too dangerous to throw it back up then. What about laxatives?" Soifon again shakes her head.

"Tried those, still nothing."

Tatsuki ruffles up her hair. "Ergh... all of this is so messed up."

"There's also something else..." Soifon trails off, looking back at the ground. Curious Tatsuki whips her head around, giving her, her full attention. "Remember first day of school you asked me if I liked anyone?" Tatsuki looks puzzled for a moment before nodding, recalling the memory. "I do and you're right it is a girl." Tatsuki grins and goes over to hit Soifon on the arm playfully.

"I knew you were seeing another girl! What's she like? Is she nice? Do I know her by chance? Come on you share all the bad things that's going on with you, but you can share the good too!"

Soifon swallows hard before answering to the perked up, smiling face above her. "Purple hair, golden eyes, mocha skin. Average height. Really rich and very nice." Tatsuki scrunches up her nose, thinking until the realization hit her like a brick house.

"You're mother?!" Soifon flinches at her tone. Tatsuki takes a step back horrified, disbelieving that she heard her friend correctly. Soifon sighs, casting her eyes away. Whether in shame or sadness Tatsuki couldn't read. But definitely a negative emotion flashed through her eyes. Tatsuki rubs the back of her neck. "Man... I don't know what to say Soi. I mean you two haven't been intimate yet, right?" A blush spreading across her cheeks betrays the Chinese girl. "Holy shit... you have. Damn that's some deep shit Soi. With all this Aizen shit going on, I mean with you guys. What are you gunna do?" The depressing teenager rose up out of her swing and shrugs her shoulders.

"I know one thing. Is that Aizen is chipping away at her. Slowly consuming everything she has and I'm to blame. Lately our relationship has been pretty strained because of it. She didn't even wish me happy birthday today." Tatsuki places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she didn't forget, Soi. Maybe she's planing a surprise party for you, right now."

"I hate surprises." Soifon scoffs, sliding her hand off before walking over to her vehicle. "You want a ride?"

Tastsuki shakes her head. "Nah. You threw me for a loop today Shihouin-Fon. I think a quick jog is in order to clear my mind." Tatsuki waves as she starts down the pathway. Soifon looks at her friend running off into the distance, before slowly realizing that she called her by her new surname. Smilingly softly she then opens the door and steps inside.

Yoruichi hurriedly turns the engine off and steps outside her Ferrari. Going to the passenger seat of her car, pulling out a cake, some balloons, and shopping bags. With much fumbling, and several attempts not to drop the cake the Business woman managed to open the door to her home and place the cake upon the kitchen counter. Quickly scanning the house for her lover's presence. When she found no book bag by the door or the soft keys of the piano playing, she silently thanked the lord. She quickly pulls out her cellphone and swipes along the screen until pressing Kukaku's picture. "Kukaku? Where are you?" Suddenly the doorbell was her answer, opening it to find none other than Kukaku, holding the phone up to her ear. Yoruichi puts her phone away, going inside to resume her task.

"And to answer your question I was just sitting up in my car across the street until I saw you pull up, all in all Soifon hasn't been by yet. So I think your pretty golden." Kukaku gives her a cheeky thumbs up. Yoruichi rolls her eyes. Setting up the cake on the dining room table, and placing the appropriate number of candle sticks in. Kukaku reaches in the bag, pulling out streamers. Grabbing a kitchen stool, she climbs upon it and begins hanging the paper over the patio door. "The warehouse you had built for us is working out really well. Thanks again by the way. I can finally get things back underway."

"You're welcome." The young woman mumbles, tying the balloons to the dinning room chairs. Kukaku notices the lack of witty remarks. She kicks Yoruichi in the back, causing her to scowl. Looking over her shoulder to Kukaku's 'Whatcha gunna do about it' face. "What?"

"Don't get bitchy with me. How was work?"

"Aizen's been passing stuff while we were away. He somehow persuaded the Board that selling to military grade weapon manufacturers is the way to go."

Kukaku hums, pinning up another piece of streamer. "What about your proposal in the textiles industry? Targeting here in Japan, U.K. And U.S.? Those people buy clothes like the desert needs water."

"They don't care. Not one person voted in my favor. So it got scraped, end of story." Yoruichi shrugs, going over to the shopping bags once more to pull presents, creating a small mountain stack of various wrapped gifts. Suddenly Yoruichi's ears perk up to the familiar engine rumble pulling up in her driveway, followed by the garage door opening. Quickly she pulls Kukaku down off the chair and shoves her out the front door. Kukaku turns around and opens her mouth in protest, but it is quickly slammed in her face. Kukaku looks over to see Yoruichi's garage door closing with the gentle slam of a car door. She then smirks, whistling over to her car.

Getting inside the American muscle Ford Mustang, she searches in the passenger seat for a cigarette. Placing it to her lips and popping out the car lighter. She pauses upon seeing a police vehicle on the opposite side of the street however. Although the car sported, Karakura along the sides, meaning it was well in district. It felt out of place. Not one time has the mechanic seen a police vehicle simply sit in this quiet suburban neighborhood. Nothing ever happened out here, not even speeding tickets were issued. She jingled the keys curiously placing them into the ignition and bringing the monster to life. She shifts gears and begins to roll past, catching a glimpse of the uniformed officer. A dark skinned man with dreads coming down to his shoulders. Shades rested on the edge of his nose as calculating lavender eyes behind them glances over at her and then away. An uneasy feeling swept over her as she recalled the face from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it. She stops at the stop sign and revs up her engine, taking off into the night.

Meanwhile inside the home, Soifon opened the door to a dark quiet house. Only being illuminated by the soft glow of candles on the dining doom table. Mesmerized her gaze never leaves the cake as she tosses her back pack at the front door. Yoruichi watches from the kitchen counter as the girl goes over to inspect the mountain of gifts. Never once noting the ever closing presence of the taller woman. Soifon flinches, feeling warm, smooth hands caressing her shoulders. "Happy birthday to you." Yoruichi whispers, singing softly in her ear. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Soi Bee." Soifon allows a small smile grace her lips as she continues to serenade her. "I love you. Now blow out the candles." Yoruichi places a small kiss on the back of her head, allowing her hands to slip down to the ends of the braids, idling playing with the hoops once again.

Soifon takes a deep breath and blows out the last remaining light source of the house. The teenager turns around and embraces the older woman. "You didn't forget." Yoruichi hugs her tighter, feeling Soifon kiss her neck.

"How could I?" Soifon pulls back with Yoruichi resting her forehead against hers. She feels Soifon slip her hands inside her blazer, trailing her hands up to her shoulders, pushing it off unto the floor. Before Yoruichi could protest, Soifon silences her with a soft, tender kiss. Yoruichi scoops her up and places her upon the table. As much as she wanted to lose herself into desire, again Yoruichi looks over to the cake and presents. "What about your cake and presents? Do you know how long I stood in line for these?" Soifon growls, the last thing in the past few weeks she wanted is cake and expensive gifts. She wanted intimacy. Rolling her eyes, she grabs Yoruichi by her belt and pulls her closer.

"Forget the cake..." She unbuckles the belt. "Forget the presents..." Yoruichi looks frightened for a moment, as she stares into those gray irises clouded over with pure desire and lust. "Forget everything... and make me scream your name." Soifon whispers, nibbling on her ear. Yoruichi's moans, unable to contain herself any longer, she gives in to her little bee's demands and proceeds to hungrily kiss Soifon, snaking her hands under her t-shirt.

Hours later, the same Police car Kukaku had seen earlier was still parked out front of their house. She had seen Superintendent Kaname Tousen. A familiar ping causes the man to stare at the laptop, built into the dashboard. He types a few sentences into it and the closes the device, before reaching the back seat for a pair of leather gloves and a ski mask. He slips them all on, looking around for any residents. When he found none, he proceeded to open his car. Going over to his trunk for a gym bag, he then stealthy makes his way up the front porch. Pulling out a pin and tumbler used for lock picking, her inserted the tools inside the keyhole. After a few moments of playing with it, the door finally clicked open and he man slowly pushes it open, carefully looking about the dark house.

When he identified no one downstairs, he quickly came inside and gently shut the door behind him, making least noise as possible. Tousen crept along main floor of the house. Reaching under the piano to place a a small bug. He then found a laptop, opening it to reveal, hundreds of pages of business accounts. He reached inside his pocket and inserted a usb drive into the device. As it loaded he accessed all the computers in the household using the network and proceeded to unleash a virus unto them.

_ "This virus will swim around for a while until I trigger it, all child pornographic material will pop on it instantly. Until then however..." _Tousen goes over to the stereo and places a another bug behind it. _"Neither woman will have a clue."_ The computer let a soft beep echo through the first floor and the man walks over to re-pocket drive once more, before creeping upstairs. He peers inside the bathroom, gently pushing back the door. Finding nothing of interest he proceeds to Soifon's room. Again he cautiously peers inside to find it it empty. A giggle followed by a moan echoed down the hallway. He whips he head around to see another door at the end of hallway, slightly open. He waited as she sounds of ecstasy continued. Satisfied that he hadn't been noticed, he slips inside the room looking around for a moment before reaching inside his gym bag for a pair of handcuffs, a whip, a paddle, and gag. He places the kinky items on the bed as he rifles through the bag once more, pulling out scotch tape. Tousen sticks the tape over the door handle and various over the room, gathering fingerprints. Before sticking them to the items on the bed. He then takes the items and goes over to Soifon's closet, placing them far in the back, covering them up with various clothing and shoes.

The Superintendent then exits her room, heading towards Yoruichi's bedroom. He creaks the door a bit, peering inside. Sure enough Yoruichi was living up to Soifon's demands. Her head buried deep between Soifon's legs. In the mist of passion, Soifon had her hands entangled in the long flowing purple hair. As Yoruichi wraps her lips around her clit, using two two digits to furiously pump into her. Any ordinary man would have probably been aroused, Tousen simply did not care. He was there for one reason and one reason only. Money. And if he had to frame a couple of clueless women then so be it. He continues to wait. Soifon arched her back and howled her lovers name to the skies above.

Yoruichi smirks, slowing her pace, prolonging her lovers orgasm out. Soifon finally fell limp, spent from the hours of torturous teasing and love making. Yoruichi reaches over for her blanket and covers them both, pulling Soifon closer. Yoruichi plants soft kisses along her spine and shoulder blades. "Thanks Yoruichi..." Confused Yoruichi watches Soifon shift, rolling over to face her. "I kinda needed that." Sleep was evident in her hoarse voice, her eyelids felt extremely heavy. Yoruichi smiles again, practically purring in contentment.

"You and me both Soi Bee... I am so sorry I neglected you these past few weeks. Things have been tougher than I expected." Yoruichi looks down to see Soifon had already fallen fast asleep. She sighs in relief, closing her eyes as well.

Outside the door, Tousen waits, until even breathing fills the room, mixed with light snores. He slowly pushes the door open. Seeing the couple snuggled up with each other with the moonlight illuminating their bed. The police officer then walks over to Yoruichi's dresser and places another bug behind it. He reaches in his back again, pulling out more kinky items such a dildos and handcuffs. Shoving them underneath her bed. Lastly he walks over closet and slowly pulls the wooden door back. It creaks, causing Yoruichi to moan and shifting closer to Soifon. He pauses for a moment before continuing. Reaching inside his gym bag once more for child pornography magazines he had stolen out of evidence room. Tousen places them under a large box of shoes, shifting it so that it was unnoticeable.

Straightening up the man swiftly closes the door softly and makes his way out of the room. Carefully pulling the door behind him to allow the same crack of space as it had before he entered. Tousen made his way out of house, using the same lock picks to lock the door back behind him. Upon entering his vehicle, he slid off his mask and gloves. As easy as it was to simply slip all of the evidence without being caught. His next task was to catch his prey and pay a judge to convict Yoruichi. His job was only half done. Tousen sighs, starting up his vehicle and driving off into the night.


	12. Chapter 10: Taken

"Ggio... Can you please stop doing that?" Soifon mused. Ggio has been spending the last thirty minutes, tapping his pencil against the table in the study hall. The Chinese teenager usually picked this spot because of the lack of chatter from noisy classmates and nosy teachers trying to give her advice while she tried to study. But somehow, Ggio Vega managed to figure out her latest hiding spot, insisting that he keep her company.

"Ergh I can't help it Soi... This place is boring."Ggio leans back and places his feet on the table, only to be knocked down by Soifon a moment later. Ggio pouts in silence, crossing arms. Soifon looks over her textbook at him.

"You know you could always go hangout with your buddies over in D Hall." Ggio scoffs, rolling his eyes before smirking.

"You would like that wouldn't you? After avoiding me all Christmas you expect me to just say 'screw you Soifon!' and walk away right?" Soifon blinks, unphased by his accusation. "Well tough cookies. After that accident you had me really scared. Jeez you were on the news and everything." Soifon buried her head inside her textbook once more, she hated being reminded of that night. Ggio sighs, rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully. "Look... I'm sorry. Just worried about you is all."

Soifon flips a page. "Thanks for the concern." Ggio stands up from his chair, stretching.

"Getting a soda... Want one?" Soifon looks up for a moment, thinking about that question before shaking her head. "Alrighty be back then." Ggio makes his way out the study hall over to the soda machine. After depositing his coins, he looks over his choices and raises his hand to click the button, but it is soon swiftly pressed for him instead. Scowling he turns to see Gin picking up the soda out the vendor slot. He pops the tab and chugs down a swig of the delicious liquid.

"Ahh! That's pretty good!" Gin smiles, wiping the back of his sleeve against his mouth. Ggio if possible becomes even more annoyed.

"What do you want Gin?" Gin places a hand over his heart, mockingly as if he were truly offended by the question.

"Aren't we friends Ggio? I mean after all, I've held my end of the bargain. Haven't even thought about looking in Soifon's general direction." Ggio sighed, as much as he wanted to argue against it, he was right. As far as he knew no harm came to the girl, besides the accident and none of it was their fault. That bastard woman took her far away after she spent a few days in hospital with no visitors except family were allowed. Ggio grit his teeth in jealously and anger at Yoruichi once again. Just the very thought her, sent a jolt of mental pain and anguish through his brain. Gin continued to sip on the soda he had paid for.

"Alright... what's sup?" Ggio tried again, this time much calmer.

"Well I'm here to give yah some good news!" Gin went over to wrap his arm around Ggio's shoulder, and leaned down to his ear. "Just between you and me... That Shihouin woman is having a hard time right now." Ggio raises a curious eyebrow. "Yeah didn't you hear? Someone killed her father." Gin smirks. Ggio gives him a questioning gaze before he himself smiles. "Yeahhh word has it, that she's about to be in even more trouble, buddy." Gin then pats him on the back. "You didn't hear it from me though." With that Gin takes another sip of his stolen drink and then walks away, throwing it into the trash bin nearby. Ggio happily took another few dollars out his pocket and paid the machine once again.

It had been weeks since Yoruichi attended the last company meeting. She had deliberately stayed away from them because of her father and Aizen. But now with her father gone, she had to get back into the habit of going once again. One thing she knew for sure is that she couldn't trust any of the board members because of Aizen's influence over them and that whatever Aizen was planning was neither for her or the companies benefit. She swung open the door into the meeting room. The men in the room simply stared, astonished at her presence. Aizen sat in what used to be her seat. She scowled looking over to him such hatred. He merely smiles back, nodding his head over to the seat next to him, that used to be her father's.

Yoruichi flips her ponytail makes her way over to her respective chair. Never once leaving her gaze towards Aizen as she pulls it back and sits within it. The nervous speaker, fiddles with his folder once again. Yoruichi finally looks away towards to notice it was a different man this time however, a younger looking male. He bowed upon seeing her eyes on him. "Shihouin-sama. Nice to see you again." He rose up, giving her a soft smile. Yoruichi returns his smile with one of her own.

"I met you once before haven't I?" The young man looks confused for a moment before nodding fiercely.

"Yes ma'am! You bumped into me once in the hallway outside your office. To which I'm very sorry by the way."

Yoruichi snaps her fingers at the realization. "Right. I remember now. And your name again?"

"Hanataro Yamada, Miss Shihouin." Yoruichi nods.

"Ah well good to see you again. Although it seems you've gotten a little promotion the last time I've seen you." The young speaker blushes.

"Ah yes well that's all due to Aizen-sama's suggestion. I couldn't believe I had gotten the position right after I signed up for it though." Hanataro laughs nervously. Yoruichi glances over to Aizen once again, her ever creasing agitation at this intruder growing in her features once more. A board member clears his throat, averting Yoruichi's gaze over to him.

"Aizen deserves that chair, Shihouin. While you were out gallivanting with your daughter. Aizen managed to raise our income almost thirty percent. Our new buyers show much more promise. And to top it all off, Aizen has even given the company new suggestions, to which we saw fit to taken into action." Yoruichi looks completely unamused by the man's statement, instead she leans back in her chair and leans her arm on the arm rest, her fist placed under her chin.

"How dare you... sit there and speak of my interactions with my family as if you knew them intimately. Every mother has a right to see fit to their child's care. My child had life traumatizing injuries. Due to her near fatal wreck with a drunk truck driver off interstate forty, in case you've forgotten." The rest of the men at the large rectangular table felt rather uncomfortable. "Aizen has looked after the company in my absence, I'll give you that. And he's done well for it. But at what cost? Selling out to military grade weapon manufacturers? Weapon manufacturers making weapons for hostile countries no less. Or did you think I wouldn't see those documents pass by my desk?" Yoruichi shifted and placed both elbows on the table, interlocking her fingers together as her head rests upon them.

"Gentlemen... my father knew the repercussions of selling our supplies to manufacturers of war. Our greed shouldn't come off the suffering of man, but instead hopefully providing a better future for it. However..." She glances over to Aizen. "You've made it quite clear to me that you don't trust the direction of Shihouin Enterprises to me. But instead to a man, whom you've known only a few months. I will no longer propose any more ideals or enforce business. Conduct it as you see fit. I am merely here as an observer." Yoruichi then leans back in her chair, eyes closed for a moment, rubbing her temples in frustration at the few men before her. Yoruichi opens up her golden irises again to look at Hanataro. He fumbles with his paperwork for a moment before nodding and going over to the projection screen. Continuing where he had left off.

Aizen takes his eyes away from Hanataro and places them back on the young woman next to him. Yoruichi feels his eyes on her but chooses not to entertain him, simply staring back at Hanataro instead. Before she knew it, the meeting had drawn to a close. The board member whom had called Yoruichi out earlier tries to catch her attention. "Shihouin-sama..."

But she ignores him, picking her folder passed out to her during the end of the meeting and heads to her office. Stepping into the elevator alone, she slowly relaxes as the doors slide shut. Backing up into the wall, she slides down into a fetal position. Here in this device pulling her up thousands of feet above the ground, she never felt at more peace. All her current issues, were cast aside to the jazz music playing softly in the background. Here no one could see her cry, hear her scream, or even care if she tear up the tiny box. Not that should would however. She looks up at the counter, steadily rising. When her floor was near she stood up and brush down the small wrinkles in her dress.

With a ding the doors opened once again to the top executive floor. Yoruichi walks out casually, going over to her office with a heavy sigh. Her solemn mood must have shown for Lisa, who looked up from her desktop monitor at the woman walking past her. Lisa stops her superior for a moment with a wave of her hand. Yoruichi curiously steps up to her desk. "Yoruichi I was wrong the other day. I know you've had a lot on your plate especially with that jerk and I took my frustrations out on you. So I just want to apolog-"

"Lisa... I pulled a gun out on you." Yoruichi whispers, careful to keep her voice low enough so that anyone nearby wouldn't hear. "You had every right to be suspicious. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you." Lisa stared up at her, at a lost of words as Yoruichi smiles softly down at her. Yoruichi pats her shoulder before heading inside her office, leaving a stunned Lisa to hear the soft click of the doors behind her boss.

Yoruichi tosses her files on her desk, sighing. She looked around her office for a moment, deciding that nothing of importance was to do. After all she had told her board to handle business as they saw fit. She was now nothing more than a figure head for her company. The Billionaire walks over to window pane and watches the city below, along with the rolling clouds threatening to bring rain. She then hears her office door open once more and then click shut. "Lisa... I was wondering can you make me a cup of coffee. I'm feeling kinda tired." Yoruichi states, never turning around.

A deep chuckle was her answer. "I actually told her to bring you some before coming in." Yoruichi grits her teeth, whipping her head around to find Aizen strolling in her office. She wondered for a moment why Lisa hadn't warned her of his presence, until his earlier statement registered to her brain. He had sent her away. She walked over and stood behind her desk as the man stood in front of it.

"What do you want, Sosuke Aizen?" He rose a eyebrow in delight.

"On a first name basis are we Yoruichi Shihouin?" The sound of her full name slipping out of his mouth, made her sick. "I've just come to ask because I'm highly curious about your statement earlier inside the meeting. Do you really intend on allowing the board to do as they please?" Yoruichi narrows as her eyes into deadly slits. If looks could kill, the man would have been dead centuries ago.

"Might as well, seeing as though you've brainwashed all of my subordinates." Aizen casually makes his way around the office, taking notice of all the little things, from Yoruichi and Soifon's photo to Yoruichi degrees.

"Brainwashing?" Aizen chuckles. "There's a new technique I didn't know I had learned." Eventually Aizen had wound up behind her, staring at the windows. Without warning he lunges for her, catching her completely off guard as he pushes her back unto the desk. A hand placed firmly around her throat, while the other swiftly back hands her. Yoruichi gasps her air, fumblingly reaching for her desk drawer. The gun however proved futile as Aizen slammed her into the desk again, knocking the wind out of her. Aizen swiftly grabs a switchblade from his pocket and holds it up to her cheek. Yoruichi's golden irises widen at the large knife. "Shhh... Wouldn't want to scratch that pretty face of yours just yet."

Yoruichi spits in his face. Her saliva landing on his cheek. With a look of pure disdain he wipes the offending body fluid unto his shoulder. He then takes the knife and cuts her cheek. She hisses in pain, refusing to scream. Aizen smiles as a small trickle of blood, flows past this thumb. "Look at that, I told you to be still and now look at you. Tsk tsk. Accidents do happen of course." He could see the pure rage in those fiery orbs glaring up at him, radiating heat of hatred rivaling the sun itself. He enjoyed it, bathed it's warm embrace. He almost wanted to cut her again to see if she were to do anything else.

He softly traced the knife along her jaw. Stopping at her lips before continuing. "I thought you and Shaolin would have learn your lesson by now. Seems as though my warning from months prior had fallen on deaf ears." Yoruichi rolls her eyes, looking away from him. He took the knife and turned her face back towards him. "None the less you've forced me to take even more distrastic measures against you, Shihouin. I wonder how long you'll last before I finally break you." Yoruichi snarls at him, again attempting to get free. Aizen laughs however as he takes the knife and stabs it into desk, dangerously close to her arm. Yoruichi instinctively freezes, fearing the weapon had pierced flesh. But when found no pain, her face contorted back into her scowl. "You are one of the most intriguing woman I met Yoruichi. Either you are incredibly brave or very stupid." He shoves her once again before letting go and grabbing his knife to re-pocket it. Yoruichi slumps down to the floor, coughing and clutching at her throat.

Aizen begins to make his exit towards the door, pausing for a moment as he touched the handle. "If we were under different circumstances, Shihouin. I would have actually considered pursing a romantic interest in you. But as they are now well..." He laughs again. "I'd better not say." He then makes his exit as Yoruichi hears the soft click. Her head pounded, as he had just made it bang against the hardwood moments ago. The rest of her body ached worse, from the fresh cuts and bruises she had received. She lie motionless on the floor, to afraid to move, fearing it would agitate her body worse. She hear her office door once more.

"Yoruichi-sama?" Lisa poked her inside, curiously looking about with two cups of coffee in her hands. She soon found Yoruichi's legs sprawled out from behind the desk and her office chair tumbled over. Hurriedly she rushes over and places the hot drinks on the desk, bending down to assist her. Yoruichi shook her head.

"Don't..." She whispers. Lisa hesitates for a moment before listening to her request.

"Yoruichi I never would have let him in here if I thought he was going to do something like this." Yoruichi nods, her eyes slowly closing shut. A moment of silence passes between them before Lisa decides to speak again. "Yoruichi... what can I do?"

"Blan... ket... Cold." Yoruichi shivers. Lisa springs to her feet, going over to the coat closet and receiving the requested item and carefully places it over her. She then sits down, leaning back on the desk.

Yoruichi groans hours later, waking to the dim lightning of her living room. Her rests back against her plush couch, with a unfamiliar weight on her lap. Pulling her head up to look down at Soifon snuggled up to her with a blanket wrapped around them both. Yoruichi smiles for a moment before the pounding within her skull wipes it clean off. She reaches up to touch the cut, only to find a bandage in it's place. "Brought you home..." Yoruichi's head snaps up to Lisa sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen counter. "Your daughter was already here. She patched you up and has been in that spot ever since." Yoruichi could feel one hand clutching around her waist and another resting behind, in between her body and the furniture as the teen's legs were placed over her lap.

"Thanks Lisa..." The secretary nods, closing her laptop, preparing to leave.

"No problem... If you need anything let me know." Yoruichi hums, shuffling closer to Soifon wrapping her arms around the slim waist. As much as she wanted to go lie down in her bed, she finds this spot oddly more comforting than that. Lisa grabs her belongings heading over to the front door. She opens it to find herself staring down the barrel of a rifle. She looks up to see armored police officers, all with weapons drawn and pointing them at her. Confused, she instantly raises her hands over her head.

"Move! Move! Move!" The Law enforcement officer shoves the woman out of his way, knocking her backwards against the door. Startled, Yoruichi jumps, in effect waking the Chinese girl. She panics and instantly tights her grip, clutching at Yoruichi's shirt upon seeing the strange men in their house. "Let me see your hands! Get them up them now!" An officer raises his rifle, pointing it at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi rips the covers off herself and Soifon, lifting her hands up high. While Soifon still frozen, clutching tightly to her as if her life depended on it. "Comply! Or we will use force if necessary!"

Yoruichi looks down at the frightened teenager. "Shaolin..." Yoruichi feels her flinch upon her real name being used. She knew the taller woman would never address her as such unless she was serious. Soifon reluctantly releases her grip and raises her hands, shifting so that her feet were now on the floor. Two officers rips Soifon away from her.

"Hey!" Angrily Yoruichi gets up from the couch, only to have an officer roughly grab her by the back of her neck and force her to the ground. Yoruichi hits the carpet rather hard. Her temper, fueling the adrenaline coursing throughout her veins and blocking out the pain with it as she struggles against the officers. Soifon struggles against the officers strong grip around her waist, trying to get closer to the woman being abused. But to no avail as the screaming teenager was dragged out of the house. Lisa meanwhile still stands in the doorway as another man passes her.

Unlike the rest of the armored uniformed officers, this one wore a simple uniform. His long dreads, tied back in a ponytail. He pulls down his shades making his way up to the woman struggles against the men, forcing handcuffs on her. Yoruichi grits her teeth looking up at the mocha skin much like her own. In that split second she felt her wrists encased with cold metal. The strong men, pulls her up to her feet. She read the printed letters on his badge, 'Superintendent Kaname Tousen' before looking up into the dark sunglasses.

Kaname pulled them down in order to reveal his lavender eyes. "Miss Shihouin. If you cannot already tell. You are being arrested." Yoruichi scoffs, rolling her eyes at the man.

"This is bullshit... What did I do? Forget to pay a speeding ticket or something? Where's Soifon?" Kaname pushes his shades back up and reaches in his back pocket to pull out a photograph. Yoruichi's golden irises grew wide as she stares at a photograph of herself and Soifon kissing her vehicle. She soon narrows them as Kaname withdraws the photo and re-pockets it.

"Besides eliciting a pedophilic relationship with a minor, are you are also being arresting for rape and battery of said minor." He then turns away from her, addressing his officers. "Search the premises."

Lisa slips outside and sees Soifon summon enough strength to punch the officer, holding her back. She scrambles away from him, alerting nearby officers. One of them catches her by the waist and pulls her back. In tears, Soifon hits the grass and desperately clutches the dirt, trying to kick him off of her. She successfully does so only to be tackled by another officer. "Restrain her!" One orders.

The current officer wresting with her, pins her and struggles against her, not waiting to put handcuffs around her wrists. "Come on girl! I'm starting to think you want to be raped by that woman daily! I'm only here to help you!" He exclaims. Soifon looks over her shoulder furiously at him.

"I don't want or need your help! I want Yoruichi!" By now the bright flashing red and blue lights have attracted their neighbors, shuffling outside to see the commotion. They watch Soifon struggle against her so called protectors as Yoruichi is led outside by two officers. She sees Soifon, covered by mud and grass stains, crawling to get closer to her.

Yoruichi looks in-between the officers. "Please..." She begs. "I can get her to calm down... Just.. let me talk to her." The two men looks rather suspicious of her request. Yoruichi sighs in defeat. "You both have fucking guns... if do anything malicious towards her, you can just fucking shoot me already." The officers simultaneously nod, agreeing to her escort to Soifon in order for her to calm down. Soifon kicks the young man in the face, lucky only hitting his helmet's visor. She stops resisting upon seeing Yoruichi standing in front of her.

Yoruichi feels the officer's hands leave her arms and she drops to her knees on the dirt, in front of her. Soifon bites her lip, seeing the solemn look on the woman's features. "Soifon..." Yoruichi whispers. When her tongue suddenly fails her. Soifon wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck hugging her tightly. Yoruichi leans into the touch, unable to reciprocate the feeling due to her bound wrists.

"I love you... Please... don't let them take you from me... You're all I have left." Soifon whispers. Yoruichi pulls back in order to rest her forehead against hers.

"I have to. They know about our relationship together." Soifon tenses up at the realization. Yoruichi gives her a weak but comforting smile. "But it's okay... we'll get this worked out. Just be patien- mhmf!" Soifon silences her with a passionate kiss as the officers step in to break them apart once more. Lisa merely shakes her head, watching Yoruichi being yanked up to her feet once again and escorted into a vehicle. For a moment Soifon sits on her lawn, looking at the spot where Yoruichi had been.

Before an officer gently grabs her by the shoulder leading her to another vehicle. Soifon had been in the back of an officer's vehicle before, this feeling was nothing new to her. But the emptiness that came along with it was. She felt completely and totally alone. The world was against her and she knew it. "Be patient... Be patient... Be patient." She softly repeated the command to herself. The sound of car engine startles, Soifon from chanting that mantra, looking up to see an officer seating in the driver seat of Yoruichi's vehicle.

Inside the officer adjusted his rear view mirror, looks back to see Yoruichi with her head resting backwards against the backseat. The man sneers at her. A look that doesn't go unnoticed by the billionaire. She raises her head, giving him an impassive face. This angers him further. This time turns his body around to face her. "Your depraved..." Yoruichi raises an eyebrow, choosing to remain silent. "You think just because your a rich woman you can get away with anything?" Yoruichi scoffs, rolling her eyes at him. "Well news flash you were wrong." The officer turns back around in his seat. "You know someone raped my little girl." Yoruichi's armor cracks at the revelation, she shows empathy across her golden irises. "Never caught that bastard but I will one day. 'Til then... I'll have to settle with you in the meantime." The officer shifts the gear into drive, slowly rolling down the street.

Soifon watches Yoruichi starts the pass her vehicle. Soifon grabs the bars of her window. Banging on them hard enough to get Yoruichi's attention. Yoruichi looks over and smiles weakly at her once again. _"No... No... This can't be happening."_ Soifon increases her rage further, leaning back to kick at the non budging bars. Tears clouding her vision. _"She did nothing wrong! All she did was love me! She was everything I needed! Everything I wanted! You can't take her! You can't have her! She's mine! I belong to Yoruichi!"_ By now she had the whole car shaking with her fury, her thoughts fueling her desperation. An officer taps on the window. Shouting at her to stop. Just as quick as her anger escalated, it subsided as she looks around the officer to see her car out of sight. Soifon sits up placing her forehead in between two bars, her fingers wrapped around.

**A/N: I was really sad writing that T-T. Anywho! BAM! ANOTHER ONE DONE! WOO! Bet you were expecting more months to roll on by before another update weren't you? Welp! Surprise! Shout out to FaddishMass! Leave the poor animals alone silly! I need those rabbits to chew my grass so I don't have to mow it. Lol **


	13. Chapter 11: Endgame

**A/N: Yo! Sorry for the wait! 1. I got a new job! I work at Cold Stone Creamery! Singing while making ice cream all day, it's awesome. 2. I live in Ferguson, Missouri, and if you don't know what that means i'll explain lol There were riots, fighting, and looting here in my neighborhood, things got pretty intense so I had to wait til everything calmed down. 3. Today! I am getting carpal tunnel surgery! so I can't write, draw or play any games for the next 6 weeks. Don't fret though! Cause just for you guys I wrote another chapter of the prequel (Beautiful Lie) and will be releasing the sequel later on this week after I finish editing it. So! 3 chapters just for you guys! you've been awesome reading this tale so far! Make sure you tune in for the next two installments of the series! peace out!**

A week had come and gone for Yoruichi Shihouin. The heaviness of the orange jumpsuit clinging to her body was a constant reminder of her current predicament. Not to mention the grey stone brick wall that surrounded her or the reinforced steel, they called a door. Unlike most prisoners, the business woman had landed herself in solitary for assaulting an officer. Her golden irises simply stared at the floor, recalling that memory.

_The jingle of chains down the hallway echo as Yoruichi was escorted throughout the building. She inspected herself. Handcuffs, binding her hands in front of her. A single chain however restricted her movement, as it was connected to the ankle bracelets around her feet. She felt like a murderer with this much restriction of movement on her body, not to mention it's awkwardness. The officer lead her to a counter and motioned for her hand._

_ Silently she complied, lifting her hand as the officer took it and started to place her left thumb into the ink pad and then down on a piece of paper. Slowly repeating the process with the rest of her fingers. When done he slid the piece of paper back towards another officer behind the counter and he took it to be filed away. It was then Yoruichi's mind was elsewhere, staring off into space. Worried for the girl she had left just a little over an hour ago. Until however she felt a hand on her rear. Instant anger flared up in her as she looks over her shoulder to see the large man, smiling down smugly at her, hand still on her ass. He even give it a slight squeeze. _

_ Prisoner or not, Yoruichi was not one to tolerate sexual harassment in any form. She simply turned around, smiling politely, before headbutting him. The stunned officer grunted, his balance slightly lost as Yoruichi swiftly elbowed him in the gut. She was unable to do anymore damage to her molester as she was tackled down unto the cold linoleum floor by a group of guards. She soon quit resisting and was pulled up to her feet. The offending officer shook his head, regaining his vision as his colleagues led Yoruichi away. The officer behind the counter glared at him. The officer shrugs his shoulders at him. "Totally worth it."_

The mocha goddess ran her fingers throughout her long purple tresses, free from it's ponytail. She sat idly, her back against the wall in a fetal position. It was all she could do to keep herself from pacing around the room like the caged animal she was. That required too much energy. Energy she wasn't receiving due to her fasting the terrible food they tried to serve her. The glazed over honey eyes finally slipped closed, savoring the silence. Suddenly the loud screeching could be heard as the viewer slid open. Yoruichi refused to look up, sitting completely still.

More screeching soon followed as the door as unlocked. It swung open, with the stomping of boots storming into the area. Yoruichi was grabbed by both of her arms and forced up unto her feet by two guards. They quickly placed her into the chains. One of the guards took her chin and forces her to look up at their Superior, the Superintendent. Kaname lowers his glasses to met Yoruichi's glazed daze. "I've heard you've been refusing your food."

"Well I do come from a rich and spoiled background. Prison food isn't exactly my cup of tea." She said, mimicking the monotone in his voice almost perfectly. The young man pushes his glasses back up and steps aside, allowing the guards to pass with her. He then followed suit, continuing right where he had left off.

"The only reason why you are being let out this afternoon is simply because you have a few visitors." Yoruichi's ears perked up to the word "visitors" Soifon ran through her mind. Frantically she began to fight against the guards, wanting to be taken back to her cell. She didn't want Soifon to see her this way. She pitifully, struggled against the guards as they simply drag her to their destination. A room with metal bolted table in the middle. They restrain her to a chair that was also bolted down to the floor, taking her chains and looping them through a metal loops sticking out of the floor. Yoruichi tries to stand up, but looses her balance due to the chain and ends up sitting down again, pouting all the while.

The guards assume their positions, standing on either side of the door she they had dragged her through. Tousen looks around for a moment, satisfied he then nods to the officers, making his way out of the room. Defeated, Yoruichi slumps her shoulders forward, tapping her feet nervously against the concrete underneath them. _"Please god... don't Soifon see me like this. Anyone but her."_ Suddenly the large door was opened once more and Yoruichi refused to look up at the new visitor. That is until they stood next to her. She felt a smooth hand rest on her shoulder. She followed that hand to see Kukaku cast down a worried look.

Without thinking, Yoruichi jumps up from her chair straining against the chains in order to hug her friend. Kukaku almost loses her balance for a moment but soon wraps her arms around her with equal vigor. "No physical contact!" One of the guards shouts. Reluctantly, Kukaku pushes Yoruichi back and scowls at the nearby officers.

"Can it losers! Just jealous you'll never get anywhere near this close to my friend!" The officers scrunched up their noses. Satisfied Kukaku gently pushed Yoruichi back down to her seat before going over to take her own. Kukaku looks over to her friend, whose gaze is cast down to the table again. For a moment she allows silence to fill the room until takes a deep breath. Yoruichi looks up at the sound of the deep inhale. " Yoruichi... How've you been?" Yoruichi smiles softly.

"Good I guess.. and you? Where's...?"

"Soifon is at your place... she's been refusing to come outside though." Kukaku places her elbows on the table and slides her hand down her face, only to rest her chin on the back of them. "I've been going over there keeping an eye on her, both me and Kisuke. I occasionally get my idiot brother to hang out there if he's not hanging out with his friends." Yoruichi nods, exhaling her own breath of relief. "She wanted to come here, but I knew better. She doesn't need to see this right?" Kukaku smiles causing a contagious reaction in Yoruichi.

"No... She doesn't." Kukaku nature grew more serious though as she takes down her hands and places them in her lap.

"Yoruichi... we need to talk about what happened that night." Kukaku raises a curious eyebrow at Yoruichi's non reaction, until the young woman slowly nods. "Yoruichi... what the fuck where you thinking? I mean seriously! They found all kinds of fucked up things in your house." Confused Yoruichi simply looks back at her. Kukaku takes her fingers and starts to list off the things off the tips of them. "Kinky toys, dirty magazines, hell they even found child porn on your computers." Yoruichi blush soon turns into a scowl.

"Those things aren't mine. Even if they were Kukaku... don't you think I'd hide those better than at my own house." Kukaku crosses her arms and leans backwards into the chair.

"DNA says differently Yoruichi. They found you and Soi's all over them toys. Fingerprints on the magazines. And entry logs into what websites you've been into. Really hard to take your side on this." Just then Yoruichi slams her fists down on the table, causing the guards to take a ready stance.

"Those things aren't mine!" Kukaku looks over to see the guards, each with a hand on the handle of their batons. She shakes her head and the guards reluctantly straighten back up. Yoruichi takes her cuffed hands and places them on her forehead. "Kukaku please... believe me. None of those things are mine or Soifon's."

Kukaku interrupts her train of thought. "Yoruichi I told you that secrets like you and Soi get out eventually. Even when you think no one sees. Someone is always watching. I believe you, that none of that crap is yours but still, fact is you were screwing her motherfucking brains out right?" Yoruichi bites her lower lip, slowly nodding. "That being said princess, this thing is kinda big everywhere right now."

"How big?"

"Ehhhh... more like on the news at eleven every night, big for the past week nows." Guilt washes over Yoruichi as she thinks of Soifon. "The press are like hungry wolfs for info, Yoruichi. Soifon hasn't been staying in the house simply because you were arrested. These hyenas follow her everywhere. Hell the first day they were parked all over the street, ringing the doorbell like crazy. Took a metal baseball bat to some cameras to make them back off and at least park a whole block away. Yoruichi... this thing. However it turns out. It's going to be really ugly."

"Soifon... doesn't deserve this Kukaku. You should just take her to the warehouse for a bit." Kukaku shakes her head.

"Tried, she doesn't want to go. She's a big girl Yoruichi. Capable of knowing where she feels safe."

"Well... thanks for at least checking up on her I suppose." Kukaku shrugs.

"I'm your best friend. Even when the news slanders you, I'm still gunna be there. Whether you like it or not." Yoruichi again smiles looking up at her smirking friend. "Imma try and get you a good lawyer. But uhhh I can't pay for that so I'm using yourrrrr money." Yoruichi sighs, finally relaxing as she leans back into her chair.

"You already know the pin. Do whatever you feel is best." Kukaku raises a curious eyebrow.

"Does that also include a new wrench set for my garage orrrr?" Yoruichi shakes her head playfully.

"I don't care... Money is never an issue Kukaku." Yoruichi chuckles. With that Kukaku, stands up. Going over to ruffle Yoruichi's hair.

"Take care of yourself in here." Yoruichi nods.

"Same to you." She whispers. Kukaku waves before sticking out her tongue at one of the guards, making her exit. Yoruichi slumps further into her seat, looking over at the guards, wondering why they weren't escorting her back to her solitary cell yet. As if they were reading her confused stare, one of them answers.

"You have one more visitor." Just then the door opens to reveal Sosuke Aizen dressed in a sharp white suit. Yoruichi lost her temper. Jumping out of the chair, restraining against the chains. The pain of the metal cutting into her skin forgotten.

"SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THIS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'RE SO GOD DAMN EVIL!" A guard places his arm protectively in front of Aizen, before he gently pushes it down and out of his way. "I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Yoruichi yanks at the chain to no avail, it simply stands strong in her rage. "ERGH!" Aizen calmly goes over to the opposite end of the table. He gestures for her to sit down. Yoruichi grits her teeth angrily.

"As much as you wish those chains weren't there, they are. Nothing you can really do besides sit down and best on your best behavior." He states. Yoruichi stops struggling and stands still for a moment. Reluctantly, she sits back down into her chair and Aizen sits down afterwards. He looks around the rather large room and smiles. "So... hows your stay?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Yoruichi spat as much venom into her sentence as she could.

"Shame... conversations generally takes two people to engage in them." Yoruichi places her hands in-between her thighs and grips the edge of her seat, in order to keep from lunging over the table unsuccessfully at him.

"What... the fuck... do you want from me now, you sick twisted piece of shit? What more could you possibly fucking do?"

Aizen fakes empathy, placing a hand over his heart as if he were greatly offended. "I've done nothing, Shihouin. I'm simply here out of the good graces of my heart." Yoruichi snarls. "I do however... have a proposal for you. You just have to do a few simple things."

"Whatever you want? Fuck you, you aren't get anything from me... ever!"

"Oh? And what about your friends? The Visored I believe they called themselves?" Yoruichi's eyes widen slightly, resuming into their slits soon after. "You do realize they are facing some serious time themselves right? I could... have Tousen release them, soon as tomorrow."

Yoruichi if possible grew even more furious. "What makes you think I'll believe you?! The very first deal we've had you tried to kill me!"

Aizen nods, slicking back his hair. "Unsuccessfully I might add. And you were quite resourceful yourself afterwards. Using that group, really put a kink my future business plan. I've lost a lot of money because of them. I value you as an equal opponent, Yoruichi. Any dealings I have with you as of this point are strictly genuine."

"And what exactly would you have me do for their freedom?" Yoruichi scoffs.

"Simple... Lie... and disappear." Yoruichi's scowl softens as she processes the information.

"What do you mean lie and disappear?"

"Your trial is coming up next week. They will ask you a few questions."

"Questions you want me to lie to, I'm assuming." Aizen nods. "Any idea what those questions would be?"

"Your relationship status with Shaolin." Yoruichi narrows her eyes. "Lie, simply tell them you've never loved her. That your love was one sided and the delusional girl, you used to your own desires."

"and then?" Yoruichi keeps her face impassive.

"And then you disappear. Meaning you drop everything and leave Japan."

"What about Soifon?"

"What about her?" Aizen smirks. "I've only kept Soifon alive for one reason. Because of what she swallowed. The acid within her stomach actually provides a protective coating for it. I don't want to risk contaminating it. But however." Aizen motions over to the guard with a flick of his wrist. The guard nods and opens the door once more to have Ulquiorra enter carrying a laptop. The young man clicks a few things on screen and then sets the laptop in front of him. He smiles and turns the screen around to face her. Yoruichi face pales. There on screen Grimmjow was perched firmly in their neighbor's backyard tree with a sniper rifle.

The manic waves at the camera before pointing his rifle into her bedroom. "Always wanted to use a gun this big." he whispers. The camera switches to inside his digital lens where he zooms in on Soifon, sitting Indian style on her bed, hugging the stuffed bumblebee toy. Grimmjow flips a switch causing a red laser to point directly to Soifon's temple. The young girl is too engrossed in hugging the teddy bear that she doesn't notice the red dot appear on the side of her forehead.

"Don't!" Aizen looks amused. "Please don't..." Yoruichi covers her mouth, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Bitch... I don't take orders from you." Grimmjow hisses into the microphone. "Trigger finger works just fucking fine, no thanks to you guys."

"Grimmjow... stop teasing." Aizen commands. They hear Grimmjow growl before he flips off the laser, just in time as Soifon curiously looks out the window. Yoruichi watches as she comes to the windowsill, looks out and then places the bumblebee on the wooden ledge before proceeding further into the house. The camera switches back to Grimmjow annoyed face. Yoruichi blinks back the tears, desperately thinking. She places her hands on the table and fiddles with her thumbs for a moment. The chocolate hands soon stop and Yoruichi narrows her eyes looking Aizen straight in his eyes.

"If you get whatever is inside Soifon and let her live. I'll sign over everything... everything I own to you. My company, the stocks, money. Every. Fucking. Thing." Aizen quirks an eyebrow at her declaration. "Kill her... and you get nothing."

"Interesting. So your willing to give up everything for a naive teenager?" Yoruichi nods furiously. "I tell you what... if you lie at the trial. Then I'll retrieve my item from her with little harm done. You can sign your accounts over to me afterwards. And then if everything is done to your liking, take your leave and I'll release the Visored."

"Deal..." Yoruichi whispers. Aizen extends his hand over the table to her. Yoruichi looks at the gesture and scrunches up her nose in disgust, looking away to find the wall to be more interesting. Aizen then takes his hand back and nods over to his subordinate. Ulquiorra walks over to takes the laptop and closes it, taking it within his arm. Following his master out of the room. The guards go over to unchain Yoruichi from the floor and escort her back to her solitary cell. Once inside they release the handcuffs, ankle bracelets, and the chain connecting them both. They leave without a word spoken to her.

Yoruichi stands frozen, staring at the concrete beneath her feet. The mental image of Soifon sitting in her bedroom, blissfully unaware she could have died moments ago still fresh through her mind, running on constant repeat. The tears she fought back to control before slowly slip out and rolls down her cheeks, hitting the floor. The realization of her current predicament drowning her. She was here. Metal doors, grown men and the system in her way. While Soifon merely relaxes at home unprotected. Even after everything they've been through together, Aizen still had won. Against all odds, the man had taken everything away from her. Her legacy, her family, freedom, and Soifon along with it. Yoruichi lost all feeling in her legs and collapsed unto the floor, sobbing. She screams and it echos throughout the grey brick walls.

Earlier...

Soifon walked through the empty house. The police had raided it days earlier, Kukaku and Kisuke had helped her clean up the mess. But the emptiness remained there after. The usual soft beat of Yoruichi's music coming from the stereo downstairs, non-existent. The constant typing of the keyboard at night when the woman was immersed in her work. Or even the simple pleasure of her lavender honey scent traveling throughout the hallways. Nothing remained. The Chinese girl walks idly down the hallway, her body subconsciously heading towards Yoruichi's room. Once at the door, she slowly pushes it open to reveal the empty bedroom.

She never made up the bed, figuring she would just sleep in again in a couple hours anyway. Bumble, her stuffed bumblebee toy sat on the edge of the bed. She walks over to sit on the bed, taking the toy into her arms as she sat Indian style. _"Yoruichi... where are you? What are you doing? I need you... and your not here. You promised you'd always be here. Come back... please. Don't let them keep you from me."_ Something caught the corner of her eye, she swiftly turns her head to see her neighbor's tree, rustle. Curiously she got up from the bed and looks out the window. Only to see a squirrel run down the trunk and into the grass. Sighing the small girl places the toy unto the windowsill and heads downstairs in hopes to find herself something to eat.

Losing momentum as she rounded about the last steps, Soifon catches a glimpse of the presents on the dining room table. They were hap-hazardously opened. The police searching them for any more evidence. When they found none, they set the presents back on the table as if they had never ransacked them. Soifon never once thought about opening them. It didn't matter what Yoruichi had gotten her, all she wanted was already achieved by the woman's presence. Soifon lands on the first floor of the house and strolls over to the presents, carefully picking up a box. She pushes aside all of the shredded wrapping unto the floor to find a yellow and black striped scarf underneath.

A week and half later...

"Yoshino Soma here reporting live in Downtown, Karakura." A woman with long brunette hair, wearing a navy blue suit holds a microphone up to her lips. She gestures to a large glass and steel building behind her. "I'm standing outside of the courthouse where inside the trial of the year is commencing on inside. A trial in which the public are outraged over. A young girl by the name of Shaolin Fon had been living in torrent conditions. Her adoptive mother, a billionaire by the name of Yoruichi Shihouin. Sole heiress of Shihouin Enterprises empire. Has been molesting and eventually leading to raping the innocent girl repeatedly. What has the public most outraged however isn't just that fact alone but the fact it was happening right under everyone's noses. In quiet, suburban household. No one ever suspected this nice young woman with a bright future ahead of her would per take in such illicit activities. But it just goes to show you... you don't know what's done the dark... until it's brought up into the light. This has been Yoshino Soma here at channel seven news. More information at eleven this evening."

Inside Soifon sat behind Yoruichi's table along with Kisuke and Kukaku. This whole event had been going on for three days now. True to her word Kukaku found a good lawyer, whom seemed to be portraying Yoruichi's generosity as a key factor in the case. Constituting that maybe the teenager and adult wanted a mutual relationship, free from social norms. The prosecutor in the meantime had been spinning a dark fictional reality of Yoruichi's true intentions. Bring up all of the evidence from their house. The two men argued over what was true and false bring up witness from their neighbor's to Soifon's schoolmates.

What probably astonished both Yoruichi and Soifon is that Ggio himself took the stand days ago, stating he had seen them by her car. The young boy stood way back in the courtroom now, afraid to go near his love interest. Because of the way Soifon showed him the cold shoulder upon entering the room the next day. He figured she would get over it, after all he had done nothing but tell the truth and was reveling in the dismay of his rival.

In all the days that had went by, Yoruichi had not once turned her head to see Soifon sitting behind her. Or even acknowledged the younger girl's presence. The Chinese girl grew increasingly depressive about the silent treatment by the day. She sighed, accepting Yoruichi would never even glance at her. Sensing her mood change, Kukaku places a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gives her a weak smile. Soifon brushes off the hand, placing her attention elsewhere to the men pacing in front of the judge and a jury of twelve people.

"In conclusion judge Louisenbairn... I just have two witness that we may cross examine. Then maybe we can settle this case once and for all. The only two, who really know. What type of relationship they've had. Whether it was consensual or one sided." Yoruichi's lawyer gestures to Soifon, her gray irises grew wide. "I call Shaolin Fon to the stand." Whispers amongst everyone started to surface as Soifon merely sat there, afraid to move. She looked to Yoruichi, but the woman stared straight ahead as if she were deeply engrossed in watching a movie. "Shaolin... come up here please. Everyone is waiting." Her body on autopilot, Soifon manages to stand up from the bench and scooch past Kisuke. She is sworn in by the bailiff and takes her seat.

The silver irises scan the large room, looking at the hundreds of people whom had attended. "_Why are these people even here in the first place? Why was our relationship such an issue to them? Why are they even apart of this now?!" _She then glances over at Yoruichi, her golden stare at the girl so foreign. It wasn't malicious nor loving, it was something along the lines of indifference. Soifon narrows her eyes at the woman, silently asking her what was the look for? Yoruichi simply raises her eyebrows to which scares the young girl.

"Shaolin..."

"Soifon." She corrects. "I don't like going by my birth name. It comes with bad memories."

"Fair enough." The lawyer states. "Tell me... how did you two meet? You and Yoruichi?"

"Yoruichi saved me from being beaten by a gang of boys one night. I... I was too high to remember most of that night sir."

"High?" The prosecutor questions. Soifon nods.

"I wasn't exactly a good kid back then."

"And yet Yoruichi saved you? Is that right?" Again Soifon nods. "Yoruichi also took you in, no questions asked. Helped you get over your addiction and placed you back in school. Correct?"

"She did."

The prosecutor scoffs. "And yet what did she ask in return? Surely she didn't do all of that without a underlying reason right?" Soifon narrows her eyes at the annoying man.

"She didn't ask me for anything. Yoruichi gave me a home when no one else would. My own father sold me to cover up his own debts. Everyone else saw me as trash, Yoruichi was the only one to polish me off and show me my true potential. I'm a star on my track team and I won a karate tournament she helped me train day and night for. I excel in all my studies and not once has Yoruichi ever asked me for anything in return except to do my best. To which I would gladly do and more." Yoruichi's expression faulted for a moment. A small smile gracing her lips before retaining back into it's impassive face.

"Interesting life you've led Soifon." Yoruichi's lawyer states. "After you two had been living together for awhile. You two did gain feelings deeper than the bond of guardian and child right?" Soifon slowly nods. "Who was the first to initiate into taking it to a deeper level?"

"Me. I kissed her at the beach party."

The lawyer hums thoughtfully. "Kisses are innocent. Everyone gives their mother a kiss from time to time."

"How about on a far more intimate level. Who was the first one to touch the other inappropriately?" The prosecutor questions.

Soifon cheeks redden, remembering that same night where she had kissed Yoruichi. The lawyer holds his hand up fiercely. "Objection!"

"Overruled." Louisenbairn states. "Answer Miss Fon."

"Yoruichi... She... caressed my stomach as we kissed. Her hands never traveled above or below. They just..." Frustrated, Soifon sighs. "She didn't do anything I didn't want her to do."

Yoruichi's lawyer looks over to his rival. "Anything else you want to add further?" The prosecutor shakes head head, going over to his table to gather a few things. "Then you are free to step down Soifon, Thank you." Soifon nods, stepping down from the stand and going back to her seat. Yoruichi's Lawyer goes over to his table where Yoruichi sat. He bends down and sighs. "I've done all I could miss Shihouin. I feel as though the jury has made their decision I'm afraid." Yoruichi nods.

"That's fine. Because I'm just going to be adding fuel to the fire." Her lawyer looks confused at her. "You'll get paid in full for everything you've done. Thank you." She smiles genuinely as the lawyer looks down his client, questioning her motives still.

"Your honor I feel as though we can end this with just one more witness this afternoon." Both Yoruichi and her lawyer look behind him to see the prosecutor pacing in front of the judge once more. "I would like to call Yoruichi Shihouin to the stand." With her name being announced the whole courthouse began to converse loudly. Louisenbairn pounded his gavel against the sounding block. The sound echoed throughout the room and instantly hushes the crowd. Yoruichi pushed back her chair and made her way up into the stand. After being sworn she sat, hands in her lap.

"Yoruichi Shihouin." The prosecutor states. "Shihouin. A powerful surname used today isn't it?"

"That honor belongs to my hardworking father. He built the company from the ground up and til this day has remained the top material supplier in the world."

"Yoruichi would you say that you are more privileged than the rest of us? I mean you have two houses, buy expensive cars as a hobby, and often witnesses state you play 'hooky' from your position at the company. With billions of dollars at your disposal, you feel like you deserve anything. Correct?"

"To be honest no. I don't feel like I'm above everyone else. I was born like everyone else. I just had the luxury of being born into a wealthy family. I would gladly give my money away to help those in need. As for working, I don't think anyone is a fan of that, we all have played sick at some point. Except maybe for you?" Yoruichi smirks. The prosecutor scowls as snickering from the audience fills the air for a moment.

"Good point... Lets digress shall we. Lets talk about why we're really here." The prosecutor gestures over to Soifon. "This girl and your intimate dealings with her. Why go through all the trouble of saving this girl and then adopting her? Bringing her into your household and placing her back into school?"

Yoruichi eyes narrowed, silent for a moment before she continued to speak. "Soifon was easily malleable. I saw an opportunity and I took it. The foolish girl did anything I asked. Adopting her was all a facade, just so people wouldn't raise suspicions about our relationship together. No one would question you if the public saw you were living with a sixteen year old whom you had adopted." Kukaku, Kisuke and Soifon looked incredulous.

"So you admit to ill will intentions?" Yoruichi shrugs her shoulders.

"Soifon was to be used for my own selfish desires. As long as I gave her everything she wanted, she would give into me. Everything I did for her, was to mold her into my own liking." By this time Kukaku stood up from her seat.

"Yoruichi! What the fuck?!" Kukaku slams her hands on the barrier separating them from the inner circle. Louisenbairn hits his gavel, pointing at the woman afterwards.

"Another disruption will result in your immediate removal young woman, sit down and be quiet." he commands. Reluctantly, Kukaku sits down, gritting her teeth in rage. Soifon sat still next to her, her jaw slightly open. "Continue..."

"Thank you your honor. Now Yoruichi... I just have a few more questions if you will. When you and Soifon were alone inside of your household. Who would start these promiscuous activities you two would engage in?"

"Me. I wanted it and I got it. Soifon was willing to please me in every way possible and that she did."

"Did you love her?" He suddenly asks, slightly catching her off guard. Yoruichi's face softens and she looks straight to Soifon. Her grey irises filled with unshed tears. She knew she had made her grave. Life gave her a second chance at love only to toss it out the window. She tears her eyes away, scowling.

"No..." She whispers.

"Hmmm? What was that?" The prosecutor holds a hand up to her ear, leaning closer to her.

Yoruichi snaps, looking straight up at him. "I said no. I never loved her. I merely used her for my own selfish purposes."

"So would it be safe to say... that if you had another opportunity like this again, you would take it?"

"Yes..."

"That's all I have to ask you miss Shihouin. Thank you for your cooperation." Yoruichi's lawyer is at a lost for words as Yoruichi goes back to her seat and sits down. Kisuke leans over to Kukaku, whispering in her ear.

"Why did she lie like that? I don't understand. If she had told the truth like Soifon, they probably could have swayed the jury decision. Right?"

Kukaku scoffs. "That's what I wanna fucking know. Yoruichi wouldn't do this on purpose unless she had a damn good a reason."

Louisenbairn grunts, crossing his arms in the process. "I dismiss everyone. Jury you have two hours to come up with a decision. If more time is need, it will be given." The room is soon filled with people's voicing their opinions to each other as the jury and judge filed out of the room. Yoruichi stood up to have the guard place shackles back around her ankles and hands. Kukaku pushes her way through.

"Yoruichi what the fuck is wrong with you? You lied!" She hisses.

"You wouldn't understand..." Yoruichi bites her lip, unable to look her friend in the eye.

"Wait, what wouldn't I understand?" Yoruichi shakes her head, choosing to stay silent as the guards ushered her away. "Wait... gawd damn it Yoruichi! Fucking tell me!" The guards escort Yoruichi out of the room, leaving Kukaku very confused and hurt. She looks back to find Kisuke alone, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Where's Soifon?"

"I don't know. I took my eyes off her for a second and she took off."

"Kisuke you had one job. And you couldn't even watch a seventeen year old girl?!"

"Babysitting was not on my resume the last time I checked."

"Last time I checked you didn't even have such a fucking thing you lazy ass piece of shit!" Kisuke winces at the harshness of her words. Kukaku sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I just... We just need to find Soifon."

Soifon pushes her way throughout the people, making her way towards the exit. She was glad she had driven here, not needing to rely on either Kisuke nor Kukaku. She needed air, space and most of all to further the distance between her and that woman. She was able to push open the door outside when a hand grabs her wrist. Looking back to see Ggio and guilt written all over his face. She yanks her hand away. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm in a hurry? "

"Soi... where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here..." She scowls.

"Take me with you!" He exclaims. Soifon gives him a confused glare. "I know what your about to do. You're gunna run away aren't you?" Soifon opens her mouth to protest, but Ggio continues. "It's dangerous to go anywhere alone, Soi. Let me help you. Plus it seems like you need a friend right now anyways."

"Fine... let's go." Soifon takes her leave, with Ggio following close behind. The reporters are too busy asking random attendees to single out Soifon and Ggio. The duo makes their way to her car. She quickly unlocks it and the two get inside, only to have Soifon start up the engine, shifting gears to pull out unto the road. After a while Ggio decides to break the silence.

"So... where are we going?"

"To my house. I need to get a few things. Get some supplies and gas. After that... I don't know and I don't care."

"Soifon... I'm sorry about when I..."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You just told the truth. End of story."

"Yeah but... You and Yoruichi... I mean..."

"She doesn't matter to me anymore!" Soifon snaps. Ggio sighs, resting his arm against the passenger's door. Eventually Soifon makes her way home, pulling up into the garage and gets out of vehicle. She unlocks the door and steps inside, angrily walking over to the stairs and climbing them. Once at the top, she storms straight to her room and begins to pack some clothes. When finished she scans her room for anything else and stops upon seeing the teddy bear and scarf wrapped around it. Slinging on strap of her book bag over her shoulder, she cautiously picks up the item, inspecting it. Until she hears a soft knock at her bedroom door. Looking over her shoulder to find Ggio looking around.

"This was a nice place."

"Was is the keyword." Soifon quickly stuffs the teddy bear and scarf into the bag and makes her way around Ggio.

Hours later at the courthouse, Kisuke and Kukaku had spent the past two hours looking everywhere for Soifon inside the building, until however they finally inspected the parking lot to find her car missing. Kukaku kicks the ground in frustration. "Fuck! Where would she go?!"

Kisuke rubs the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "Did you try calling her?"

"She won't answer. Come on let's get in my car, cause lord knows it's faster than yours." Kukaku starts walking.

"What about Yoruichi? Her sentence will be coming up soon." Kukaku stops and looks over her shoulder.

"Why bother? We both know what going to happen anyways, finding Soifon is more important."

"Just thought... maybe her friends should be there for her."

"If Yoruichi wants to go at it alone Kisuke, then let her. Nothing we can do about it." With that Kukaku resumes her pace making Kisuke follow behind her.

Inside Yoruichi stood idly by, in front of the judge's stand. The big man soon walked into the court room and sat down. With a few moments later the jury filing out behind him going over to sit in their respective seats. Louisenbairn looks over to the jury and nods. "Have you reached a decision?" a man stands up from the rest of the eleven and nods.

"Yes your honor we have. We've charged Yoruichi Shihouin with several accounts of rape, molestation, kidnapping & reckless endangerment of a child. We recommend a sentence of at least three years." Louisenbairn grunts in approval, turning his attention to Yoruichi in front of him.

"I agree... what how you to say miss Shihouin?"

"Only that... I wish to serve out my sentence, overseas in United States of America. I have dual citizenship there."

"That can be easily arranged miss Shihouin." The guard each take a hold of her arms and escort out of the courtroom. Leaving spectators to talk freely. Somewhere amongst them Aizen sits with Ulquiorra and his personal driver Zommari. Aizen shifts, crossing his legs, one over the over.

"Well that was interesting." Zommari comments.

"Indeed it was, seems like Yoruichi had done exactly what I've asked her to do." Aizen pulls out his cellphone and swipes along the screen, pulling up Gin's picture. "Gin... Find Soifon and bring her to the rendezvous point this evening. Do be careful. We don't a single scratch on her."

"Sure thing Aizen! I'll make sure to be on time!" He chirps and ends the call with his boss. Aizen re-pockets the device.

"So... you're actually going through with your deal with the Shihouin woman?" Ulquiorra questions.

Aizen chuckles. "Why of course..." Ulquiorra's impassive face, scowls slightly. Aizen laughs even harder and pats him on the shoulder. "Patience is a virtue and often it comes with the greatest rewards."

Hours later...

The last rays of the setting sun over the horizon was engulfed completely by the blanket of darkness. Only the soft twinkle of star remained on the semi-clouded night. Soifon had picked up a few things for her road trip. Withdrawn three hundred thousand dollars in cash, brought emergency supplies, and maps for directions. The only thing left to do was fill up her car. She went up to the gas pump and swipes her card through the machine before picking the premium one. She then lifts up the guard and inserts the nozzle into the gas tank, leaning up to see Gin's smirking face as he leaned on the car.

Startled she jumps back causing Gin to laugh at her. Soifon glares at him in response to his "Hey Gin!" Both of them look over to see Ggio coming out of the gas station with snacks in hand. He jogs the rest of the way over and opens his bag of cheetos. "Thanks for seeing us off." Soifon furrows her brow at him. "What? He called to ask what were we doing. Said he wanted to say goodbye." Soifon looks back over to him.

"Well... good bye. Now get off of my car and get out of my face." Gin waves, pushing back off of her car as Soifon hears more footsteps on the pavement. Her and Ggio come face to face with Grimmjow, wielding a pistol.

"Whoa what the fuck? This wasn't part of the deal Gin! You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"Deal?!" Soifon exclaims.

"Boss has a new deal now. Making your deal invalid. Thanks though! We've appreciated all your help so far!" Gin smiles. She then turns to run as Gin snatches her by the arm. Kira and Hisagi both her block her path, they quickly throw duct tape over her mouth and blind her with a black bandanna. Taking the kicking and screaming teenager over to their van. Ggio attempts to run after them, but Grimmjow swiftly hits him in the back of the head with his pistol, knocking him out cold. The gangster groans, kicking the boy in the stomach.

"What the fuck are we suppose to do with him?" Gin shrugs his shoulders, following their companions to the van.

"Simple just pick him up and take him with us. Oh!" Gin stops in his tracks. "You might wanna get the keys from that girl. She'll need her car afterwards." He places a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "If she can drive it that is."

The harsh sting as a open hand connected across her left cheek, wakes Soifon and places her back into reality. Her blurred vision becoming sharper to the surrounding around her. Where ever they had took her, she was near the ocean. She could smell it in the breeze. Looking around the empty parking lot for a moment to see Grimmjow squatting down in front of her. Soifon's eyes widen. Grimmjow takes his hand and grabs her chin turning it from side to side. "Looks like someone finally decided to wake up eh?" He grins. Soifon snatches her chin away from him and narrows her eyes. Shocked Grimmjow chuckles at her new attitude. "Not gunna scream or run for help are you? Not that it matters... she can't help you anyways."

"Even if she could... I wouldn't want it." She retorts, leaving Grimmjow perplexed. He stares at her for a moment his face complete void of any expression. Soifon finally breaks the eye contact between the two, looking away to the concrete. "If you're going to kill me hurry up and do it over with already." Grimmjow grins, standing back up to his feet.

"You know I tried that the first time and got my fucking hand shot clean through by that blonde bitch. So unfortunately... I'm not going to kill you. But I'm sure the boss has other plans for you already." Soifon tested her restraints. She was bound by plastic zip-tie, hands behind her back. She looks around to see Ggio lying unconscious next to her parked car. Footsteps soon drew her attention away however as Aizen strolled over with Ulquiorra, Zommari. Followed by Louisenbairn, Zaraki and his subordinates. Curiously a man with pink hair and glasses appeared and took his place besides Louisenbairn as well. "You're that judge..."

Louisenbairn simply nods, acknowledging her statement as truth. He clears his throat before speaking. "Aizen... how nice of us to finally meet in person once again."

Aizen smiles, bowing slightly. "Same to you. I trust our agreement still stands, since I see mister Granz is with us this evening?"

Louisenbairn looks around for a moment and then back down at Soifon. "You said it would be taken care of by now Aizen, clearly I was led astray?"

Aizen shakes his head. "Not at all my wise king. I have brought the product as agreed. It just merely needs to retrieved. However, slicing her open is no longer an option we possess."

"That sounds like a personal problem Aizen." Louisenbairn snaps. Granz stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Actually... I might have something here that may clear up our situation here." He reaches in back pocket to pull out a small flask and pops the lid. Bending down over to Soifon, attempting to make her drink the strange smelling liquid. Soifon wrinkles up her nose and turns her head away. The man pushes up his glasses sighing as he looks over to Grimmjow, pleadingly. The gangster responds by pulling out a pistol from his back pocket and places it against Soifon's thigh.

"Drink the fucking thing or I swear I'll shoot you in the fucking leg girl."

Granz then shoves the flask into her mouth, pulling her hair backwards, making her choke slightly on the bitter tasting beverage. After swallowing the last drop Granz lets go of her hair and steps back, allowing Soifon to slump forward. Both Aizen and Louisenbairn give the man a confused glare. Granz slicks back his hair and begins to explains. "This liquid, while it doesn't taste all that great helps expel everything in the digestive tract. Sooooo anything in her stomach regardless of how little it is, will be expelled in about..." He then raises his arm to look at his watch. " A couple of seconds."

Suddenly Soifon heaves, the retching sound soon followed throw up. After a few minutes of constant vomiting, it soon ceased. Replaced by dry heaving. Her face soon turns red as she continues to expel the unwanted materials. Aizen narrows his eyes. "She choking. Grimmjow." Grimmjow sighs , shoving aside Granz to go behind Soifon. Wrapping his arms around her waist and begins performing the heimlich maneuver. After a few attempts, Soifon finally spits out a shiny metal ball. The loud sound of metal bouncing off the concrete. She then falls limp in Grimmjow's embrace and he drops her unto the pavement.

Granz reaches in pocket again to pull out a plastic glove, slipping it on to retrieve the ball. He holds it up for Louisenbairn to see. Louisenbairn allows a smiles to grace his lips, followed by a low chuckle of approval. "Well now I see why you carry that weird stuff around all the Granz. Good work." Granz bows.

"It's always a pleasure to have your approval, my king."

Louisenbairn turns his attention back to Aizen. "Well Aizen... seems our agreement still stands. For the drugs and money you've delivered, Granz will unlock this... uhhhhhm... device?"

"Hogoyoku... This device releases a spyware that is virtually undetectable. Even high security nexuses like world governments networks can't detect. With this... Everything is basically your eyes and ears. From traffic cameras to cellphones, this thing will do it all."

"Excellent." Aizen confirms. "Can you have it done by next week?"

Granz smirks. "Don't under estimate me. I'll have this puppy up and running within three days. Curious though." He looks over to unconscious girl on the ground. "What are you going to do about her?"

"The girl is useless to me thanks to your concoction. She can live out her life as normally as she seems fit." Grimmjow takes a knife and cuts her bound wrists free, before dragging her over next to Ggio. Aizen holds out his hand and Louisenbairn takes it within his own, giving it a firm handshake.

Days later...

The sound of screeching tires inside of a parking lot, causes heads to turn. As a irritated woman gets out of her Mustang, followed by a nervous young man, gripping on to his hat as he ran up to catch up with her. "Kukaku wait up!"

"Piss off Kisuke!" She walks up to an office and walks inside, strolling right past the secretary's desk. The young woman who was on the phone quickly hangs up upon seeing her demeanor and, leaps up from her desk to follow the duo.

"Ma'am you can't be back here unless you have an appointment!"

Kukaku stops and looks over her shoulder and gives the woman a nasty glare, causing her to regret the words ever passing through her lips. Thick silence follows after, as Kukaku soon starts walking again, leaving the woman frozen in place. Kisuke tips his hat kindly to her, trying to give her a reassuring smile and still keep in step with his aggressive friend. She soon finds the office she was looking for, and bursts through with no regard for the man's privacy. The lawyer looks up to see the two, walk in his office. Judging by her attitude, he could tell it would be a long day. He quickly closed his laptop and took off his glasses placing them on the desk.

"Hello miss Shiba. How may I help you this afternoon?"

"Save the bullshit... where is she? I went down to prison they said that she's been transferred. I want to know where. Now."

The man folds his hands together and places them on the desk. "I'm sorry miss Shiba. I know you were close to my client but I'm not at liberty to reveal her whereabouts. As that would be a strict violation of-" Kukaku rushes over and grabs him by the collar, pulling him over the desk.

"Motherfucker you will tell me where my best friend is or so help me god. I will make sure that you and your wife will be permanent on birth control. Get me? WHERE IS SHE?!" she screams. Causing Kisuke to flinch at her tone, looking behind him to see that more employees around the office had decided to peek in the doorway.

"M-M-M Miss Shiba!" Kukaku uses her brute strength to pull the man over the man and then slam him into a nearby wall.

"I will not ask again. Yoruichi Shihouin. Tell... me." She growls. The lawyer sighs, finally giving in.

"Miss Shihouin asked to be transferred to the United States of America. She has dual citizenship both here in japan and over seas. She wished to serve her sentence under the American legal system." Stunned Kukaku's grip slackens, processing the information.

"Amer... rica?" The words, slipping out her mouth sounded foreign. Why would Yoruichi go to a country she barely visited or knew about? Her grip re tightens. "She's in America... where exactly?"

"That I do not know..." Kukaku's eyes grew wide for moment before she narrows it back down in pure rage.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?!" Kukaku cocks a fist back ready to deck the elder man, but it is soon stopped as Kisuke's firm hand encircles her wrist.

"Kukaku don't it's not worth it." Kisuke nods over to the frightened man, reassuring him that Kukaku's rampage was over. Reluctantly, Kukaku rips her hands away from his business suit. "Thank for telling us all that you know. We appreciate it." The lawyer nods, smoothing out his wrinkles as Kukaku wordlessly takes off back to her car. Once inside the vehicle, she stares at the steering wheel. Never acknowledging the gentle car door slam, that alerted her to Kisuke presence in the car. He simply waited, silent as she watched for her reaction to the news. Surprisingly, Kukaku leans back and crosses her arms.

"She's gone... Soifon's gone. Just... both of them... Disappeared." She takes a hand and places it over her face and slides it down her features. "I don't fucking understand." she looks over to Kisuke, thoughtfully. "We need to find them."

Kisuke nods. "I guess that means we're heading off to America?"

"Damn right." Kukaku starts the engine, pulling out of the parking space and whipping her car back into traffic.


End file.
